Amity's Hero
by XxMidnightWolfxX
Summary: When somebody messes with the Ghost Portal, a massive ghost attack brings chaos into Amity Park. It's up to InvisoBill to set things straight, but how much will he risk? What will he gain & what will he lose? His secret perhaps? Action, Suspense, DxS?
1. Ghost Attack

This is my first fanfiction on this site . . . well, on any site for that matter. I'm sticking to the characteristics Butch created. Bear with me, I'm trying.Lots of action in this story. Please read and review. Thank you!

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Danny Phantom. That honor goes to Butch Hartman. Rock on Butch, cast,and staff! You guys are awesome!

* * *

**Amity's Hero**

Chapt 1: Ghost Attack

**Someone's messed with the ghost portal. Hundreds of ghosts have escaped into Amity and it's up to Inviso-Bill to put them back in their place. But it's not going to be easy. Is Danny Phantom Amity Park's last hope? If he is, will Amity still thinkof him as a villain or will they realize he's a hero? And how much will he risk to save them?**

It was another regular day at Casper High. Students were entering the cafeteria for lunch. Three teenagers were sitting at a table near the corner of the room.

"I'm telling you, I haven't slept for three nights in a row. Ghosts are everywhere," a pasty-faced, raven-haired, blue-eyed boy said desperately. "I don't know what to do."

Danny Fenton, as you all know, isn't like everyone else. He's different. He's got two friends; a Goth girl named Sam and a techno lover named Tucker. A few months ago, he was caught in an accident in his parents' lab. Ever since then, he's been half a boy and half a ghost. Danny chose to use his powers for good and has been fighting ghosts as part of his daily routine. However, things became complicated since Walker came along. He turned Danny's town against his ghost half which made it hard to battle without being seen.

"To make things worse, I've had to battle about twenty ghosts in the past three days. That's hard enough to do without your parents trying to kill you. The only people who know that I'm not evil are you, Tucker, and Paulina," Danny continued.

Sam, who was eating salad, stopped and looked up. "Paulina?"

"Yeah. I've saved her a few times and she's stopped screaming whenever she sees me. Well, whenever she sees 'Inviso-Bill' anyway."

"Have you seen her locker?" Tucker asked. "She's obsessed!"

Before Danny could say anything, Sam interrupted.

"Forget that. Danny, what's been going on with your ghost troubles? I've tried calling you, but you're never home."

"I don't know. I was in the lab a few days ago. The portal opened and about five ghosts flew out. I tried closing it, but nothing worked. They kept coming."

"Did you figure out how to close it yet?" Sam asked.

"No," Danny replied. "I was desperate enough to take every invention my parents had and put them around the portal. I'm sure at least _one_ of them will keep them from coming out. I have a feeling Walker's behind this."

Sam's eyes widened. " Walker? Was he one of the ghosts that escaped?"

"Fortunately, no," Danny replied. "But he's determined to ruin my life in some way."

Suddenly, Valerie marched up to them and sat down next to Tucker. She looked furious. Before Sam could say anything, Valerie turned to Danny.

"I can_not_ believe I'm saying this, but I need your help."

Danny noticed her backpack was bigger than usual and that meant trouble for him. Valerie was a ghost hunter and he wasn't sure she had made peace with his other half yet. To make things worse, when she stopped hating Danny Phantom, she started hating Danny Fenton. But something else caught his attention. He knew he couldn't defeat the ghosts alone and Valerie, besides Sam and Tucker, was the only person who could help him.

"What do you need?"

"Nothing from you. You're not good for anything," she said, ignoring his glare. "I've been having a lot of problems with ghosts lately."

"She's not the only one," Tucker muttered to Sam. She nodded in agreement.

"Let me guess," Danny interrupted. "There have been about twenty ghosts roaming around Amity Park in the past three days and they've given you problems?"

Valerie's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting him to say that.

"Yes, how did you know?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because Danny's been having the same problem," Sam said quickly.

"Really?" Valerie asked. She no longer sounded angry. On the contrary, she seemed pleased. "Maybe you can be of help to me after all. Listen, I know that your parents are ghost hunters."

Danny glanced at Tucker who smiled nervously.

"Yeah, they are. What do you need?"

"They've got weapons. I need that. I'm sure they'd be happy to help. It's their job to protect Amity Park from the ghost attacks."

"What do you need with weapons?" he asked, though he knew the reason. "They don't even let _me_ handle the dangerous artillery. And I know more about ghosts than you do." He wasn't sure if that last part was true since Valerie was more interested in them than he was.

"I doubt that. I've been studying them for a long time," she said in a know-it-all tone.

"Why?"

_"Because they_ _ruined my life!_"

Danny opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by loud screams. He, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie turned to the windows. They were shattered and students were running around the cafeteria in panic. About ten ghosts just flew into the school. Danny and Valerie stood up.

"I've got to go," they said at the same time. With one last glance, Valerie ran off. When everyone was out of the cafeteria, Danny reached into his bag for the Fenton Thermos.

"I'm going ghost!" he shouted as he jumped into the air. Two blue rings formed around his waist. One moved up while the other moved down. Danny's t-shirt and jeans became a black suit with white gloves, boots, belt, and collar. He took flight and, just as he raised his fist to punch, was blasted by one of the ghosts. He fell into Tucker and Sam.

"Hey, watch it!" Tucker said, trying to push Danny off.

The cafeteria doors flew open and an exhausted looking Mr. Lancer ran in.

"What are you screaming about now?" he asked impatiently. His eyes widened immediately when he focused his attention to the center of the room. Sounding a lot like the Fentons, he shouted, "GHOSTS! Manson, Foley, OUT!"

Sam and Tucker glanced at Danny and then ran after Lancer. They followed him

into the hall where everyone was standing. More students joined them shortly after, accompanied by different members of the staff. They were muttering amongst themselves.

"Inviso-Bill is in there," Lancer told the students. As if on cue, they all screamed and ran for the nearest exit.

"STOP!" Lancer yelled. Unwillingly, everyone did what they were told.

"What makes you think that there are no ghosts outside? We're trapped either way."

"Call the Fentons!" one kid shouted. Everyone nodded.

"Call the Fentons!" they chorused.

Suddenly, there was a loud scream and 'Inviso-Bill' flew out of the cafeteria and crashed into one of the lockers. Once more, the hall filled with students' shouts and they all began to run to the doors. They ignored Mr. Lancer's orders. Danny flew up and shouted, "I'm not evil!"

Just as he did, the ghosts flew out of the cafeteria and attacked.

Meanwhile

"I'm telling ya, it'll work."

"I don't know, Jack. I think the GRC's good enough as it is. Honestly, I think the only thing we need to work on is the name."

"The name's fine."

"But—"

Maddie broke off when she entered the lab. Every invention of theirs was lying in front of the Fenton Portal.

"What happened here?" she asked.

"Ghosts!" Jack said promptly. "They tried throwing our inventions into the portal! Maddie, quick! Get 'em!"

He ran towards the other end of the lab, but Maddie hesitated.

"I don't know. What if it was Jazz or Danny? Ghosts wouldn't be able to touch our weapons."

"Nonsense. That's what they want you to think."

Deciding not to argue, she helped him gather the inventions and place them back on the shelves. As soon as the area was cleared, Jack walked over to the controls and tried to lock the portal. However, to their surprise, it remained open. A look of curiosity set upon Maddie's face as she went to help her husband.

Suddenly, the floor vibrated and both of them jumped back in alarm. The room began to glow a lime green color. Before they knew what was happening, hundreds of ghosts flew out of the portal. Jack screamed and Maddie grabbed the Fenton bazooka.

"They're not getting away this time!" she said angrily. She aimed her weapon at the ceiling and fired. The ghosts separated and the missile missed.

"Maddie! They're escaping! Keep shooting!" Jack yelled frantically. He was trying to open an extra Fenton Thermos but it wouldn't budge.

Maddie aimed again and fired. They went intangible and flew through the walls. After a few minutes of shooting and dodging, the lab was finally empty. Every ghost had escaped. Jack turned back to the portal. He tried closing it, but it didn't work.

"Someone's been messing the portal," he said angrily.

Maddie, still looking for any ghosts that might've been around, turned to Jack and said, "What do you mean?"

"It's not closing."

"Try unplugging it."

Jack nodded and ran to the wires. He unplugged them, but nothing happened.

"What's going on?" he said, getting frustrated.

A few more ghosts flew through the portal. Maddie raised the bazooka and fired. She shot three of them.

"Don't bother with the bazooka," Jack called to his wife. "It'll send them back to the Ghost Zone, but they can get out again through the portal. Use the thermoses!"

Maddie nodded and dropped the bazooka. She ran to one of the shelves and grabbed two thermoses. Jack still struggled with the one he was trying to open.

"We've got to put up the ghost shield," Maddie said, trapping about four ghosts in the thermos, "so that they can't get out. Oh and Jack, you turn it the other way."

Jack looked down and twisted the cap counterclockwise. Maddie activated the shield, but it was too late. The ghosts had escaped and were now flying around Amity Park.

Meanwhile

Theonce crowdedhalls ofCasper High wereleft vacant as the last few students ran through the doors in attempts of escape.Danny transformed back into his human form and shoved the thermos into his bag.

"This is not good. Thanks to the attack, I'm even more feared now than before."

"I think you're going to need a few extra thermoses," Sam said.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Well, you can't release the ghosts back into the Ghost Zone because they will escape again. The thermos will run out of space."

"Oh, good point."

"Come on," Tucker said, grabbing his bag. "People will get suspicious if we're the only ones left in the school."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker ran outside. As soon as they opened the doors, the silence disappeared. Shouts were coming from each direction. People were running away from hundreds of ghosts. Danny's eyes widened.

"How did. . . But . . . I blocked the portal! How could this be?"

Sam was examining the scene. Homes were destroyed. The police were using Fenton bazookas to recapture the ghosts. Maddie and Jack Fenton were running around shouting, "DON'T USE THE BAZOOKAS! They'll keep coming back!"

"Danny, forget what I said before. You're going to need more than a _few _thermoses to fix this."

* * *

SAVE DANNY PHANTOM FROM CANCELLATION . . . SIGN PETITION

**(Link in bottom of profile)

* * *

**

_That's it for chapter 1. Please review._ _Next chapter: The Battle Begins_


	2. The Battle Begins

_Thanks a TON to my reviewers! I'm really glad you like it so far. When I received my first review, I was on the phone with my friend and I was screaming, "I GOT A REVIEW!" LoL. Don't ask. _

**Liaranne-** _My first reviewer. Thank you so much. I didn't get a chance to proofread so there might be a few grammar errors, but I try D Once again, thanks. This chapter's a bit more exciting than the other one . . . in my opinion anyway. Hope you like it._

**Nix nivis Noctua**- _Thanks for the review. I'll explain more about the portal problem when the battle gets to a really tense point and when Danny finds who's behind it all._

**Cyllwen**- _Thanks. I'm glad you're interested. I tried to get this chapter up quickly. I try to write ahead so that when you're reading one chapter, I'll be done with the next. I think it's better for all of us that way ) Thanks again. This chapter isn't too long, but it's got action (Not as much as the later chapters will have, but it's still something). Enjoy!_

**LavenderPaw: **_Yay! It was funny. Hi, I'm Via (aka XxMidnightWolfxX but you already know that) and no, my full name is not Via. That's my nickname. I pity you. "Busy" is an evil word._

**Baka-Chan: **_Thank you very much. I want to write another story, but I've got a busy schedule :( I'll try though._

**Spazosaurus: **_Yep, this is my first story. I'm glad you like it. I'm trying to fit time in for a sequel, but I'm not sure about that. Thanks for the review._

**Help Us, Save Danny Phantom: **_I signed the petition, and I have the link up in my profile._ **:) SAVE DANNY! **

**phantomshadowdragon:** _Ah, that's the point of the cliffhanger. It leaves you haning. Read on and find out!_

**V1rg1n1a:** _Lol, thanks but you don't have to. My stories need to be proofread so, please, bear with me._

**

* * *

**

**Amity's Hero**

Chapt 2: The Battle Begins

Danny ran back into the school. He transformed and flew out.

"Danny, no!" Sam shouted, but he didn't hear.

He saw four beast-like ghosts with hunched backs floating above the police cars. They laughed cruelly and flew down. One of them grabbed a blonde woman. She was holding a child. The ghost flew up with the woman and child in its arms.

"Release them!" Maddie shouted. She ran near the cars and looked up. Thinking quickly, she reached for her belt (which now held Fenton thermoses) and grabbed a thermos. She held it up and sucked the ghost in. The woman fell screaming and Danny quickly dived and caught her a few feet from the ground. She turned to thank him but let out a panicked shriek instead.

"Inviso-Bill!"

"You're welcome!" Danny called after her.

"You again!" a familiar voice shouted. Danny turned around and saw his mother pointing the thermos at him.

"Great. _Now _she gets it to work."

He flew up and she ran after him.

Danny flipped a few times in the air to avoid the thermos. Maddie was getting angry. She reached into the black sack tied to her belt and pulled out a small circular object. She threw it into the air and it became a net. Danny looked down and stopped flying abruptly. The net flew in front of him and missed by an inch. Maddie gritted her teeth. She raised the thermos while he was distracted and aimed it at him. Just then, another blue beam appeared and hit Danny. He screamed and tried to fly away, but the light pulled him into another thermos. Maddie looked around to see who captured him and saw Sam with a Fenton Thermos in her hands. She ran up to her.

"Sam, I can't believe it! You captured Inviso-Bill!"

Sam turned around in alarm and saw Maddie with an enthusiastic expression on her face.

"Mrs. Fenton. I-I . . ."

She hid the thermos in her bag and smiled innocently. Maddie beamed with delight and hugged the Goth tightly. Sam tossed the bag to Tucker before Mrs. Fenton released her.

They heard a ghostly wail in the distance. It was followed by a loud shout shortly after. The three of them looked up. The ghosts were grouping together. They were sending blasts at the police. The blasts nearly hit a few people.

"Jack!" Maddie shouted, before running off. "Go home, kids!" she called to Sam and Tucker. They nodded and ran off.

"That was close," Tucker said when they ran into his house. He locked the door and went into the living room with Sam. She took the thermos out of her bag and pressed release. At once, Danny flew out of it and onto Tucker's couch. He transformed into his human self and looked around.

"What happened?"

"I tried to warn you," Sam said, closing the thermos so that no one else could escape. "You can't just become Danny Phantom and fly into the sky when everyone in Amity Park is watching. Your parents were equipped with thermoses and the police were everywhere! You're in danger, Danny. You've got to be more careful. Now that the ghosts have returned, everyone's going after Inviso-Bill."

Danny looked down. Sam had a point. He was no longer the good guy in everyone's eyes. He was the most wanted ghost in Amity Park.

"But how can I fight the ghosts if I'm human?"

"You don't," Tucker said. "You just have to be careful in ghost mode. Keep in mind that everyone is looking for Inviso-Bill. They think he's the cause of all this."

Sam nodded. She looked out the window and saw the ghosts retreating. The police were now holding thermoses and they were doing a pretty good job. The amount of ghosts was decreasing rapidly.

"For now, keep out of ghost mode. Your parents are giving everybody weapons. They can capture most of the ghosts. Then you'll be left fighting a few of them. That should take no time to beat."

And of course, it was always Sam who came up with the ideas. Danny tried to smile, but he found it hard to. This is the largest amount of ghosts that have been in Amity. This wasn't just some random ghost attack. It was a war.

* * *

SAVE DANNY PHANTOM FROM CANCELLATION . . . SIGN PETITION

**(Link in bottom of profile)

* * *

**

_Danny's got a problem now. Ghost portal's not working, MASSIVE ghost attack in Amity, everyone thinks _he's_ the cause of it all. He's caught in the middle of everything. Please review! I'm going to try to get chapt 3 up soon, but I'm busy with homework so be patient :)_


	3. Ghost Restraining Container

Chapter 3 is finally up. This is a long one. It doesn't have action in it, but I can assure you the next one will. It'll also hint out who messed with the portal and one of the leaders of the war. Also, I would like to thank my reviewers:

**Purrbaby101: **_Thanks. I'm trying not to make this too different than the cartoon. In other words, I'm sticking with the way they speak and going along with the events that happened._

**Liaranne: **_Thanks again for the review:) Who's on the other side? Hmmm . . . you'll have to wait for the next chapter to get hints of that._

**ChicaDeDanny:** _Yes, I am. I don't like "Inviso-Bill" either. I want them to know his real name. Hopefully, they won't find connections between Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom._

**Can-I-Bounce-The-Ferret: **_LoL, Am. Your reviews don't even relate to the story. LOL. And it's Eejhi Beejhi not Eeji Beeji. Anyway, even though this review has nothing to do with DP, thanks for making my review amount go up by 1._

**Fantastic Bouncy Girl:** _Cakreut12 recommended this? LoL, yeah, she's awesome. Thanks for reading my story and sticking to it. I appreciate it._

**V1rg1n1a: **_LoL, YET. But they'll get there. Actually, the Amity's Hero chapters aren't really too long (not that I can remember). _

**Amity's Hero**

Chapt 3: Ghost Restraining Container

"We need EVERYONE to be prepared," Jack said seriously as he paced around the room. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were sitting in the Fentons' living room. Danny's ghost sense was going off every few seconds so he had to keep pretending to yawn to cover his mouth. Fortunately, neither of his parents noticed since they were too busy handing out weapons to the kids.

"You'll never know when a ghost may come," Maddie said, handing the last thermos to Jazz. She moaned and leaned her head back onto the couch. "Since the Fenton Portal isn't closing, we can't use any of the bazookas to send them into the Ghost Zone. So, until we fix the portal, you are to use the thermoses. By the way Sam, where's the one holding Inviso-Bill?" Maddie asked. Sam glanced at Danny nervously.

"Uh . . . I—"

"It's in her bag," Danny interrupted. He knew that if his parents thought Inviso-Bill was in the thermos, they wouldn't bother looking for him. That would probably make things easier.

"Wait, _what_?" Jazz asked, looking more confused than ever.

"I caught Inviso-Bill," Sam told her. Jazz glanced at Danny and then back at Sam. She opened her mouth to speak, but then decided it'd be best if she didn't say anything.

Then, catching on, she said, "Oh!" and smiled. "Well, our problems are solved. No Inviso-Bill. I guess it's safe to go outside," she said happily. She stood up and walked to the door, but was soon stopped by her parents.

"Our problem is _not_ solved. Sit back down Jazz," Maddie said strictly. Jazz sighed and sat back down. "There are hundreds of ghosts out there. And they'll keep coming. Our portal isn't working and we have no way of stopping them. You are not to leave this house."

"But what about school?" Tucker asked, obviously hoping for a ghost to smash it.

"We will have to talk to Mr. Lancer and principal Ishyama about that," Maddie replied. "I'm sure the mayor's going to put up extra safety precautions." Tucker grunted.

"She couldn't have just said 'No' could she?" he muttered.

Danny turned to the window. Amity Park was definitely not having a good day.

The next day wasn't any better. The ghosts all disappeared after their army began to diminish due to his parents' weapons. That meant one thing — school. The last thing he needed was homework to add to the stress.

When Danny sat down for breakfast, he realized his parents were creating more devices. There were a few metal objects in a pile at the edge of the table that looked a lot like mini metal water guns. Instead of having green designs on them, they had glowing red markings. Danny opened his mouth to ask what they were, but Jazz beat him to it.

"What are those?" she asked, walking into the kitchen and spotting the metal objects. Maddie raised her head, but Jack answered.

"They're Ghost Restraining Containers," he replied proudly. "You can refer to them as GRC's for short."

Jazz gave him a pitiful look. "Dad, I've asked this _many_ times before, but I'll ask again. Is this _really_ necessary?" she asked, holding up one of the GRC's. Jack took it from her.

"Of course it is. We're running out of Fenton thermoses. Every person in Amity Park above ten years old has one. We were beginning to run short, so your mother and I made these."

He held up the GRC he took from Jazz.

"They're a bit more advanced than the Fenton thermoses," he continued.

Danny moaned. That was already a bad start to the day.

"How?" he asked, hoping the answer wouldn't be as horrible as he was expecting it to be.

"Oh no," Jazz muttered, putting a hand on her forehead. "He'll never stop talking."

She slowly crept to the door and opened it as quietly as possible. Once she was sure her parents didn't notice her, Jazz ran out.

"Unlike the thermos, the Ghost Restraining Container can sense ghosts within a mile away. Another nice little catch is that it can suck up to ten ghosts at once and it won't take up any extra space. The thermos can only catch one ghost at a time. The GRC can get up to ten ghosts at once and take up the same amount of space the thermos would use up with one."

Danny took a minute to interpret this. It was definite that this was an addition to his list of problems.

"Done," Maddie declared as she held up the last GRC. She added it to the pile and opened a notebook. Pulling her hood down, she took a pen and began writing. "So that's ten GRC's so far," she muttered.

"You couldn't at least have given it a better name?" Danny asked, picking up one of the Ghost Restraining Containers. "How do they work anyway?"

"You just have to . . ." Jack said, raising a finger proudly. He paused and glanced at Maddie. "Uh . . ."

"There's a small red button on the handle," she said, not bothering to look up at them. Danny looked at the handle and saw a glowing red square on it. It wasn't bulging out like a normal button. Instead, it was flat against the handle.

"Anything else I should know about this?" he asked before getting up and throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"Yes," Maddie replied. "It can detect whether a human is being possessed by a ghost. If that is the case, the GRC will react and suck the ghost out of them," she said excitedly, finally lifting her head and putting the notebook down. "And that's basically it."

Danny nodded and walked toward the door. He stopped and turned back to his parents.

"Um . . . can I have this . . . just in case?" he asked. His parents nodded and gave him two more for Tucker and Sam.

Casper High

"Another one?" Tucker asked when Danny gave him the GRC. He examined it and asked, "How does it work anyway?"

"There's a button on the handle. This thing is more advanced than the Fenton thermos which means it can be used for or against me. According to my dad, it can capture about ten ghosts at once—"

"That's an improvement," Sam said, spinning it around her index finger.

"—and takes up the same amount of space the thermos would use with one ghost."

"That's a _definite_ improvement," Sam said again, holding up her GRC and examining it.

"As long as it's not used against me," Danny said, stuffing his in the locker hastily. He felt as though his finger slid over the button, but when nothing happened, he turned to walk away. Suddenly, there was a loud explosive sound and the locker blew up. He and Tucker were thrown into the wall and fell. The GRC fell to the floor. Smoke was emerging from it.

"Oops," Danny muttered. He picked it up and it began beeping loudly. Sam's and Tucker's started beeping as well.

"What's going on?" Tucker asked. Suddenly, the GRC's turned (dragging Sam and Tucker with them) to Danny.

"I think it senses my ghost side. My dad said that it reacts when it senses ghost energy. But it did nothing the entire morning."

"Maybe it just took a while for it to kick in?" Sam suggested.

"Probably," Danny said quickly, picking it up carefully with only his index finger and thumb and tossing it into the destroyed locker as if it were a venomous snake. He shut the door. Just as he did, it broke off and fell.

"That's nice," Sam said sarcastically. Danny placed his GRC in his bag and sighed.

"If it did that to your locker, imagine what it could do to you," Tucker said, obviously making things worse. Danny glared at him.

"Thanks Tuck, I feel so much better," he said ironically. "And can you turn those things off!" he added. Sam's and Tucker's GRC's were still beeping.

"How do you do that?" Sam asked.

"I don't kno—"

"What's going on?" an adult voice echoed through the hall. Danny, Sam, and Tucker turned around quickly. Principal Ishyama walked up to them with her hands behind her back.

"What are you three doing in the hall?" she asked. "The bell rang five minutes ago."

Danny gasped and checked his watch. He was late to Math. He was so caught up in his ghost troubles that he forgot about everything else. He turned to go to class, but was stopped once more by the principal.

"What's that noise?" she asked. Sam and Tucker quickly stuffed the GRC's in their bags.

"Uh . . . a bird?" Danny said, noting a hint of nervousness in his voice. Principal Ishyama eyed him suspiciously.

"As ridiculous as that sounds, I'll just let you off this time. Get to class," she said before turning to walk away. Once she was gone, the trio sighed with relief and ran to class.

Danny could barely pay attention during Math. The GRC was still beeping. His teacher paused about ten times in the first three minutes of their entrance because of the noise.

"And so, as you all know, you must drag the x over to . . . WHAT IS THAT NOISE?" she said angrily, slamming her papers on the desk. Nobody said anything. After a minute of silence (except for the beeping), she continued speaking, trying to ignore it.

About three minutes later, Danny shouted out in frustration. He took the Ghost Restraining Container and began banging it on his desk screaming, "WHY CAN'T YOU SHUT UP!"

It took him a while to realize that the entire class was staring at him.

"That was smooth, Danny," Sam said sarcastically when they left class. Danny's face was already a scarlet color due to embarrassment. Tucker laughed.

"Man, you should've seen the look on your face," he said, holding up his PDA. "Luckily—"

"Fortunately," Sam corrected.

"—I took pictures so you _can_ see . . ."

"Give me that!" Danny yelled, reaching for the PDA. He and Tucker fell just as two cheerleaders passed by. They saw the two of them on the floor and exchanged glances. Then they walked away smirking.

"Wait!" Tucker called. "It's not what you think!"

Sam was laughing hysterically. "Forget what I said. _This_ is smooth."

"Remind me to hurt Tucker after English," Danny said as he stood up. He gasped. "Oh no! I forgot my report in my locker! I'm gonna be late!"

"Going to," Sam corrected again as he ran off. "And it won't be the first time," she added in a mutter. Tucker reached into his bag and took out his GRC.

"This thing has been beeping all morning! How do you turn it off?"

"You don't," Sam said miserably as she shoved hers into the locker to mute the noise. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Wait a minute!" She reached back into the locker and took it out.

"What?" Tucker questioned, still examining the GRC to see if there was a way to silence it.

"Don't you see? Danny's gone!"

"So?"

Sam put her hand to her head in frustration. "So . . ." she said in a falsely calm voice, "it's still beeping. That means there's another ghost."

"That's right . . ." a cold voice said from behind them.

* * *

SAVE DANNY PHANTOM FROM CANCELLATION . . . SIGN PETITION

**(Link in bottom of profile)

* * *

**

_That's it for Chapt 3. Please review._


	4. New Power

Hey! I've finally gotten chapter 4 up. And once again, I would like to thank all of my reviewers:

**cakreut12:** _You'll find out who it is in this chapter. Thanks for the review._

**Can-I-bounce-The-Ferret: **_LoL. Am, you've had WAY too much sugar. By the way, this is the friend I was talking to when I was shouting "I GOT A REVIEW!" She's weird . . . like me :) Thanks for the review and yes, I am a DP freak and I'm proud to say it. I'm obsessed! LoL. BTW Am, lay off the sugar. Oh and, I GOT MORE REVIEWS! LoL_

**ChicaDeDanny:** _Thanks._ _I don't even know why I made the GRC but it's getting useful in the plot so I'm glad I did._

**Liaranne:** _Thanks a lot. I read the 'Wows' and I got so happy. LoL Glad to know that everyone is in character. I don't want to stray too far from the original._

**Wishing for rain:** _I also correct grammar. Ask Am. I do it a lot to her and she gets annoyed. I also don't follow it at times. People are always saying "You make us use proper grammar when you don't use it?" I like your pen name. I enjoy the rain. Thanks again for the review._

**Asilla:** _You'll know who it is soon. And (you already know) I updated! I'm happy. LoL Thanks for the review. (Maybe I should start counting how many times I say that. Egh, no. I hate math)_

**Cyllwen:** _You really think it's interesting? I don't like it much. . . and that's not the way it's supposed to be. LoL_

**Purrbaby101:** _You'll find out who it is. For now, you must wait and read. Also, ppl, in this chapt, you will find out who messed with the portal._

**Fantastic Bouncy Girl:** _I like to add a bit of humor to my stories. And no, I didn't create Ishyama. She was introduced to us as the principal in Public Enemies. Her name does sound Japanese. I'm 99.9 sure she is._

**phantomshadowdragon:**_ LoL, we can all agree that Dark Danny is cool (though somewhat creepy and twisted) but this story was written before season two began. But your first guess was good._

**Tepa:**_ I'm working on it. DP's too good to let go._

**JD Phoenix:**_ II'm glad you read and liked both AH and FR. Thanks for the review. Keep reading! LoL .. . .the suspense._

**V1rg1n1a:**_ My cliffhangers get worse, Gin. But don't worry; they're not THAT bad. Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews! I love you too my crazy and completely insane buddy! And no, I'm not fabulous. I reread this story and made a face. I don't like the writing style, but thanks :D_

**

* * *

**

**Amity's Hero**

Chapt 4: New Power

Sam and Tucker turned around abruptly, only to see a flash of red light. Danny returned shortly after holding a few slightly burned papers.

"I've got it. Come on, let's go to Eng—"

He looked up and saw nothing.

"Uh . . . Sam? Tuck?"

Danny looked around and shrugged. They probably went to class. The bell rang and he winced. He checked his watch and sighed.

"Late again," he muttered as he ran away.

The door slowly creaked open and Mr. Lancer stopped writing.

"Late again, Mr. Fenton."

"I ran into . . . uh . . . a ghost," Danny replied lamely. He sat down and opened his books.

"I see," Lancer replied, obviously not believing him. "And you're not injured at all?"

Danny looked up. Before he could think of an excuse, Mr. Lancer spoke again.

"Where are Ms. Manson and Mr. Foley?"

Danny gasped and looked around. Sam and Tucker were no where in sight. That couldn't be good.

"May I be excused? I'm not feeling well," he said. Lancer eyed him suspiciously and nodded.

Danny ran out of class immediately.

"I'm going ghost!" he said after making sure no one was in the hall. A flash of light engulfed him and he transformed into Danny Phantom. Just then, Dash walked into the hall whistling. He caught sight of Danny and froze.

"Inviso-Bill!" he shouted before running away.

"MY NAME IS _NOT _INVISO-BILL!" Danny shouted angrily. He turned intangible and flew through the wall. Once outside, he called Tucker. No one picked up so he called Sam. Once again, no one answered.

"Where are you?" he muttered. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared behind him. He stopped and turned around.

Five black-eyed ghosts were levitating behind him. They all looked identical. Each of them had flame-like white hair on their necks and a piercing stare.

"Who are you?" Danny asked. The ghosts remained silent. Danny continued to watch them. Suddenly, there was another flash of light and they all disappeared. Danny gasped as he felt something collide with his head. He fell forward and landed on the sidewalk. Right above him, one of the ghosts smirked. Danny gritted his teeth angrily. He dropped his bag on the floor and flew up.

"You're going to regret that!" he shouted as he sent an ectoplasmic blast at it. It dived and dodged. Danny's eyes widened. It was too fast. He couldn't hit it.

"Danny Phantom," the ghost said in an amused tone. "This should be interesting. My name is Zeith."

"Zeith?" Danny repeated, trying not to laugh. The ghost narrowed its eyes. Before Danny knew what happened, he was hit in the back of the head again by Zeith. He stumbled forward and turned around.

"How did you get there so quickly?"

Zeith smirked. He shot an ectoplasmic beam at Danny. Danny gasped and formed a shield. Just as the blast was reflected, there was another flash of light and Zeith appeared behind him. He kicked and Danny fell forward. He looked up and saw the ghost watching him.

"How does he do that?" he muttered to himself. Just as he was about to take flight, another flash of light appeared in the sky and, thinking quickly, Danny turned around. He swung his fist while turning and ended up punching the ghost.

Zeith flew several feet before colliding with the ground. He got up quickly but was soon knocked down again by Danny's kick.

"So, you can teleport?" Danny asked as he raised his fist again.

"You can say that," Zeith replied in an amused tone as he stood up. Danny kicked off the ground and flew into the air. Zeith followed. The two ghosts began sending ectoplasmic blasts at each other. Zeith continued to disappear and reappear near Danny.

"Stop doing that!" Danny shouted as the ghost disappeared, reappeared, disappeared, and reappeared again.

"What's the matter? Am I too much for the infamous Danny Phantom? Or should I say Inviso-Bill?" Zeith mocked. Danny narrowed his eyes menacingly.

"My name is _not_ INVISO-BILL!" he shouted. Zeith's laughter rang in his mind. He closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were glowing even more. Zeith stopped abruptly. Danny raised his arms and shouted, "I'm Danny Phantom. Remember that!" He brought his arms down in a swift-like motion and a glowing blue light followed. It resembled a curved blade and grew larger as he dropped his arms through the air. The blade cut into the ground with a powerful force and moved toward Zeith, leaving a large crevice in its path. Zeith's eyes widened and he screamed as the blade-like blast hit him. He was thrown twenty feet back and fell through one of the buildings.

Danny gasped and looked at his hands. A blue light was flashing around him. It soon faded and he looked up. A flash appeared in the sky and Zeith appeared. He looked furious and beaten up. The hair on his neck was disheveled and he many cuts on his face. His black cloak was torn and he had a bruise under his left eye.

Thinking quickly, Danny ran to his bag and grabbed the GRC just as the ghost dived toward him. He aimed it at him and pressed the button on the handle and a red beam shot out of it. It engulfed Zeith and he began shouting. His shouts were muted as he was sent into the Ghost Restraining Container. Once inside, the flash disappeared and Danny sighed with relief. He looked at his hands again. Everything was normal.

"Did I just get . . . a new power?"

He turned around to continue his search when another flash caught his attention. Danny sighed and turned around again. Four ghosts identical to Zeith floated ten feet in the air right above him.

"So, you still haven't learned?" Danny asked, holding the GRC up threateningly. The ghosts looked at each other and then turned back to Danny Phantom. They let out a loud screech and he dropped the GRC.

Danny covered his ears and the ghosts took the chance to get the GRC. They dived and Danny gasped. He jumped forward, grabbing the GRC as he did. The ghosts pulled out of their dive and flew back up. Danny aimed the weapon at them and they all flew in different directions.

"Release our brother!" one of them shouted.

"I've got a better idea," Danny replied, activating the GRC and trapping the second ghost inside. "Two down and three to go."

The other three looked at each other and then flew away. Danny lowered the GRC and smiled triumphantly. His smile faded when he realized that they were headed toward his home.

He threw his bag over his shoulder and followed the trio. They noticed and dived. There was a flash of light and one of them appeared behind him. Danny was expecting that. Zeith always did it. He stopped flying and kicked behind him, but to his surprise, the ghost knew what was coming. It ducked and grabbed his foot. Danny screamed as the ghost threw him into a parked car. He flew back up, but the same thing was repeated.

Once again, the ghosts disappeared and reappeared around him. They threw him again, but this time, Danny tried to break the fall. He tried to fly, but the force of the wind was too strong. Instead, he put his hands in front of him and aimed a blast at the ground. Danny stopped falling. He didn't end the blast. Instead, its collision with the ground caused him to be pushed upward. He flew back up and punched one of the ghosts. It flew into one of its brothers. He grabbed the GRC and caught them both.

"Just you left," he said to the last one.

"Release my brothers!" it shouted angrily. Danny grunted and it sent a blast at him. He flew up and dodged it. The ghost followed him and continued to throw energy beams at him. He became intangible and they went through him.

"Is that all you've got?" Danny mocked as he flew to the left. The ghost stopped and turned around. His opponent was gone. Then, suddenly, Danny punched it from behind. It flew a few extra feet before realizing what happened.

"That's strange," Danny muttered. "Zeith would've teleported if he couldn't find me."

The ghost screeched again and Danny covered his ears. He blasted it but missed. It began to circle around him.

"Why aren't you teleporting?" Danny asked, keeping on eye on it. The ghost remained silent. Danny was about to attack when he realized something. All five of them looked identical. "You can't teleport can you?" he asked.

"Not without my brothers," the ghost snarled. It flew forward and Danny dodged it.

"So you only have that power when your brothers are around. When you teleport, one of your brothers appears where you would've been. Without them, you can't defend yourself," Danny said casually. The ghost's eyes widened. Instead of attacking again, it flew away. Danny became invisible and followed it.

After about three minutes of flying, the ghost spotted a building and went through it. It was definitely the Fentons' home. The ghost devices on the roof gave it away. Danny flew through the wall and chased after the ghost. He ended up in his parents' lab.

"Plasmius, he's gotten Zeith, Ricko, Gary, and Theo," a familiar voice panted. Danny hid behind a desk and listened.

"We'll free them later," Vlad's voice replied. Danny shifted a bit and saw Vlad Plasmius' cloak.

"What about Inviso-Bill?" the ghost asked.

There was a few seconds' silence and then Vlad spoke again.

"He has gotten on my last nerve. But we shouldn't worry about him. I've already freed more than enough ghosts by wrecking that portal. We'll have an army soon. And if his town doesn't destroy him, every ghost in Amity will."

Danny heard footsteps coming closer. He wanted to jump out and punch Vlad, but he knew he shouldn't. Plasmius was right. With all of the ghosts in Amity, everyone would be after him and if they didn't destroy him, the ghosts would. In addition to that, Vlad could blackmail Danny.

Another thought came to him. If he was to battle Vlad and his 'army', everyone would see that he was good. To add to that, Plasmius would be considered a villain, so Danny could blackmail _him_.

"But how are we going to lure him out into the open?" the ghost asked.

"That's simple," Plasmius replied. When he stopped speaking, Danny crawled from behind the desk to see what he was pointing to. He felt rage wash over him as he saw Tucker and Sam tied in the corner.

* * *

SAVE DANNY PHANTOM FROM CANCELLATION . . . SIGN PETITION

**(Link in bottom of profile)

* * *

**

_The end of Chapter 4. Finally. My hands hurt. Also, keep in mind that the ghost 'army' isn't really an army . . . YET. They're just there to lure DPhantom out into the open so that Amity can get rid of him. But later on, their only choice will be to join together. I'm gonna stop here before I give it all away. Please review! I'm gonna (going to) try to count how many times I say "Thanks for the review"_


	5. Trust Is Lost

Sorry it took so long to update. I was busy with (ugh) school. Too much homework! Well, my birthday's this Friday (4/1/05) and I was really happy so I decided to finish HW early (that wasn't too hard to do considering most of my teachers were absent) so that I could update. And the whole "My birthday's on April Fool's Day" is no joke. Whoever tries to prank me is going down :)

And once again, I would love to thank all of my reviewers. . .

**Liaranne:** _Thank you very much. As always, I love your reviews. Vlad is pretty evil huh:) Unfortunately, he has brains and Danny . . . well . . . Danny's kind of clueless (in a fun kind of way)_

**Cakreut12: **_Thank you. I love it when you guys say my stories are awesome. It makes me really happy. LoL. Yes, the evil mutated vampire has captured Sam and Tucker. Now you get to see what happens. . ._

**Purrbaby101:** _Yes. It was him . . . the evil one. And this is my third review in a row with the word "awesome" :) I'm going to be very happy this week. LoL. Here's Chapt 5 . . . (well, after the reviews anyway)_

**Wishing For Rain: **_My grammar-correcting reviewer! Hi. :) Rain is awesome. Anyway, this is the fourth review with the word "awesome". I'm so happy. LoL. Thanks for the comment on the new ghost. I just added it as a way to keep the chapt interesting. I think it fit in pretty well. Also, I am happy to say that you do not need to wait any longer for the next chapt 'cause here it is._

**HIMROCKMYHEARTAGRAM:** _LoL I'm very glad that this is one of the rare stories that is actually good. I'm also very thankful that you like it so much and are adding it your faves. Fortunately for you, you didn't have to wait long for me to update 'cause you sent your review a few hours ago :) (Yes, I know, a lot of smileys. I can't help it) Also, I despise the name Inviso-Bill. What genius came up with it anyway?Why do thepeople in the show call him pasty-faced. Is he?Well, anyway, back to the review. Thanks again :)_

**Bluish Black Dolphin: **_You're another reviewer that didn't have to wait long for me to update because your review came shortly after HIMROCKMYHEARTAGRAM's. Anyway, I updated. Enjoy!_

**Fantastic Bouncy Girl: **_Sadly, yes, Sam and Tuck. How else will Vlad get to Danny? LoL, thanks for the review!_

**Crazy Billie Joe Loving Freak:** _LoL, thank you. And yes, I try to make my cliffhangers suspenseful or (in my reviewers' words) . . . evil. The story is complete, but I editted it and made the chapters longer. The internet on that computer doesn't work though so I can't put it up, but when I do, I'll write it in my profile. Thanks for reviewing!_

**V1rg1n1a: **_Vlad is a butt, we all know that. But he'll get what's coming to him soon enough._

**THANKS A TON TO MY REVIEWERS!**

_For those of you who do not know what pasty-faced means, here's the definition . . . "Having a pale or unhealthy appearance." Eh, they probably said that because ghosts are pale. Eh, who cares. In a few days I'm gonna ("Going to"__for Wishing For Rain) be Danny's age. I'm a very happy person. Now I'm going to close my mouth and let you read ...

* * *

_

**Amity's Hero**

Chapt 5: Trust Is Lost

"Leave Danny alone!" Sam snapped. Vlad laughed cruelly and turned to the portal.

"And since everyone has escaped, I don't think they should be going back," he said, raising his arm. A red light appeared. Just as he was about to blast the portal, Danny leapt forward and collided with him. The two of them fell.

"Danny!" Tucker shouted eagerly. Danny flew over to them and untied the ropes. Sam and Tucker stood up and took out their GRC's.

"Distract him," Sam said. "Tucker and I'll get rid of them."

Danny nodded and flew back to Plasmius. He raised his fist and punched, but Vlad grabbed his wrist and threw him into one of the shelves.

Sam ran behind the desk and aimed at him, but he blasted her without looking. She fell and Tucker ducked.

"Well, we can assume he's a lot stronger than we assumed," he whimpered.

"You can be such a coward," Sam muttered as he helped her up.

"Guys, hurry!" Danny shouted. Vlad yawned and duplicated himself into four. They surrounded Danny and blasted. Danny created a shield and turned to Sam and Tucker. They had managed to catch the last ghost brother.

"He's too strong," Tucker called back. Vlad laughed.

"Wait!" Sam shouted. Tucker jumped in surprise.

"What?"

"We can set up thermoses around the room and activate them at once," she suggested. "Plasmius can see the light and get distracted."

"But they can't get into contact with each other," Tucker said. "It'll cause an explosion or something. Danny's dad told me," he added.

"Well it's worth a shot."

Just then, Danny flew into the wall behind them. He got up rubbing his head.

"What'd I miss?"

"Sam wants to blow up the lab by activating the Fenton thermoses at once. She doesn't even know if it'll work," Tucker said. Sam glared at him.

"Gee that's nice. Let's blow ourselves through the roof and see how that turns out," Danny said sarcastically. Sam opened her mouth to speak, but all four Vlads blasted Danny into the wall again.

"Think of something!" Danny called to them.

"Yeah Tucker. Think of something," Sam snapped at Tucker. "It's obvious none of _my_ plans will work."

"Yeesh, all right, I'm sorry," Tucker defended. Sam's glare disappeared and she smiled.

"Plasmius," she called. Vlad turned to her carelessly. Taking his distraction as an advantage, Danny flew up and got ready to punch. However, without even turning to face his opponent, Vlad stuck out his arm and grabbed Danny by the throat.

"What?" he replied in a bored tone as the teenager gagged beneath his grasp.

"Do you think it's wise to fight in an anti-ghost laboratory?" Sam asked, glancing at Danny as he tried to pull Vlad's hand off his throat.

Vlad released him and looked around.

"The girl uses her brain. Maybe you two should try it," he added to Danny and Tucker. They glared at him as all four Vlads became one. "We will meet again, Daniel. But be warned. Our next get-together won't be a pleasant one."

"As if _this_ one was?" Danny said, putting his hand to his throat. Vlad smiled and flew through the ceiling. Sam ran over to Danny.

"Danny, are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Sam."

"What do you think he meant by 'our next get-together'?" Tucker asked. Danny shrugged.

"I dunno—"

"Don't know," Sam corrected.

"—but I won't be looking forward to it. Well, I know one thing. Vlad's the one who trashed the portal so he's definitely up to something."

"He kept talking about an army of ghosts before you came," Tucker told him. "He was telling us how this ghost attack was sure to get the town to think you were behind it all."

"He also said that when you try to act like the hero, those who know you as the villain will destroy you. He's right, you know. You've got to clear your name," Sam said.

"And speaking of names," Tucker added. "What are you going to do about 'Inviso-Bill'?"

"I don't know," Danny replied. "That's another thing I've got to add to my list of things to do."

Sam shook her head and sighed.

"Get rid of the ghosts, stop Plamius, prove to the town that you're on their side, keep your secret safe, let everyone know that your name is Danny Phantom without having them find connections between Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton—"

"By the way, how are you going to do that?" Tucker interrupted.

Danny shrugged.

"I dunno . . . DON'T know," Danny corrected quickly when he saw the look on Sam's face. "Maybe if I can duplicate into two forms, I can be Danny Phantom _and_ Danny Fenton at the same time. No one will suspect a thing. Besides, Daniel's a common name."

"Wow, you're actually right," Sam teased. "And the scary part is . . . that might work."

Danny transformed into his human form and grabbed his bag. As soon as he saw it, he gasped and checked his watch.

"Oh no! Lancer's gonna kill me!"

"Going to!" Sam said angrily, but by the time she was finished, Danny was already running up the stairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The three of them walked into Lancer's room quietly. It was easy to see that they had been running. All of them were out of breath and they were moving very slowly.

"What happened to you?" Mr. Lancer asked, looking over his book at Danny. His hair was messier than usual and it was easy to tell he had been in a fight.

"Nothing," Danny lied, taking his seat. "I tripped."

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes. Tucker, however, looked pleased that Danny used an excuse that wasn't too far from the truth since it happened on a daily basis.

"Tucker and I were late because we took the wrong staircase," the Goth said apologetically.

"The wrong staircase? How could you take the wrong staircase?" he questioned, but when they opened their mouths to speak, he just held up his hand and muttered, "Nevermind."

Ten minutes passed and Danny was resting his head on the desk. The book Lancer was reading to them was enough to put the entire class to sleep. He yawned and looked up. Just as he did, Danny noticed the green board behind his English teacher glow an odd off-white color as two ghosts phased through it. His ghost sense escaped his mouth immediately.

It didn't take long for the entire class to notice the ghouls behind their teacher. Shouts filled the room as everyone began to run in different directions. In a few seconds, everyone was shoving their way to the exit. Danny looked around to make sure that no one was watching him so that he could go ghost, but a missile was fired. He turned around and saw Valerie with one of her ghost hunting guns. One of the ghosts was hit and fell through the board, but about ten more flew into the room. One of them grabbed Valerie's gun and the other grabbed her.

"Valerie!" Danny yelled. He paused and muttered, "I'm actually worried about _her_?"

"Danny!" Sam called. Danny turned around. No one was watching him.

"Oh, right. I'm going ghost!"

There was a flash of light and where Danny Fenton was standing was now a ghost with messy white hair and glowing green eyes. He flew up to Valerie but another ghost grabbed his arm and threw him into the wall.

The same ghost that grabbed Valerie's gun shot a missile at her. She screamed and flipped over (flipping the ghost too) and the missile missed her by inches. The ghost holding her released its grip and flew over to one of its partners. The other ghost that fired at Valerie threw the weapon at Danny and, thinking quickly, he caught it to avoid being hit. Valerie turned around and saw him. Her eyes narrowed and he knew what just happened.

"Wait! No! You've got it all wrong—" Danny began, dropping the weapon, but Valerie closed her bag to hide her equipment and ran into the throng of students trying to escape.

"You're never going to get out like this! EVERYONE SEPARATE!" Lancer shouted.

The students did as they were told and grouped into four. Everyone ran out. Danny looked around, but the ghosts disappeared. He hid behind a desk and became human again. He joined Sam and Tucker and the three of them ran into the hall.

"What happened?" Tucker asked, getting his GRC ready.

Danny didn't even get to open his mouth to speak due to an explosive sound behind them. Everyone turned around. Before them floated the one and only Walker. He was followed by about twelve of his guards. Danny gasped and ran to the nearest locker. Instead of phasing through it, he crashed into it. Stumbling back, he fell to the floor groaning.

"That was smart," Sam said, helping her friend up.

"I can't control my powers well when in human form," Danny replied, rubbing his forehead.

Sam and Tucker nodded and covered him. Sam stood in front of him and Tucker ran in back. There was another flash of light and two blue rings formed behind Sam. In a few seconds, 'Inviso-Bill' flew into the air. All of the students began to run in the opposite direction of Walker, but his guards surrounded them and they all moved into the center of the hall.

"Relax, we won't hurt you . . . yet," Walker said with a nasty grin. "We can't start any of our destruction on this town without our accomplice, Inviso-Bill."

Danny's eyes narrowed threateningly, but Walker didn't care. He spotted the ghost and smirked.

"And there he is . . ."

Everyone looked up in alarm and saw Danny. He was glaring at Walker.

"I am _not _your accomplice!" he shouted angrily. Two of Walker's guards flew up and grabbed his arms. He tried to break free of their grasp but they flew through the wall.

The three ghosts flew into another classroom. They released Danny and he fell. When he stood up, the ghosts attacked again. Before Danny knew what was happening, he felt pain rising in his face and was only able to see fists. He tried turning intangible, but he couldn't concentrate. He was able to hear people's shouts in the distance.

When Danny finally flew out of the ghosts' reach, he realized the classroom wasn't empty. In fact, there was a teacher and students. One girl caught his attention — Jazz.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where is he?" Sam asked, trying to get around the crowd of students. The rest of Walker's guards began to attack and everyone was running again. Sam was pushed into the locker about ten times in the past minute and Tucker was desperate enough to run into one of them to hide. Someone ran into Sam and she dropped her bag.

"Watch it!" she shouted as she dropped to her knees to search for it.

"Sam!" Tucker shouted.

"What?" Sam snapped, getting kicked by a girl who was running by and didn't notice her. "Sorry, Tucker. I didn't mean to—"

A cold feeling swept through her and she turned around. One of Walker's guards was behind her. Before the ghost could do anything, Tucker jumped out of the locker and ran in front of his friend. He was holding the GRC up threateningly.

"Get back!" he warned. The ghost laughed and flew towards him. He pressed the button and the GRC began to glow. A powerful beam escaped from it and Tucker's hands moved upward through the air because of the force. The beam engulfed the ghost and it was sucked into the gun-like weapon.

Sam stood up and smiled.

"Wow, Tucker. That was brave. Thanks."

Tucker spun the GRC around his index finger and beamed triumphantly.

"Don't mention it. Besides, Danny would've killed me if anything happened to you and I was able to prevent it," he added, losing his triumphant look.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said quickly. "Come on. Let's go to the cafeteria. Danny's probably there."

"Or you could just be using that as an excuse to get food," Sam said knowingly. Tucker paused and then shrugged.

"I didn't eat breakfast. Come on."

He ran off and Sam shook her head with a grin before following him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Da— I mean Inviso-Bill!" Jazz shouted as her brother was thrown into the wall by one of the ghosts. It took out a glowing green staff and pointed it at him. Thinking quickly, Jazz grabbed her textbook and threw it at the ghost. It was caught off guard and dropped the rod. Danny took the chance to grab the weapon, but the other ghost grabbed his leg and threw him back.

He became intangible and flew through the wall. Becoming tangible again, Danny felt himself hit the ground as he landed on his back on the cafeteria floor. He got up and looked around. About twenty students were in the cafeteria and five of them were holding the door shut. He was able to see Sam and Tucker by the food. Tucker, of course, was stuffing his face with the meat. Sam was wearing a horrified expression at the sight of him. Dash, Paulina, Star, and Kwan were by the window. Kwan and Star were leaning against the wall under it. He saw a girl in a red suit standing by the corner, trying to avoid being seen. It was definitely Valerie. Forgetting he was still in ghost form, Danny walked further into the room to meet up with Sam and Tucker.

Dash screamed and hid behind Kwan. Seeing Inviso-Bill, Star jumped behind Kwan as well. Paulina stared at Danny with a dazed look on her face. Star grabbed her hand and dragged her behind the football player.

Panicked screams echoed in the room and Danny stopped. He realized why people were yelling and took a few steps back. As soon as he was about to run behind the soda machine to transform, Walker's guards flew through the wall and attacked. Tucker shoved the chicken leg into his mouth and took out his GRC. Sam turned to Danny and gasped. He took a step forward and saw a flash from where Sam was looking. In a split second, Valerie's missile connected with his shoulder and knocked him off his feet. He fell back and clutched his wound.

Valerie was no longer hiding in the corner. She was walking up to him with her weapons ready.

"I can't believe I actually thought you were nice! I knew it! Never trust a ghost!"

"I didn't do anything to you!" Danny replied defensively. "It was—"

"Save it! I'm done believing your lies!" she snapped. Just as Danny was about to dodge her attack, the lights flickered and died out. The entire cafeteria was pitch black. He was able to see a small green light directly in front of him. It usually happened in the dark. Danny tried looking around, but the light was very faint and didn't help much. Just as he turned to where Sam and Tucker were standing, a missile caught him off guard and sent him flying a couple more feet. He turned around so that he was lying on his back and looked up.

"You know, one disadvantage on your part is the glowing eyes!" Valerie's voice called in the distance and a flash signaled the use of her weapon. Danny got up and dodged the next assault. He flew to the other end of the cafeteria, ignoring people's shouts when he flew through them by accident. However, no matter where he went, Valerie was already there. He sensed her fist drawing closer and he ducked. She missed and he closed his eyes. He was going to have to fight with only reflexes.

Fortunately for Danny, he was able to sense and hear Valerie. Therefore, he was able to dodge her attacks and keep his distance. The lights flickered once more and then the power returned. Valerie closed her eyes quickly so that the light wouldn't catch her off guard. Danny opened his eyes and moaned. He was used to seeing the darkness. In a few seconds' time, he was hit in face by Valerie.

Sam looked around and saw him. She tapped Tucker on the shoulder and he looked up. Danny was in the air, avoiding Valerie's missiles.

"Give it up, ghost!"

Danny clenched his teeth and dived. Valerie followed his movement. He pulled out of the dive and flew around her several times. She lowered her weapon and tried to see where he was.

Suddenly, he flew into her and she fell off of her flyer. She got up and kicked him. He fell back and she kicked again. Before he landed, Valerie grabbed his arm and spun halfway before releasing him and letting him fly into the wall. Danny landed next to Kwan, Paulina, Dash, and Star. They all gasped and took a few steps back. Before Danny could get up, Valerie grabbed his arm again and tried pushing him into the wall. He flipped around and ended up grabbing her free hand. The two wrestled with each other for a few seconds before Valerie kicked Danny in the chest and he fell into Star.

"Sorry," Danny said quickly, helping her up. She crawled away from him as quickly as possible and joined her friends. Valerie ran toward him again and he raised his arm to punch.

"Knock him out, Red!" Dash called, obviously not knowing who was in the red suit. "Make him regret ever messing with—"

Instead, Danny turned around, swinging his around and punched Dash in the face. The quarterback fell into the wall and looked up angrily.

"Oops," Danny said, not sounding apologetic. Paulina gasped and turned to Dash.

"Actually, you kind of deserved that," she muttered. She turned around and walked away before Dash could reply.

Valerie aimed her energy gun at Danny once more and fired. As soon as she pressed the trigger, one of Walker's ghosts flew into her and knocked her off balance. The blast hit one of the ceiling lights and it fell. Paulina looked up.

"Paulina!" Danny shouted.

* * *

SAVE DANNY PHANTOM FROM CANCELLATION . . . SIGN PETITION

**(Link in bottom of profile)

* * *

**

_I know many of_ _you want Paulina to get squished. Maybe some of you don't (pauses and hears cricket noises). Sadly, that's the end of Chapter 5. I hope I have enough time to get chapter 6 by my birthday. As you all know, Valerie no longer trusts Danny because she thinks he's the one who tried to hurt her in Lancer's class. Now you know why I called this chapter 'Trust Is Lost'_

_I'm happy :) My birthday's on a Friday, I got accepted into the school I wanted to be in (even though my sister says it's a nightmare), I finally got chapter 5 up, and my reviewers are making me very blissful. Also, for those of you who celebrate it, Happy One Day After Easter! Well, that all depends on when you're reading this._


	6. Misfortune

**YASU! Finally 14! I'm so happy. See? Wasn't that quick? The last time I updated was 3/29/05. It's 4/1/05 now and I'm finally Danny's age! And I'm glad to say that all of my friends gave up on trying to fool me. After 4 years of trying and failing, they decided not to bother. LoL. Ok, I'll just get on with it. . .**

**Cakreut12: **_Yes, that would be very ironic. And, for the question if Vlad's coming again, you'll just have to read to find out. As for the school . . . well, let's just say homework got me angry so . . . um . . . .eh just read._

**Hearts of Eternity: **_I am so happy that you're addicted. That's what I was aiming for :) Your questions answered:_

_1) Danny is getting annoyed of being called Inviso-Bill, but he's not really telling anyone in the town what his name is yet because he's afraid they'll put two and two together and find out who he is. I mean, come on, how many kids do you see in Amity with his head-shape, hairstyle, and voice? As stated in one of the earlier chapters, first he wants to learn to multiply so that he can be Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton at the same time. So, don't expect him to clear his name anytime soon. (I hate 'Inviso-Bill' too. Don't worry.)_

_2) Will Danny ever be considered the good guy? Hm . . . maybe later on you'll see some hints of people thinking he's okay. And by later on, I mean somewhere in this chapter._

_3) Danny's mother doesn't know what her son is and I don't think she will know, unless it's in the show. But someone else will find out . . . _

_Pain from questions in your head. Hm, at least you HAVE something in your head. I usually hear wind_ :D

**Liaranne:**_ "Great action scenes" Yay! That's what I was going for. "My brain is dead at the moment" Heh, be glad you have one. My head is empty._

**Purrbaby101:**_ I've got a chapt up. Now you can drop the 'early'. LoL I got so many balloons, ppl began thinking I'd get blown away. Anyway, TWO DP EPISODES TODAY! I like the part where he hit Dash too. If only I was there. I'd hit him again. Oh and, feel free to give long reviews, ppl. I love long reviews! Thanks again and I hope you get into a good high school._

**Just Plain Insane:**_ Your pen name describes me so well (especially when I'm with Amanda. We're crazy) I would like to squash Paulina like a bug, but Danny could prevent that. Let's see if he did or if the stupid popluar girl becomes 1-D._

**Bluish Black Dolphin:**_ Happy belated birthday! Thanks and I updated REALLY soon._

**Wishing For Rain:** _Grammar-corrector. Hola! Qué__ pasa? Yay! You used the word awesome! LoL Yeah! Dash got punched. Celebrate people! Thanks! My birthday was a very happy one, yes. I got to hit people (mainly Amanda and Alice) in the face with balloons! That was awesome. Ok, enough about that. For those of you who didn't know, Alice is my BoA/Japanese loving friend. Lucky for you, my impatient reviewer, I have updated._

**Fantastic Bouncy Girl: **_He is under a lot of stress. Bit this is nothing compared to what he's going to be facing later on._

**V1rg1n1a: **_LoL, if only. I'm so sorry my friend, but so long as Danny Phantom is on the job, Paulina just might not get squashed . . . yet :D_

**THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS! Also, I have to say something to annoy you . . . I GOT AN MP3 player! Eeeeeeeh! And yes, some of you may not care, but it made me happy to say it. Another thing, don't expect me to update anytime soon. LoL The only reason I updated so quickly was because I wanted to give you guys a gift for my special day. There, now I'm not the only one happy today. Ok, on with the fic. ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Amity's Hero**

Chapt 6 - Misfortune

Paulina screamed and jumped out of the way. As soon as her feet left the ground, Danny grabbed her wrist and flew forward as fast as he could. The lights missed them by a few inches and whispers replaced the shouts.

Danny was able to hear, "Did you see that? Inviso-Bill just saved Paulina!" and "Amity's number one enemy just saved Paulina."

He was too busy trying to hear what everyone was saying that he was caught off guard when Valerie flew by and punched him. He fell back and looked up.

Danny flew into the air and began shooting energy blasts at her. She dodged two and was hit by the last. The whispering stopped and people were back to running for cover.

"Stop!" Danny said quickly, avoiding another one of Valerie's attacks. "This is dangerous. Someone can get hurt."

"Like you care!" she replied angrily. Then, pausing, she looked around. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. This couldn't keep going.

She turned back to Inviso-Bill, but he was gone. She looked around the room. Suddenly, there was a flash of light behind her and everyone covered their eyes. Danny was holding his arms out and trying to use his ectoplasmic energy to create a light strong enough for everyone to look away. Once everyone's eyes were averted, he transformed back into Danny Fenton and ran over to Sam and Tucker.

The light faded and Valerie opened her eyes. She looked around again and saw nothing. Everyone began muttering. She saw Dash, Kwan, and Star by the windows. A few more people were standing by the corner where Valerie was before she attacked.

She spotted Danny, Tucker, and Sam by the food and rolled her eyes.

"Of course. Where else would Tucker be?"

She flew out of the room and pressed a button on her watch. Her red suit and flyer disappeared and she ran back into the cafeteria. Paulina was still on the floor. Her eyes were wide and she still had a look of terror on her face. Valerie bit her lip with guilt. It was her fault for the near-death experience, so she decided to help her.

"V-Valerie," Paulina said as Valerie approached her. Her voice was kind of dazed.

"Are you okay?" Valerie asked, a bit worried.

"Of course I am!" Paulina shrieked unexpectedly. "He-He saved me!"

She looked at her wrist with a dreamy expression. Valerie rolled her eyes. Then she paused and looked back at the popular girl.

"Um . . . Paulina?"

"Uh huh?"

"Do you . . . um . . . do you like Inviso-Bill?"

Snapping back to reality, Paulina turned around quickly and said, "WHAT? No!"

Valerie was taken aback by this response.

"Ok, forget I asked," she said before walking away. Paulina got up and walked over to Dash, Kwan, and Star.

"Dude, didn't you say Valerie was at peace with your ghost half?" Tucker asked when he was sure no one was listening.

"Yeah . . . why was she fighting with you again?" Sam added.

Danny told them about what happened in English and how Valerie misunderstood and thought he attacked her.

"She never listens," Sam said when Danny finished his story. Tucker shot her an angry glance.

"Yes she does. She's just having a lot of problems lately."

"So is Danny. You're not defending _him_!"

Tucker opened his mouth to reply, but Sam cut him off.

"You're only defending Valerie because you like her!"

"And _you're_ defending Danny because you like _him_!"

Tucker covered his mouth quickly. He should've known better than to say that. Those words were always followed by a smack from Sam — and sure enough . . .

"Ow!" Tucker yelped, rubbing his shoulder.

"How many times do I have to tell you I do NOT like him as anything more than a friend?" Sam shouted angrily. Danny took a step back. He didn't want to get involved and just continued watching them.

"That's a lie and you know it!" Tucker retorted, receiving another smack.

"It is NOT a lie."

"Hey, Manson's fighting with Foley!" Dash called to Kwan. "I wanna see this."

"And I want to see "Inviso-Bill" punching you in the face again," Sam snapped, quoting Inviso-Bill with her fingers. "But we can't all get what we want." Dash's smiled faded and he turned to Danny.

"You're gonna pay for your girlfriend's remark," he said with his fists raised before walking away. Danny turned to Sam.

"He always takes things out on me! I could be a mile away and he'll blame me for whatever happens."

"Just hit him again," Tucker suggested.

"I don't think that would—"

Danny stopped speaking when a blue vapor escaped his mouth again. He sighed and looked up. As soon as he did, a ghost dragon flew through the wall.

"That dragon!" Tucker gasped. Danny noticed the familiar amulet around its neck.

"I'm going gho—"

"No," Sam said quickly. "Too many people."

"And Valerie," Tucker added.

"Yes, her too."

Danny jumped behind the food stand and flew out as Danny Phantom. He stopped above the dragon. It turned around and roared at him. Danny covered his nose immediately.

"Whoa! Warn me when you're gonna do that."

The dragon took flight and he flew out of its way. It spread out its wings and hit him.

As soon as he was about to hit the floor, something else hit him and sent him flying into one of the tables. Rubbing his head, Danny got up and saw Valerie in her red ghost-hunting suit again.

"Back for more?" she asked, holding up something that looked like a golf ball. Danny eyed it suspiciously and she noticed. "Wanna find out what it does?" she said, throwing it in his direction. Danny began to run, but the orb-like object exploded and covered the area with purple smoke. He tried to get out, but felt his power slowly getting drained.

"What happened?" he asked, trying to find a way out.

"Energy Orb. It'll drain some of your power. I guess you know what that means," Valerie replied, flying towards him.

Danny fell to his knees. He knew exactly what that meant. If he was unable to run, she could get him easily.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker called.

"Throw something at her!" Sam said desperately.

"_What?_ She's my girlfriend. Last time I checked, guys don't throw things at their girlfriends."

"Fine, throw something at the flyer."

Tucker began to rummage through his bag. He threw a few books out of it and Sam waited impatiently. She looked back at Danny. Valerie was getting closer. With one last glance at Tucker, she ran off to try to help her friend, but Paulina was already there. She jumped onto the flyer and knocked Valerie off.

"Hey!"

"How do you work this thing?" Paulina asked frantically, ignoring Valerie's shout. A few seconds later, Sam jumped up and joined her.

"Goth geek, move out of my way!" she said angrily.

"Back off, Paulina! I'm here to help Da— Inviso-Bill."

"Uh guys," Danny called. He was still unable to move and the flyer was getting closer.

"How do you get it to stop?" Paulina asked desperately, trying to push every button she could.

"No! Stop!" Sam shouted. Missiles shot out of the flyer and Danny ducked to avoid them.

"Oops. Oh! I found it!"

Paulina pointed to a small button on the side and Sam pressed down on it with her foot. At once, the flyer stopped.

Sam and Paulina jumped off it and turned to Danny. The smoke was gone and he was able to get up.

"Behind you!" Tucker shouted. The large dragon was up again and heading toward them.

"Oh come on!" Danny shouted angrily. "Don't I get one minute of relaxation?"

He grabbed Paulina's and Sam's hands and turned them intangible. The dragon missed them and crashed into a wall. There was a large crack and a few pieces of stone fell on Danny's shoulder. He gasped and looked up.

There were a few seconds of silence as everyone stopped talking to listen to the strange noise of stone crumbling. They looked up and froze. A few more seconds and . . .

"RUN!" Danny shouted, jumping out of the way as a larger piece of stone fell and crashed in the spot he was just in. He landed on his stomach and began crawling toward Tucker. The ceiling was collapsing. There were more shouts from above. The cafeteria ceiling was the floor of the classrooms on the floor above them.

Thinking quickly, Danny put his hands on the floor and turned it intangible. He made it so that only the stones would fall through.

"Put the tables together," Danny told Sam and Tucker. They nodded and began to push the tables together. When the last bit of the ceiling fell through the floor, the students on the floors above them began to fall. Instead of crashing into the floor, they landed on the tables. Danny stood up and turned around. The dragon got its head out of the wall. Unfortunately, that caused the wall to collapse as well.

Danny gasped. The walls all began to fall. He moaned and sighed.

"Sam, Tuck, get everyone out!" he ordered. His friends did as they were told and began to lead everyone out of the school.

Danny took out the GRC and aimed it at the dragon ghost. It began beeping and instead, turned to the left (dragging Danny with it).

"Hey!" Danny shouted, trying to aim it towards the dragon, but it was as if an invisible force was pulling it in a different direction. All of a sudden, a teal light began to flash around the GRC and a green beam was blasted out of it. Danny's eyes widened. The blast was headed for two girls. They turned around and gasped.

The light hit them and, instead of sucking them in, it removed two ghosts from them. Danny dropped the GRC and turned to the girls.

"Are you okay?" he asked. They looked around and then screamed.

"Inviso-Bill!" one of them shouted. She ran out of the cafeteria and the other followed. Danny thought for a moment and then remembered what his mom told him.

'It can detect whether a human is being possessed by a ghost. If that is the case, the GRC will react and suck the ghost out of them.'

Danny was interrupted from his thoughts when Sam's voice appeared on the speakers.

"Attention Casper High — all students and staff evacuate the building immediately."

Danny smiled. Sam always knew what to do. Remembering about the dragon, he turned around and sucked it into the GRC halfway through its leap.

He took out his cell phone and called Tucker.

"Hello?"

"Tuck, it's Danny. Is everyone out?"

Tucker was interrupted by a loud crash behind Danny. The school was beginning to fall.

"Whoa! I thought the dragon only got the cafeteria."

"Yeah, about that," Tucker began. "Me and Sam—"

"Tucker, use proper grammar."

"Ugh! SAM AND I ran into a few ghosts upstairs. We got everyone out as soon as possible. Hurry up and get out."

Danny turned intangible as another part of the school fell. Tucker heard the noise.

"Danny? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be out soon."

"Wait! I forgot, Sam's still in there. She wanted to go to the principal's office for some reason."

Another crash was heard, but this time, it was accompanied by a girl's scream.

"Sam!" Danny shouted. He flew out of the cafeteria and stopped inside the principal's office.

"Danny!"

Danny looked down. There was a giant hole in the floor. Sam was holding onto the edge of it. Danny flew down to help her, but the floor began to crumble and she slipped and fell.

"SAM!" Danny shouted before diving after her. He caught her by the waist and pulled out of his dive a few feet above the ground. The two of them fell through one of the remaining walls and ended up in one of the classrooms. Sam stood up rubbing her head. Danny got up after.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded and smiled. "Come on. We've got to get out of here."

Danny gave her his hand and she took it. They flew through the wall of the building and ended up outside. Just as Danny set her down on the ground, his ghost sense went off.

"Not again," he moaned.

"Over there!"

Sam pointed to the sky. Danny turned around and saw Skulker.

"Not again!" he repeated. "Sam, go find the others. Stick by them."

He flew off and Sam ran to find Tucker.

"Ah, ghost child. We meet again," Sulker said, sounding amused.

"What do you want, Skulker?" Danny replied.

"What do I want? I thought you knew? I want to keep my promise, punk."

Danny gave him a quizzical look.

"Uh, what promise?"

"The promise I made about getting rid of you once and for all!"

Skulker raised his arm and a small gun-like item rose out of the metal. He sent an ectoplasmic blast at Danny. Just as he tried to counter it, another ghost blasted him from behind and he flew forward, right into Slulker's blast.

He fell into the pile of rubble that was once his school. The ghost that blasted him was none other than Vlad Plasmius.

"Ah Daniel, back so soon?"

"Plasmius!" Danny shouted angrily. He flew up and shot an ectoplasmic blast. Vlad laughed and blocked it easily. Danny continued to throw blasts at him, but he blocked every one of them.

After two minutes of shooting, Vlad yawned and smirked.

"Are you done?"

Danny was panting, but he threw another blast. Vlad stretched out his hand and absorbed it.

"My turn," he said. He put his hands together and formed the same blast Danny used. It turned purple and he released it. Danny flew out of the way and dodged it. Just as he stopped moving and was about to continue his battle with Vlad, the blast hit him from behind and knocked him into the ground. Vlad laughed again.

"I just learned that power," he said proudly. "But for now, I'm only able to use it if I absorb an opponent's attack. And the best part is it follows whoever I want it to."

Danny looked up. Vlad and Skulker were both watching him. He was pushed further into the ground when they blasted him again.

"Give up, child. You can't win."

"I've beaten you before," Danny retorted. Plasmius smiled.

"I was alone before. Look around Phantom. You're surrounded."

Danny looked around. Plasmius was right. Ghosts were coming from all different directions. Danny flew up.

"Bring it on!" he said, not meaning it as bravely as it sounded. The ghosts charged toward him and attacked. In a few seconds, Danny fell headfirst into the ground. He tried getting up, but fell back down. There was a large wound under his left eye and his right arm was bleeding slightly. He accidentally phased back into his human form.

"Do you still think you can defeat us?" Vlad asked, multiplying into four. Danny didn't move. Another ghost swept down and blasted him. He tried to move out of the way but didn't have enough energy. He was hit over and over as more ghosts attacked.

A wave of fury swept through Danny and he forced himself to get up.

Meanwhile

"I told you he's bad news," Star said angrily. Paulina disagreed.

"It wasn't his fault. There were more ghosts there."

Star stopped and Paulina walked into her. The blonde girl turned around.

"Wait a minute. You're standing up for Inviso-Bill?"

Paulina blushed.

"No, of course not. I was just saying, uh, don't forget that there are other ghosts to blame," she said nervously. Star stared at her for a moment.

"Riiight. Well, I'm gonna head home. My parents will flip if I'm late again. Stupid curfew! I came home at 9:01 and they gave me a two hour lecture!"

Star walked away and Paulina headed a different direction.

Back To The Battle

Danny tried becoming his ghost self, but he didn't have enough strength.

"Well, Daniel, I'd love to stay and watch you lose, but I've got business to attend to," Vlad said. He swung his cape over his shoulders and disappeared. Danny felt as if a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. With Vlad gone, the battle would be easier.

"Get him!" Skulker yelled. As if on cue, Ember flew out of the group and played a note on her guitar. A giant fist appeared and flew towards Danny. He jumped out of the way and it hit the ground instead, causing a loud explosive sound. Danny stood up quickly and heard something from behind one of the buildings next to the destroyed school. After a few seconds of silence, he turned back to Ember.

"Anything else you wanna bore us with?" he asked.

"Want to," one of the ghosts at the right corrected. "Yeesh, kids these days—"

"Actually," Ember interrupted as if the ghost said nothing, "yes. Check this out."

She began playing something on her guitar and Danny stared at her awkwardly. Was this supposed to be a threat? Suddenly, a shadow appeared in front of her. It began to take the form of a person . . . Danny. No, Inviso-Bill. The shadow shaped itself into Inviso-Bill.

"How do you like that?" she mocked. Danny stared at the copy. It looked just like him except for the red eyes.

"I'll be sure to use this to trash your reputation even more," Ember said gleefully. "I hope you liked living because not much'll be left of you after this war." The copy smirked and Danny narrowed his eyes.

"Get it through your head Ember," he said angrily, his eyes turning a glowing green color. Ember stopped laughing and took the green-eye thing as a threat. "There's only _one_ Inviso-Bill . . . and that's me!" Danny shouted, completely ignoring the fact that he just called himself Inviso-Bill.

Danny raised his arms and shouted, "I'm going ghost!" A cold feeling swept through him as two blue rings appeared by his waist. They moved in reverse directions, transforming Danny Fenton into Danny Phantom.

Skulker gasped.

"Get him, quick!"

The group of about thirty ghosts charged toward Danny, but he dodged and flew into the air.

"And don't forget," he said loudly, raising his arms in the air and emitting blue energy from his hands, "my name is Danny Phantom!"

Danny thrust his hands through the air in a downward motion and the energy followed like a blade. It grew larger and cut through the ground. The energy blade advanced on the ghosts at full speed. They tried flying away, but the blast hit them anyway. One by one, they were all knocked into the surrounding buildings.

Some of the ghosts got up and prepared to attack, but Skulker held them back.

"No! He has too much strength now. We'll attack again later. Retreat!"

Everyone did as they were told and flew out of the area. Danny sighed with relief. Skulker was wrong. He had barely any strength left. That blade-blast took most of his energy to create. He slowly descended. Once on the ground, Danny transformed back into his human form and ran to find Sam and Tucker.

5 Minutes Ago

Star checked her cell phone. It was 1:32 PM. She had no idea why she was afraid she was going to be late. She shrugged it off and turned the corner, staring at the rubble that was once her school. She passed a group of buildings on the same block. Suddenly, there was an explosive sound.

Star jumped in alarm. She turned around and walked to where she heard the noise. She was in between two of the buildings and saw Danny next to a giant hole in the ground. Not noticing what she was doing, Star tripped over a garbage can. She was able to see Danny look in her direction. After a few seconds, he turned back to . . . Ember! In the air! Star gasped. She took out her phone to call Paulina, but something else caught her attention.

Inviso-Bill was floating in front of Ember, but this one looked different. She could've sworn he had green eyes. Ember was talking about a reputation. Star got up and turned to run away, but Danny's voice was then heard and she stopped and turned around.

"Danny?" she muttered, hiding behind the wall. She stuck her head out so that she could see better, but what she saw shocked her.

"N-No way! Danny's Inviso-Bill?"

* * *

SAVE DANNY PHANTOM FROM CANCELLATION . . . SIGN PETITION

**(Link in bottom of profile)

* * *

**

_That's all for now. Don't strangle me. I would like to live. Thanks again to my reviewers and I hope you guys review again! (Just think of it as a B-day gift to the crazy, empty-headed person.)_


	7. I Know A Secret

I know, I know, I updated quicker than I said I would. I finished HW in school so I decided to get another chapter up. This is a SHORTER CHAPTER but it still might be worth reading. The last time I updated was on 4/1/05. Now 4/4/05. Yay! I'm on a roll! Okay, onto the reviews . . .

**Hearts Of Eternity:**_ Yes, all of the students got out all right. And yes, pain sucks. And yes, Vlad has the ghost zone as his army. You'll be seeing a WHOLE LOT MORE of that in chapters 12 and up. Continue being addicted my friend. LoL. Thanks!_

**Cakreut12:** _GAGH! Don't strangle me! (grabs baseball bat) Lucky for you, you won't have to wait long. I updated. Is Star gonna tell anyone? Maybe. . . Is Star gonna confront him? Maybe. . . Don't you wanna hurt me for each time I say 'maybe'? Read and find out!_

**SashaJeanneW0lf:** _YAY! WOLVES! I love wolves! (and the moon ) Anyway, I'm gonna stop talking about my obsessions and get straight to the reviews. Another one who wants to strangle me. As for the anger thing, I'll take your word on it. I updated_ :D_ See? No need to hurt me (raises baseball bat threateningly)_

**Bluish Black Dolphin: **_Glad you like it :) I updated! (Finally, someone who's not trying to beat the crud out of me)_

**Asilla:** _YEAH! YOU USED THE WORD FANTASTIC! I am sooooooooooo happy right now! AH! And G__REAT! I'm even happier! I have udated ASAP and yes, Star knows. As Danny said in 'Lucky In Love', "Girls can't keep secrets!" Psh That is such a lie. I'm a great secret keeper! (Amanda coughs in the background)_

**Liaranne:**_ Nope, no break, sadly. First ghost attack, then another ghost attack, Valerie, then another ghost attack. He's as busy as LavenderPaw. _

**Can-I-Bounce-The-Ferret: **_ROFL! PASS SCIENCE? LOL! Good one Am. You should've said that on April Fool's. Psh, pass Science. As if! Oh and, it's nice to know that you'd strangle your own best friend to read something you're not even interested in. I feel special :') BTW, Am, "I GOT MORE REVIEWS!" LoL 12:00 midnight, I'm at the computer screaming "I GOT MORE REVIEWS!" I also found out that there are people who have me in their faves but never reviewed. Wow. More people that like my story. I'm so happy! One of those people is also named Amanda and she has the same eye and hair color as you Am, but she doesn't fall asleep during Danny Phantom. You hear that people?Am sleeps during DP! Strangle her! LoL Anyway, this is WAY too long of a response so I'm gonna end it here._

**Angel Of Forgotton Souls:**_ LoL, plain and simple. Yep, Star knows now and it's not a good thing._

**Fantastic Bouncy Girl: **_Glad you're back. LoL, thanks. I think this story gets better with each chapter, but my favorite part is the end._

**phantomshadowdragon:** _Ember's got a Danny Phantom replica. What better way to ruin his reputation with Amity Park than to use it? So, as to the question of, will she use it again, my answer is . . . read on my friend. And Star, one word . . . blackmail _:D_ I'm starting to feel sorry for Danny. I, the writer, should give him a break. But then there would be no story_ :)

**JD Phoenix:**_ LoL, lucky for you the story's complete or you would have to suffer with the wait.there are a few twists in this story, some unexpected. Let's see if you can predict any of them._

**V1rg1n1a:** _Sam feels exactly the same way. But Star might actually be useful to Danny. Or she might drive him to a point of insanity. You'll just have to see. _

_

* * *

_

**Amity's Hero**

Chapt 7- "I Know A Secret"

Star closed her eyes and opened them again. She wasn't imagining it. The geek whom she had always thought of as anything but unique was now flying about fifteen feet above her.

"And don't forget . . ."

Star snapped out of her thoughts. She heard Danny's voice and looked up at him. He had his arms in the air and his hands were glowing.

". . . my name is Danny Phantom!"

What he did next awed her. He thrust his hands through the air in a downward motion the light glowing in his hands followed his movement. It grew larger like a blade and cut through the ground. It hit the ghosts and left a crevice in the ground that must've been at least five feet deep. She ran behind the garbage can she knocked over earlier and watched. The ghosts were retreating. Two blue rings formed around Danny again and Star jumped in shock. She wasn't used to that yet. Once back to the way she remembered him, Danny ran away.

Star sat behind the garbage can and stared ahead.

"Danny? Danny's the ghost kid that's been destroying Amity Park? But he can't be!" she muttered to herself. "He's a loser! There's no way he'd ever be . . . No! It's impossible."

She took out her phone and began to dial Paulina's number. No one answered so she tried again. While she was dialing, thoughts began to fill her baffled mind again.

_Danny may be a nerd, but he's not evil. Inviso-Bill is. There's no way they can both be the same guy,_ she thought. She was about to finish dialing when she decided to close her phone and get up.

"Maybe I _was_ seeing things. Whatever. I'll deal with it in school tom—"

She paused and looked back at the rubble.

"Well, I'll deal with it some other time. Okay, now I have to stop talking to myself, 'cause this does not bold well for a popular girl. People are gonna think I'm psychotic," she added, pocketing her phone and walking away.

At the Nasty Burger

"Danny!" Sam said eagerly when Danny walked through the doors of the Nasty Burger. He ran over to them.

"I knew you'd be here," Danny said, sitting down at their table. He looked at Tucker who was, once again, stuffing his face.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" he asked, noticing a large cut under Danny's left eye.

"Are you okay?" Sam added. Danny nodded.

"I ran into Plasmius."

Tucker choked on the fries he just swallowed and Sam tried to help him. After a few minutes of coughing, he sat back down and took a deep breath.

"PLASMIUS?"

"Yeah," Danny moaned, resting his head on his hands. "And Skulker . . . and Ember. . . and about thirty other ghosts that I didn't want to fight."

"Well, you got out alive," Tucker said, hoping to make them a bit happier. When that didn't work, he continued eating. The doors opened and Danny turned around, practically falling off the edge of his seat in fear of seeing a ghost. Instead, he saw Valerie, Paulina, and Star walk in.

"Star?" Sam questioned. "When I was trying to find Tucker, I saw her talking to Paulina. She said she was going home. Why is she here?"

Valerie and Paulina were talking. It almost seemed as though they were friends again. Maybe they were.

Star, on the other hand, stopped paying attention to them as soon as she walked in. Instead, she began looking around, as if hoping to see something, or find someone.

Her eyes locked with Danny's and she gasped and jumped back in alarm. Danny did the same when he saw her reaction and ended up jumping into the edge of the table.

"What? What happened?" Valerie asked frantically, looking around and clutching her book bag firmly (just incase). Paulina stared at Star.

"What is with you?" she asked, helping her up. "You've been paranoid the entire trip here. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Star replied, turning away from Danny and walking to the counter to order something.

"What's _her_ problem?" Sam asked. "She looked as if she'd seen a ghost."

"Well she did," Tucker said, taking another bite out of his burger. "She just didn't know it."

"Whatever," Danny sighed, turning back to them. "I don't blame her. Everyone's getting jumpy lately. Oh and, by the way, Vlad has another power."

Sam moaned. "Great, what's this one?"

"He can absorb my attacks and reflect them back at me. I wasn't able to hit him once in our battle earlier."

"This day just gets better and better," Sam said gloomily.

Just as Danny was about to continue, Paulina, Valerie, and Star walked by. He turned his head to look at them, but regretted doing that because they stopped as soon as they saw him.

"What happened to you?" Paulina asked, noticing the cut under his eye.

He turned away quickly and muttered, "I injured myself in school."

She paused and then walked away. Star glanced at Danny and then followed.

"Hey Tucker," Valerie said sweetly when she noticed her boyfriend sitting across Danny. She only started dating him to get more information on ghosts, but as each day passed, she felt herself grow more attached to him. Tucker swallowed and smiled.

"Hey Val. What's up?"

"Valerie!" Paulina called. Valerie rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, gotta go. Bye."

She walked away and joined her friends.

"Did my ears deceive me or was Valerie actually being _nice_?" Sam wondered aloud. Tucker, who was ready to take another bite, stopped and glared at her.

"You should get to know her," he said. Sam laughed.

"Not gonna happen."

"Going to," Danny corrected. She paused and turned to him. He gave her a quizzical expression and then gasped. "AH! I'm turning into Lancer!"

"Thank you for that wonderful insult," Sam said in hope of making Danny realize that she also corrected grammar often. He smiled innocently and Sam turned away. She saw the clock on one of the walls by the door and jumped up.

"Two o'clock! Oh my gosh! I was supposed to help my mom with something. I have to go. Bye," she said quickly, grabbing her bag and running out. Her friends watched her with the same confused expressions. They looked at each other, shrugged, and continued their business.

About five minutes later, Tucker got up and joined Valerie. Paulina left and Star was sitting at the table alone. She spotted Danny and walked over to him.

"Hey," she said casually, sitting down. Danny stared at her awkwardly and then looked around, expecting to see one of her popular friends behind him. "I'm talking to you, genius," she said impatiently. Danny looked back at her.

"Me? _You're_ talking to an unpopular, stupid, and clumsy person? I'm not imagining things?"

"I have a reason, Fenton," she said in her usually snobbish tone. "I've heard that you're friends with Inviso-Bill."

Danny didn't say anything. Star smiled. He could tell he looked nervous so he tried to find his voice and speak.

"What? Me? I'm not friends with—"

"Yes you are. I always see him with Sam and Tucker. And if he's with them, he must know you too."

Danny paused. Star continued to stare at him.

"He's their friend. Not mine."

"But you know him."

"Barely."

"Good. Barely is better than nothing."

Danny didn't like where this was going. Why was Star suddenly interested in his alter ego?

"Danny!" Tucker called. Danny looked up, relieved to see something other than Star. He could feel heat rising in his face. Tuck was gesturing for him to come sit with them, but Danny knew better. Valerie would never sit with him. She was probably trying to get information about ghosts. He got up anyway. Valerie's never asked him about Inviso-Bill before so he wasn't too worried.

As soon as he got up, Star grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"Wait, Danny," she said.

"I've gotta go," Danny said quickly, trying to get away. Star let go of him, but she smiled and folded her arms. Danny looked at her quizzically. She noticed and whispered something in a sing-song voice. . .

"I know a secret . . ."

* * *

SAVE DANNY PHANTOM FROM CANCELLATION . . . SIGN PETITION

**(Link in bottom of profile)

* * *

**

_That's it for Chapt 7. (Raises bat incase anyone decides to break through the window and strangle me) Should Star tell him she knows? What do you think people? REVIEWS! I need LOTS and LOTS of reviews! Muahaha (don't ask) Please review. I get happy when I get reviews!_

_For those of you who don't know, there are going to be DP movies next season!_


	8. Dream

Yasu? Tikanis? Kala? Ohi Kala? Back to English. What's up? Yes, I have updated sooner (much sooner) than I said I would . . . AGAIN. Have you ever noticed that whenever I say it's gonna take a while for me to update, it takes only 2 or 3 days? Weird o.0 Anyway, last chapter updated was on 4/4/05.This chapt was updated 4/6/05. Not bad. ALSO, this chapter doesn't have much of Star in it, but there is something interesting in it. And I know I'm gonna need something stronger than a baseball bat to protect myself this time. LoL. Okay, onto my very important reviewers.

**Purrbaby101:** _"Now happy late birthday!" THANKS! (sob) I'm so old! OMG! You love the plot! (faint) I am sooooooooooooooooooo cheerful Thanks again for the review!_

**Hearts of Eternity:** _LoL Nice simile. You're not the only one who suggested the idea of Danny confronting her as Inviso-Bill. There's a strong possibility that I might use that _:D_ You're hooked! I'm happier than I was five seconds ago. And don't go crazy because I do not want to be hunted down. I don't want to experience what Danny's going through. Oh my gosh Oh my gosh Oh my gosh!You really love this story todeath? I'm even happier than I was two seconds ago when I was happier than I was the five seconds before that!_

**Liaranne:** _Glad you're enjoying it. I thought Star was too unimportant in the plot so I made her a noticed character. Thanks for the review!_

**Can-I-Bounce-The-Ferret:**

**_"Hello hello hello! Post this message to your fans:_ **

_I DO NOT FALL ASLEEP DURING DANNY PHANTOM! I'M TOO BUSY LAUGHING AT THE FUNNY STUFF HE SAYS! BY THE WAY, IF YOU GUYS KEEP REVIEWING VIA, THAN I'M GONNA JUMP OUT THE WINDOW FROM THE MAJOR MIGRANE SHE ALWAYS GIVES ME BY SCREAMING, "I GOT ANOTHER REVIEW!" SHEESH!_

_Ok, thats the message I want you to post for me. Only cuz I am specialerest! MWAHAHA! Ms. Bongiovanni yelled at me today. She sed I never shut up._ :D_ SHE MADE ARTHUR (a kid in my class) CRY WHEN SHE WAS ONLY JOKING AROUND! I was ready to cry to ever since the first day I ever seen her face. HA! "ZING!" That's what Nicky (another boy in my class) and I yell when we make a good diss. Oh, I didn't even read the chapter yet. Let me go do hw and then fall asleep before I'm forced to read this."_

_o.0 ZING? Ok . . . .Maybe I'm not THAT weird. Also, I pity anyone who has to look at Bongiovanni (shudders) It would be hilarious if she actually went on this site and read this and knew immediately who we were. We'd be crying too. LoL Oh and PEOPLE! CONTINUE REVIEWING SO THAT I CAN GIVE AMANDA A MIGRAINE! As for the DP thing, you laugh at what he says and Alice laughs when he gets his butt kicked. Strange evil little Chinese girl she is o.0 CHINESE FOOD ROCKS! That was random 0.0 Ok, moving on._

_I have NEVER met a person dumb enough to review a story before they read it. You are very special Am. I just made your day by calling you dumb didn't I? Oh and Am, tomorrow at school, I'm going to give you a list of grammatical errors that I found in your review. :P And try READING the story before you review. :) (Amanda: "Yeah, like that's gonna happen")_

_CLUELESS PEOPLE FOREVER!_

**Neko-Salosa:** _Yay! You're another person who loves my FF_ :D_ Thank you! Yes, Vlad is scary. But looking at him scares me more. I thought I'd never find anyone that ugly o.0 (no offense to the Vlad-fans, but I HATE him!) He's eeeeviiil! Um . . . thanks for the review! _

**Cakreut12:** _Yes, it's WAY too far away! I have to wait that long? NO WAY! I'm gonna take this out on Amanda by bugging her every day in school._ "(squeals) (sighs) (faints)" _That SO sounds like Am and me. GASP You picked the worst time to faint. Wake up! My story has been continued! Gagh! Up! (smacks Cakreut12 on the head with useless piles of math homework)_

**Asilla: **_Eeh! It's a grand story? I feel so special :') And you're one of my grand reviewers _:D_ And I'm sure we all agree that Star has a big mouth. Thanks for the review!_

**SashaJeanneW0lf: **_Don't worry SJW, I'm weird too. VERY weird. (sigh) (stares at Danny doll) Grr, I can't hit Danny. And bats are cute. Creepy and scary, but cute. Wolves and rabbits rock! Don't ask how this has anything to do with DP 'cause I don't know. Anyway, we are amongst weird people (cough) Amanda (cough) so do not feel ashamed. (grabs Danny doll and runs — into a wall)_

**Wishing For Rain:** _Yep, Star is now a major part of the plot because (repeats Star's sing-song voice) she knows a secret. I was going to update one of the chapters sooner, but the server was down so I couldn't. So, you people had to wait another day. I hate when that happens. Ok, back onto Chapter 8!_

**Fantastic Bouncy Girl: **_Ooh lala, maybe she is? LoL, you're lucky you're reading this afterI finished it or you'd have to wait with that evil cliffie._

**V1rg1n1a: **_LoL, let's keep this rated K+ Gin. No crossbows allowed (save it for Alternative. That one's rated T, so you'll be allowed to do whatever you want to her)_

**_Cakreut12, wake up! I'll get the science HW if I have to! (shudders)

* * *

_**

**Amity's Hero**

Chapt 8- Dream

Danny's heart skipped a beat. Star continued smiling at him. He sat down unwillingly and looked at her.

"Secret? What secret?"

Star's smile grew larger. She unfolded her arms and leaned on the table.

"So, tell me more about Danny Phantom."

Danny gasped. His eyes grew wide and he felt as though he just dislocated his jaw. He tried to say something, but over a million thoughts rushed into his head.

_Does Star know? Was she the one making the noise that I heard when fighting Ember? How does she know who I am? Everyone knows me as Inviso-Bill. Does she know I'm a ghost? Will she tell? _

Suddenly aware that Star was watching him, Danny closed his mouth immediately and snapped out of his thoughts. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"W-Who's Danny Phantom?"

"You know . . . white hair, green eyes . . . _Inviso-Bill_?"

Danny tried to look confused. Star's expression didn't change. She still had that triumphant smile on her face and she didn't blink once in the past two minutes.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Finally, Star turned around. Danny's eyes were beginning to water from trying not to blink. Her smile didn't disappear.

"Listen Fenton, I'm gonna make this quick," she said, abandoning her calm voice and looking back at him. "You're weird. You've _been_ weird since the accident. Yes, I know about the accident," she added, seeing Danny's stunned expression. "Whenever I'm around you, the temperature drops by about twenty degrees. You dropped about thirty-four beakers in the month after the accident. Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't those the signs of a ghost? Colder air even when it's seventy degrees, beakers falling through your hands constantly . . . ?"

"I've always been clumsy. And about the temperature drop . . ."

Danny paused. He couldn't think of an excuse. He hadn't even noticed the fact that the air turned cold around him. That was probably just because he was used to it. Why didn't Sam and Tucker tell him?

"Hello?"

Danny snapped out of his thoughts and saw Star waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh?"

"Ugh! The point is I've been noticing some strange things about you. And trust me, I'm not good at keeping secrets. Watch yourself Fenton. I'll be keeping an eye on you."

With that, she turned on her heel and walked away. Danny watched her leave. When she was gone, he banged his head into the table and moaned.

Danny couldn't sleep that night. He kept thinking about what Star said. When did she hear him say Danny Phantom? Perhaps it _was_ her behind one of the buildings when Ember's attack missed him. Whatever it was, Danny knew one thing — there was a 99 chance that Star knew who . . . well, _what_ he was.

Whatever happened, he would have to straighten it out tomorrow. Danny checked his watch. It was 1:07 AM. He yawned and closed his eyes.

_Danny looked around the hall, watching the passing students. He knew each and every one of them had something unique about them. It was his first week of high school and he was already depressed. _

_While growing up, he found many things that were different about Sam and Tucker. Sam was a vegetarian Goth who liked herself the way she was and Tucker was a technology-obsessed carnivore. One only ate vegetables and the other only ate meat. Danny, on the other hand, ate both and didn't really have anything unique about him. As he grew up, he felt more different than anyone. As hard as he tried, he couldn't find something inimitable about him. He didn't even have a reason for being a geek. _

_"Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked. Danny looked at her and smiled. _

_"Yeah, I'm fine." _

_That was lie. The more he watched the passing students, the more alone he felt. He didn't know why he cared so much, but he was determined to find something he didn't have in common with others. _

_"I know that look," Tucker said. "'Trying to find something unique about yourself?" _

_Danny nodded slowly. _

_"Don't worry," Sam said in her reassuring voice. "I'm sure you'll find something different about you eventually." _

_There was a flash of light and the school disappeared. Danny was now in his kitchen. He looked around and saw his mother and father. They both looked miserable. _

_"I don't understand what went wrong," Jack Fenton said to his wife. He sighed. "Well, I guess we can try again." _

_Danny knew what they were referring to. They had been working on building that portal since their college days and they were sure they had gotten it to work this time. When they tried to activate it, it didn't work. They kept rambling on about all of their hard work gone to waste and so many years spent on it. Danny didn't want to admit it, but he was curious to see the ghost dimension. He continued to watch his parents. _

_Suddenly, a determined feeling swept through him. He looked at the door leading to the lab. _

_Once again, there was another flash of light. The kitchen faded away and the lab was now the setting. Danny took a deep breath and stared into the portal. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was 10:15 AM. The portal looked dark and endless, but he stepped into it anyway. One thing he knew was that he usually thought of others before himself and would do anything to make those he cared for happy (even if it meant risking his life). _

_"How hard could this be?" he muttered, trying to gather his courage as he turned on his flashlight and made his way through the portal. _

_After spending five minutes inside of it, he decided to turn back. However, as soon as he took another step forward, he tripped over a long wire. _

_Thinking quickly, Danny leaned his hand against the wall to prevent himself from falling. As soon as he stood up, he noticed that the small lines on the walls of the portal were beginning to glow a neon green color. _

_"What the heck?" _

_Danny took a step back. He didn't know what was happening, but as soon as he turned to run back, green light filled the passage and he closed his eyes in pain. Almost instantly, another pain swept through him and he opened his eyes without noticing. _

_It took him a few seconds to realize he was screaming at the top of his lungs. His entire body was shaking, vibrating. He felt his blood become colder. His heart stopped beating for a second and then a stronger vibration swept through him — it felt as though his molecules reversed directions and then switched back. _

_The only thing he was able to see was a blinding green light. The only thing he was able to think about was death. _

_There was another flash of light, but this one was blue and it kept going on and off, making him feel more blinded than ever. In a few seconds, he felt his entire body become as light as a feather . . . literally. It felt as though the temperature had dropped to the negatives and a few seconds after, he felt himself collide with the ground beneath him and saw nothing but darkness. _

_Danny opened his eyes slowly and saw the ceiling of the portal. It looked the same as before except energy was flowing through it. Danny rubbed his head and sat up. _

_"I-I'm alive?" he whispered, looking at his hands. He was wearing white gloves. He couldn't remember why, but something seemed wrong about that. Before he could try to figure out what happened, a computer-like voice echoed through the portal. _

_"Warning: Five minutes until ghost dimension activation." _

_Danny screamed and jumped up. He still felt light and cold, but that didn't worry him now. A small square-like object was hanging on the wall. The numbers 00:04:58 were blinking on it. He tried to run, but he had no energy. _

_The familiar blue light appeared around him again and he felt his body become heavier. Feeling as if an anvil was just dropped on him, Danny fell back down immediately. He was about to fall asleep when the door to the lab opened and his parents and Jasmine ran in. He heard their frantic shouts and felt his mother helping him up. They dragged him out of the portal before the ghost dimension was opened. He had a chance to look at the clock and saw that it was 1:32 PM. He was obviously alone when the accident happened. _

_Just like before, the old scene faded and Danny now found himself in his room the day after the accident. Jazz was at school and his parents went to get some medicine for him. He had woken up two hours ago and was sitting on his bed without a care in the world. The accident scared him, but ever since the day before, the only thing that changed was that he now had half the usual pulse and half the knowledge he used to. _

_"What's going on?" Danny asked, opening his textbook and flipping through the pages. He understood all of this a few days ago. Now he felt as though he knew nothing. He was still cold, but not as cold as he was during the accident. _

_Suddenly, while flipping through the pages, the two familiar blue lights surrounded Danny again and he felt himself become light once more. He screamed in shock and dropped the book, but as soon as he did so, he fell right through the bed and floor. Once in the kitchen, Danny felt himself become solid and landed on the table and rolled off. He jumped up quickly and looked around. He was still light, but not as light as he had been in the past two days (Well, 1 ½ to be exact). _

_Danny took a deep breath and looked up. There was no hole. He just fell _through the floor_. He stared at the ceiling for a while and then smacked himself. _

_"I'm dreaming. This is all just a dream," he muttered uncertainly. He closed his eyes and opened them again. He was still in the kitchen. _

_"Gagh! This CAN'T be real!" _

_Danny turned around to walk back upstairs, but he saw a thermometer hanging on the wall. His parents put it there incase ghosts were nearby. They'd be able to sense them by the temperature difference. _

_He walked by it on his way to the living room. From the corner of his eye, Danny was able to see the temperature drop. He paused and looked at it. The closer he came, the quicker it dropped. _

_"What the—?" _

_When he was a foot away from it, the temperature dropped to eighteen degrees. Danny was stunned. It had been sixty five degrees a few seconds ago. He raised his hand and touched it. In a split second, the temperature dropped down to zero. He saw a reflection in the glass. It looked like him except with lighter hair. Danny screamed in shock and ran out of the kitchen. He dashed upstairs and ran into the bathroom. _

_Closing the door behind him, he turned around to face the mirror. He gasped when he saw the reflection. It was him, except with a black and white suit and pure white hair. His eyes were still blue. Danny closed them in hopes of seeing his normal reflection when he looked back in the mirror. _

_He opened his eyes and saw the same thing. However, now, his eyes were a bright green color. He took a few seconds to stare at himself. Then . . . _

_"_AAAAAAAAAH!_" _

Danny woke up with a start. He was screaming the loudest he had ever screamed. That was exactly the volume of his shout when he saw his reflection. He stopped immediately and covered his mouth with his hands. In a matter of seconds, all the lights on the block were turned on and people began looking through their windows.

Danny's bedroom door was slammed open and Maddie ran in, holding a bazooka. Jack followed her with a GRC ready. Jazz caught up shortly after.

"Danny! Are you okay?"

Danny turned to her quickly and saw that his parents and sister froze. They all stared at him with the same terrified expression. He was breathing heavily and turned away from them. He looked at the window to see his reflection. Danny Phantom was what he saw.

_

* * *

_

SAVE DANNY PHANTOM FROM CANCELLATION . . . SIGN PETITION

**(Link in bottom of profile)

* * *

**

_Dun dun dun. Danny's in trouble now. What will happen? Review and find out! _


	9. A New Enemy

Hallelujah she updated. LoL. HI PEOPLE! (Not counting Am cuz I dunno what she is) First, I want to say that your reviews made me SOOOOOOO happy! And AM, READ THE STORY BEFORE YOU REVIEW! (smacks Amanda over the head with the baseball bat) And second . . .

THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS! YOU MADE ME REALLY HAPPY!

**Can-I-Bounce-The-Ferret:** _Three words Am . . . 1) TOO 2) MUCH 3) INFORMATION! Okay, to do you your favor, **If anyone likes Harry Potter, Am has a story about it on her account. It's called You Won't Stand In My Way. **Back to the review, a ghost won't fly up your butt Am, don't worry. Oh and, I hope you made it to the bathroom in time. LoL. Next gym, when I bat, I'm gonna make sure I hit the ball and it hits you. If it doesn't hit you, I'll "accidentally" drop the bat on my next swing so that it hits you. Maybe THEN you'll read the story!_

**Cakreut: **_I love leaving major cliffies. Hehe, I have my bat ready if anyone tries to strangle me. BTW, glad you woke up. Now I don't have to drop my Science homework on your head (not that Istarted it anyway). Actually, I think science would make you sleep more. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!_

**Hearts of Eternity:** _Your review had me screaming with joy for hours. THANK YOU SO MUCH! OMG! Prepare for a long response. GAGH! NO! Danny must live. He can't ever ever EVER die. The cute guys don't die :) And yes, Danny would die if his ghost side got sucked out which means he'd better run as fast he possibly can. This is the first time someone's called me an amazing writer! THANK YOU SO MUCH! You made my day by saying that! I actually got up and started doing a little victory dance. LoL! And then I read what you said about doing a happy dance whenever I update. That was cool. Thanks again and feel free to do a happy dance because I updated!_

**Purrbaby101: **_VERY evil cliffy. Maybe Danny won't have to explain anything. Maybe he will. You'll just have to read and find out. And for all those Danny lovers, he's not dying in this chapter, but his secret is in danger._

**Cyllwen:**_ You're another one who made me very happy by saying "I love this". I'm so happy! Here's more for you and thanks!_

**Asilla:** _If you yell like Danny did, even I'll be able to hear you. LoL. And since you must have the next chapter, here it is._

**Catnip070:** _A new reviewer! Yay! Hi, and as I said to Purrbaby101, maybe he won't have to explain. Maybe he will. You won't know until you read :)_

**Larianne:** _You used a double wow! Yay! I didn't see it coming either. I just created it as a I went along. I never expected to make that his dream. And then to have his parents see him. Nope, sometimes, thoughts just come to me and I write it without realizing. But in a way I do because I'm creating it. Gagh! Whatever. I'm confusing myself. LoL. It's almost impossible for me to have writer's block. Lucky for you people. Thanks for the review!_

**Wishing For Rain:** _As evil as the cliffy? Uh oh. Time to get the bat__. "That was also a very good explanation of how Danny got his powers!" Thanks! I was making it up as I went along. I didn't really plan it out. I also tried to keep events the way I saw them in the theme song. I'm glad you like it. Ooh! You put another chapter up! Must read._

**SashaJeanneW0lf:** _LOL! That was a very lovely and unexpected meeting I had with the wall. And very painful too. LoL. Don't woryy, the dent isn't that big. My heads not too big because of the lack of brains. Wow, people usually tell me to get up off my lazy butt, but you're telling me to be lazy. YAY! AH! NO! NOT THE Q-TIP! SPARE HIM! SPARE THE CUTE GUY! NOOOOOO! (shouts as loud as Danny did in his dream) Ow, my ears hurt._

**Bluish Black Dolphin:** _Yes, it all kind of is a nightmare. First reliving the event and then his parents seeing Public Enemy #1 in their son's room. Not good._

**Angel Of Forgotton Souls: **_It's not that bad as it seems. He'll be okay _:D

**Fantastic Bouncy Girl: **_Yep, we know now how Danny got his powers, but keep in mind that I finished this story before season 1 was over so chapter 8 was completed before Memory Blank aired._

**phantomshadowdragon: **_You can pretty much tell his parents would be kinda weirded out. And sad to say, the dream ended when he woke up, so him sitting on his bd as Danny Phantom is all real. Ouch, eh? But, Danny is Danny and he always has a way._

**JD Phoenix:**_ Cake is unhealthy. Stay, read, ignore the evil temptations of cake and stay with your eyes glued to the screen. Heh heh . . ._

**V1rg1n1a:**_ I know that's not how Memory Blank said it happened. This fic was created before Season Two began, but oh well. I have my own version now :D And thanks._

THANKS AGAIN TO MY REVIEWERS! You made me very happy, but unfortunately, I could not update until the weekend. School is BLEGH isn't it?

* * *

**Amity's Hero**

Chapt 9- A New Enemy

Danny turned back to his parents. They looked petrified. Jack was the first to open his mouth.

"What'd you do to my son you fiend!"

Danny flew out of bed, but Maddie raised the bazooka and aimed it at him.

"Where's Danny?" she demanded, examining the ghost. As she said this, she realized that Inviso-Bill reminded her a lot of her son. Jack took his wife's confused look as a sign that Inviso-Bill was trying to hypnotize her so he raised the GRC and fired. Danny screamed, but his shout was echoed by another — Jazz's. She covered her mouth quickly incase her parents said anything.

Danny flew out of the way. The GRC was more advanced than the thermos. The thermos sucked him in ghost and human. Maybe the GRC would only remove his ghost side. That would cause a lot of problems. For one, Danny's secret would be revealed if Inviso-Bill flew out of him. Another thing that worried him was the fact that his molecules were infused with his ghost energy. Removing his ghost half would damage him seriously.

Danny dodged another hit from the GRC. Thinking quickly, Jazz turned around.

"Is that Danny?" she asked, pointing towards the hall. Her parents turned around. Danny flew out of the house immediately (not far enough to pass the ghost shield) and then went back in through the kitchen and transformed. He took a deep breath as he looked around the dark room for any sign of his family. That was too close.

He heard footsteps and slowly walked out of the kitchen. Jazz was walking upstairs with Maddie and Jack following behind with their weapons raised. Sighing with relief that he managed to escape that predicament, Danny walked back into the kitchen. He still felt the pain from his dream. But why? That happened a few months ago. Why did he have a dream about that _now_?

"Danny?" he heard his mom call. Danny looked up quickly. He got up, poured himself a cup of water, and ran upstairs.

"I'm here," he called when he was a foot away from his bedroom door. Maddie, Jack, and Jazz turned around. Jazz looked relieved and his parents looked worried.

"Are you all right?"

Danny nodded.

"Why are you up?" he asked.

"We heard you screaming," his mom replied.

"People in China could've heard that!" Jack called. He was still looking for Inviso-Bill at the end of the hall. Danny tried to look confused.

"Screaming? I never screamed. I got up a few minutes ago to get a drink of water," he said, holding up the glass.

"Inviso-Bill was in your room," his mother said, more angry than worried. "Ooh when I see him tomorrow I'm gonna—"

"Uh huh. Yeah mom. You do that. Good night," Danny said quickly, dashing to his room and closing the door before she could say another word.

Danny put the glass of water on his desk and sat on his bed. He put his head in his hands and sighed.

"What just happened? _I transformed in my sleep?_ How on earth did I manage to escape that one?"

He fell back into his pillow and looked up. He never wanted to relive what happened and now he had a dream about it. And what's worse is that he _felt_ the pain. And he felt the fear of the first time seeing himself as a ghost. It all seemed so real, but it wasn't.

He continued pondering about the dream for the next hour. Finally, when he closed his eyes to continue his sleep, Danny smiled. He always thought there was nothing different about him. A few days after that, he redefined the word "unique".

Meanwhile

Jack stared at the window. He was able to see a glowing green shield a few feet ahead.

"I don't get it," he said, turning to his wife. "The ghost shield was up this whole time. How did he get in?"

"I don't know Jack. Maybe he flew through the ground, went under our house, and then flew in from the floor. Whatever happened, we should worry about tomorrow. I can't think straight at the moment."

Jack shrugged and lay down, making sure to hold his teddy bear tightly incase of another ghost "attack". Maddie yawned and walked across the room to lie down, but something else caught her attention. It was a photo album. In the closet next to it was a drawer full of Inviso-Bill pictures. She opened the drawer and took out a few pictures. Then she grabbed the album and set them both on a desk.

She opened the album and flipped to the pages of fourteen year-old Danny. Then she put a similar picture of Inviso-Bill next to it. Her eyes widened when she saw the two of them. They looked exactly the same!

Well, if the pictures were without color they would. She was amazed at how similar Danny and the town's #1 enemy were. She wanted to call Jack, but she heard his snoring and decided not to.

_Come to think of it,_ Maddie thought, _Danny's never around when Inviso-Bill is. I wonder if he noticed that they look alike. And why would Inviso-Bill be in Danny's room?_

She stared at the pictures for a few seconds. More thoughts continued swimming into her mind. Ghost detectors were always pointing at Danny. And he was always acting strangely when she and Jack mentioned ghosts.

_A few days after the accident, he was always leaning on a wall and when I turned around to speak to Jack and then looked back, he was gone. As if he fell through the wall. _

Maddie thought for a few seconds and then came to a conclusion.

"There are only two possibilities. Either Danny's constantly being possessed by ghosts whenever our gadgets are around him, or he has some connection to Inviso-Bill."

She took another look at the pictures.

"Could it be that he _is_ Inviso-Bill?"

Her heart sank. There were a lot of similarities between the two, but her son would _never _try to harm anyone. Would he? She didn't hang around him much during the day anymore so she didn't really know what he would or wouldn't do.

"No," she said firmly. "I know him well enough to know that he was raised right. Besides, he's alive so he can't be a ghost because that would make him partially dead. But that's impossible. No one can be partially dead," she said knowingly, not caring that she was speaking aloud to herself. She put the album and pictures back and went to sleep.

"You transformed in your sleep?" Sam asked in a disbelievingly.

"Yeah," Danny replied simply. He didn't tell Tucker and Sam what his dream was about.

"After you had a dream?"

Danny nodded.

"Maybe you reacted to your dream?" Tucker suggested.

"That's probably it. By the way, did you hear that shout last night?" Sam asked. Danny paused. Tucker shrugged.

"I forgot about that. Whatever. There was no ambulance so it's obviously nothing to worry about. What was your dream about?"

They were at Tucker's house playing video games. Sam was winning.

"The accident," Danny muttered.

"The what?" Sam asked, not catching what he said.

"The accident," Danny repeated. His friends gasped and turned to him.

"But that was four months ago," Tucker stated.

"Yeah, I know. And the weird thing is I felt the pain. It was strange."

"Maybe a ghost attacked you in your sleep and you reacted without realizing it?" Sam said. Danny shook his head.

"No. The ghost shield was up. No ghost could've gotten in."

"Why'd you dream about the accident?"

"I dunno. I remember thinking about what Star said at the Nasty Burger. She knows I was in the lab when it happened."

"Wait, back up," Sam interrupted. "Star? You were talking to Star?"

"Yeah, when you left. Then Tucker went to Valerie and Star came to me and started asking about—"

"FREEZE!"

Danny fell off the couch in shock and landed on Tucker and Sam. Tucker's parents ran into the living room with the ghost gadgets in their hands. They looked around and lowered the weapons.

"Kids, are you all right?" Tuck's mother asked.

"That's strange. I was sure I heard Inviso-Bill," his dad said, turning to leave.

"We'll keep looking. Oh and Tucker, close the window. It's freezing," his mom said before exiting the room.

"Um, I think it's best if we leave," Sam suggested, turning off the game. "Danny shouldn't stay in one place for too long. It's hot out and people will notice the drop in temperature. Let's go."

As soon as she, Tucker, and Danny got up to leave, a blue vapor escaped Danny's mouth.

"Uh, guys, I'm gonna have to catch up with you later."

"Going to, and why?" Sam asked.

"I think we have company."

Just then, the room turned dark and began to glow green.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny declared. Just as he said this, a cloud of smoke appeared before them. It began to take shape and a crimson-haired ghost appeared before them. Her hair was tied into a ponytail with a teal ribbon and extended a few inches below her shoulders. Her eyes were as dark as her locks. She had a blue dress on that made it look like she was getting ready for a party. Overall, the ghost seemed to be around the age of sixteen.

"Who are you?" Danny asked, forgetting to go ghost. The ghost narrowed her eyes and smiled. This was definitely a bad sign.

"My name is Sana. Make fun of it and I can assure you won't be laughing for long," she threatened with a harsh and loud voice. Danny raised a brow.

"And if you're wondering, I am not on your side," Sana continued.

"So why are you here?" Sam asked, stepping in front of Danny defensively. Sana raised a brow.

"And who are you? His girlfriend?"

Sam looked ready to strangle her.

"I AM _NOT _HIS GIRLFRIEND!" she shouted in annoyance as though she had repeated it countless times before.

"Why are you here?" Danny asked, shifting his head a bit to the left to see the ghost. Sana's smile grew larger.

"Oh yes. I forgot. I have come here to thank you."

Danny gave her a quizzical look.

"Thank me? For what?"

Sana smiled in a way that seemed like she was mocking his lack of knowledge.

"I've been waiting for ages for you to have a dream about that night," she explained cheerfully.

"Why?" Danny asked. He was already afraid of what the answer might be.

Sana sat down, but ended up sitting on air.

"It's kind of a long story. If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm a ghost."

"That explains the smoke," Tucker said in an understanding tone. Sana stared at him pitifully and then continued.

"You see, I died in my sleep. It was after a party. I don't remember what exactly happened to me to make me fall asleep right after, but that's not important. I just so happened to have a dream that night too. When I became a ghost, I was able to see people's dreams without really being next to them. That was a major advantage since you had that ghost shield up every night since the attack."

"You can go into people's dreams?" Tucker asked, dumbfounded. Sana nodded.

"I can't control dreams, but I can see them. Well, not everyone's. I have to practice with every person. It took two weeks of practice to be able to see your dreams, Fenton. I was never out of the Ghost Zone. I stayed in my dimension room for years, trying to master my dream-seeing abilities. When I did leave the room, I was captured by Walker. I didn't want to spend the rest of my after-life in a ghost prison so I told him about my powers. This was shortly after you escaped. He told me about you and your real identity. He also told me about his plan to turn your town against you.

"He made a deal with me. If I could invade your dreams and find out who and what you care about most, he would set me free. Of course, I agreed. I practiced getting into your dreams, but I had to rush it because he wasn't giving me much time. Because I didn't get enough time to practice seeing your dreams, there was a bit of a mess up. When you have really intense dreams and I invade them, you'll feel the pain. But that was your problem, not mine."

Danny listened to her story. She was giving him answers. Now he knew why it felt so real.

" Walker was growing impatient. You didn't have any dreams of things you cared about. Well, except the dream of you going to the spring dance with Sa—"

"—omebody!" Danny finished. He looked nervously at Sam, but she was looking at Sana.

"Yes. _Somebody._ Anyway, by the time I found this out, Walker already began destroying your reputation and he told me the deal was off. He and his guards tried capturing me again, but I escaped."

"So why are you against me?" Danny asked.

"Because if you had that dream sooner, I would've been free forever!"

"I doubt that. You can't trust Walker."

"And I can't trust you either," she snapped. "I don't trust anyone."

"Forget that. What were you talking about earlier?" Tucker asked. "With the dream that Danny had last night."

"Oh yes!" Sana exclaimed happily. "Not too long after Walker ruined your reputation, I heard a lot of talk in the Ghost Zone about a halfa. I knew it was you since Walker told me. Since I already disliked you, I figured it'd be fun to ruin your life a bit more. Kind of to extend Walker's plan. I wanted to reveal your secret to the town."

Danny gasped.

"You _are_ evil!"

Sana laughed. "Yes. I've been waiting for a long time to see a dream that has you switching to your ghost self. But you kept dreaming about the spring dance."

"Which I do not wish to go to with anyone yet," Danny said nervously, glancing back at Sam.

"Right," Sana continued disbelievingly. "Anyway, yesterday my wish came true thanks to the help of Desiree. That dream you had is the perfect thing to use against you."

"What do you mean?" Danny questioned. "Dreams aren't always real. So what? People see me becoming Inviso-Bill. It's just a dream."

"Yes, it is a dream, Fenton. But don't forget, the news about your accident in the lab spread quickly. Practically everyone knows about that. And after the accident, you were acting strangely. Everything became cold around you, you were there one second and gone the next, and everyone in the town heard that shout from when you saw your reflection. I know this because your shout yesterday was equally as loud and almost all of Amity heard it then too."

Sam and Tucker turned to Danny. He was looking very tense.

"And if they remember that and find connections in your dream, they can put two and two together and realize that you became Danny Phantom because of the accident in your parents' lab."

"And how do you expect to show them my dream?" Danny asked. Sana smiled her evil smile and then flew out of Tucker's house. Danny transformed and followed.

He looked around in search of the ghost-teen. Suddenly, there was a flash of red light and he turned around, only to get hit with a red gust of wind and sent flying into the nearest sidewalk.

He got up quickly and flew back into the air. Sana didn't fly away. She just stared at him with her evil grin.

"To answer your question, Fenton, I already told you that have more than one power. I can see people's dreams _and_ replay them whenever I like.

"What?" Danny asked, hoping she didn't mean what he thought she meant.

"That's right. All I have to do is get everyone in Amity Park in one area and then use my other ability to replay everything you dreamt about last night."

Danny didn't say anything. He was too stunned to speak.

"You wouldn't . . ." he muttered.

"Time for everyone to know who Inviso-Bill really is!" Sana shouted gleefully, raising her hands so that a vibrant red light began to glow in them.

" Sana, NO!" Danny pleaded.

* * *

SAVE DANNY PHANTOM FROM CANCELLATION . . . SIGN PETITION

**(Link in bottom of profile)

* * *

**

_Okay so this chapter wasn't too interesting, but I had an idea for a future chapter that I already have written down. I don't know what chapt it'll be or what the title is, but I wrote down the idea so it won't take me long to update for that one. That should make you a bit happy. As for the name 'Sana', don't ask. It was the first thing to pop into my head so I just used it. Another thing I must add, Sam and Tucker don't know that Star knows Danny's real ghost name because he never finished his sentence due to Tucker's parents running into the room. Okay, just wanted to say that. _


	10. Star's In Trouble

I updated again! Yay. Let's all celebrate. Okay, it is 1:00 AM in the morning so I'm gonna make this quick. This chapter (obviously) includes Star. As I was writing this, I kept feeling like I was on American Idol. I write the chapts and you're like the judges. It all connects in a way. o.0 Anyway, moving on. Thank you once again to all of my reviewers! You brighten my school infested days.

**ReviewGirl:** _Come to think of it, people kinda already think of him as a freak. Hopefully, no one will think he's evil. I mean, he can be clumsy and clueless, but he's definitely not evil and it can't be too hard to figure THAT out. Thank you so much! It makes me REALLY happy when people say "I love your story" and don't worry, I LOVE long reviews. Thanks again._

**Liaranne: **_Ye-ep. The story's getting closer to the end (not too close) so soon, you'll be seeing more of the battle Danny has to face and find out whether his town realizes he's the hero or still misjudges him and thinks he's the villain. Well, you'll be seeing more stuff based on the summary I wrote for this story._

**Can-I-Bounce-The-Ferret:** _(Jaw drops ten feet) WHOA! AM ACTUALLY READ THE STORY BEFORE SHE REVIEWED! She read it! OMG OMG OMG! Triple WOW! WOW WOW WOW! Am! How close were you to falling asleep? LoL It was awesomely awesome? WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY FRIEND? Oh and, baseball bat woman, smack me and you'll be seeing my shoe a lot of times. Just kidding. Release my friend, you fiend! _

**Hearts of Eternity:** _YAY! Long review! _

**HOLY MACARONI!**

**_This is turning into such an awesome, tense, shocking, and way totally cool and wonderful and just over all best story ever! That was an evil, evil cliffhanger you just left and I am so going completely crazy thinking about what is about to happen. _**

Can Sana really do that! Will she reveal the truth to the entire town! Say it isn't so, the world is being turned upside down! Poor Danny! If it isn't one thing happening to him, it's another horrible thing!

Danny was so lucky to get away from his parents in time before they caught him. Now the only thing is his mother is starting to figure out the truth! She's a really smart woman! I can only hope that Maddie doesn't completely freak out when she finds out the truth, if she ever does figure it out...

Things are taking a turn everywhere!

What would happen if the entire town sees the replay of the dream? Won't some of the people who know Danny figure out that he's not bad? And of course Sam and Tucker can vouch for Danny, saying that he really is good!

Just in case you didn't know, you are the best writer ever! I can't wait for the next chapter! My sanity depends on you updating! If it doesn't happen soon, I think I'll go crazy with waiting! Keep up your great work!

ROCK ON YOU SEXY BEAST!

_Awesome, tense, shocking, totally cool and wonderful and overall best story ever . . . I LOVE THIS REVIEW._

_Don't go crazy. LoL Hold it in. You don't wanna be like Amanda. Trust me. _

_Yes, unfortunately Sana can do it. Wanna find if she will _:)_ Scroll down and see . . . Wait NOT YET LoL_

_Yes, unfortunately for him (again) his mother is intelligent. Maybe she'll figure out, but then again, there are many twists in my story so maybe when she's about to, something unexpected might happen. Or maybe she will find out and you'll be expecting something unexpected to happen so you won't be expecting that. Haha I'm torturing you people._

_This story goes one way, then stops and goes the other, then stops and goes the other. It's like an evil annoying little pattern, but those are all details. There's really just one plot._

_If the town was to find out Danny was Inviso-Bill, I would say that there would be a high chance of them siding with him. I mean, come on, he's the son of the two people that are protecting the city. But will they find out? Maybe, maybe not. _

_(Screams loud enough for the entire Borough to hear) REALLY? I am? OMG OMG OMG OMG! Well, I'm only fourteen so I don't think I'm that good, but hearing you say that has made me one of the happiest people. My life just got better. THANK YOU!_

**Catnip070:** _Ye-ep. Jazz rocks! I don't love evil cliffies, but I use them anyway :D Yes, Maddie was the only one smart enough to notice a resemblance and use the pictures to compare them. And yes, Sana's glowing hands mean she's activating her power. It doesn't matter if it's daytime or not because she doesn't make them dream it. Because if she makes them dream it, they will think it was nothing more than a dream and that it's not real. But if it's in the sky, then they'd be more likely to believe it. Get it? LoL, if I confuse you, I'm sorry. I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing _:D

**Cyllwen: **_Maybe the story's getting better, but it's not getting any better for Danny. Poor halfa. Life is hard for him. Well, ½ life anyway. Sorry it took so long to update. Homework's annoying. Thanks for the review :) _

**Seeker Carter:** _I also hate cliffhangers in other stories, but when they're in my stories, it's okay for me _:D_ Also, I have good news that you have already figured out. . . I UPDATED! I'm so proud. LoL_

**Cakreut12: **_So far, Maddie doesn't know for sure. Is she suspicious? Yes. Danny's secret? Will it be revealed? Read and find out :)_

**Wishing For Rain: **_Stating the obvious, something I do a lot. I'm happy that you think it's interesting. LOL! Date Vlad. I'd pity her. You're another one who likes the twist. Yay! Thanks_ :D _Don't explode. There isn't that much suspense . . . is there? o.0 I don't even know. Psh, some writer I am. LoL I am glad to fill you with eternal happiness. And don't worry about the length of reviews. I LOVE long reviews . . . good or bad. Awesomely awesome — you're the second person to say that. Thanks for the review! P.S. – School IS blegh. We should gang up against it and beat up the building, even though we'll break every bone in our body by doing so, but it'd still be fun._

**Bluish Black Dolphin:** _Wow, that reminded me of the Frosted Flakes commercial. "They're great!" LoL Don't ask. Thanks and as you know (unless you're as stupid as Am and I are), I updated._

**Angel Of Forgotton Souls: **_They might. But the real question is . . . will they find out?_

**Fantastic Bouncy Girl: **_Yes, he's very screwed. Well, unless Sana doesn't succeed with her plans. But maybe she will._

**V1rg1n1a:**_ LoL. Oh, the evilness. I get that all the time. And I do not have crazy wonderful writing abilities. My abilities are old and out-dated._

**_Thanks again to my reviewers! Also, I got my report card back and I'm gonna shove it in Am's face and laugh. Join me in my laughter my wonderful reviewers. (Watch her have higher grades than me) _**

_**I got a 99/99 in Spanish Am! BEAT THAT! **_**_(Virginia probably can but she's a genius)_**

_Also, everything in Italics is what happened in the dream. I put it in Italics to make it less confusing. Okay, now on with the story.

* * *

_

**Amity's Hero**

Chapt 10- Star's In Trouble

Sana's hands began to glow a scarlet color and the same shade of smoke appeared above her. It began to rotate. The bright sky suddenly turned dark and people were gathering around the block. Soon, most of Amity Park was staring at the revolving cloud above the teenage ghosts.

The smoke turned darker until it was black. It expanded and a screen appeared within it. It wasn't clear at all and seemed as if it too were made of colored air. Danny gasped in horror. Sana was using her surroundings to replay his dream in front of the entire town. The wind began to rush past them quickly, due to the movement of the clouds that were now forming behind the screen to make it more visible. Danny could hear Sana's laughter a few feet away. The screen was slowly turning lighter. He saw a few colors — the colors of Casper High. The images were faded; exactly the way they were when he saw them in his dream.

_Sam, Tucker, and Danny were walking in the halls of Casper High. The Danny in the screen looked depressed as he watched the students walk by._

"NO!" Danny shouted. He flew at Sana to try to push her and make the screen disappear, but halfway through the air, he was hit by a glowing red goo. He fell a few yards back before stopping in the air and looking down to see who or what hit him.

Sure enough, he saw his mother with one of her ghost-hunting weapons pointed at him. He noticed that she didn't have that evil glare she usually wore when seeing him. Instead, she looked as though she was trying to find something on his face. Her expression was questioning, but she did not attack again. He assumed she only did that so he would face her. Getting the chance to move, Danny flew toward Sana again.

She was too busy focusing her power to realize he was now only two feet away. Several people on the ground gasped and Sana turned around quickly, only to be pushed with full force by Inviso-Bill. The screen began to disappear, but she extended her arms again and it reappeared.

"Cut it out!" Danny shouted. "I didn't do anything to you!"

"Does it look like I care?" Sana snapped back.

Danny clenched his teeth with frustration and turned back to the screen. She was getting closer to the part of the accident.

" Sana please! You're putting me in serious danger!"

The ghost ignored him. Instead of attacking her again, he dived into the crowd to find Sam and Tucker. Many of the people screamed and he flew past them. A lot of people gasped as a flash of light covered the screen and switched settings. Danny ignored them. He was about to join Sana again until he saw Tucker and Sam in the back of the throng. They were watching the dream with confusion. Danny stopped in front of them and they lowered their heads.

"Danny?" Tucker asked, looking at the screen and then back at his friend. "What's going on?"

"Is this the dream Sana was talking about?" Sam asked. Danny nodded.

"Cool!" Tucker exclaimed.

"No, not cool! That dream describes the night of my accident and everything that happened. That includes me turning into Danny Phantom. If people see that, I'm dead!"

"Relax," Sam said calmly. In a way she wanted to see this. Danny never went into great detail about the accident when he told them he was half ghost. Actually, he never told them. They found out before he got a chance to.

"What do we do?" Tucker asked.

"Get Sana!" Danny ordered. "Use the thermos or the GRC. Whatever you use, make sure she doesn't see it coming."

"Gotcha."

Danny flew off and Tucker and Sam ran a different way. The 'movie' was already at the point where he was entering the portal. Sam and Tucker made their way to the front of the crowd.

"She's not looking," Tucker said. "If we move a few feet to the right, we'll be able to get her."

"Maybe we should wait until Danny attacks her and knocks her off guard," Sam suggested. "At her height, it'll take a while for the GRC to capture her. She'll see the light and block it."

Tucker nodded and the two of them ran to the right, still sneaking glances at the screen when they had a chance.

Danny was about to create an ectoplasmic blast but Sana saw him from the corner of her eye and beat him to it. Her blast hit him and he fell back a few feet. Just as he was about to fly toward her again, he was hit by something else.

"Jack, get the GRC!" Maddie shouted over to her husband. "I hit him. He's off guard."

Jack made a salute to show he understood and then reached into his bag for the GRC. He tossed out about five other gadgets while searching for it. Maddie sighed and shook her head.

"Forget it. I'll get him," she said, handing him the weapon she was holding and reaching into her pocket for the Ghost Restraining Container.

Danny continued throwing ectoplasmic blasts at Sana, but she blocked them all with a wave of her hand.

"Is that all you've got Fenton?"

"That's _Phantom_!"

"_Whatever!_"

The two continued to fight. Sana was only using one arm. The other was keeping the screen in the sky.

"She's not looking," Sam whispered. "Now!"

Tucker nodded and activated the GRC. It began to glow red just as Jazz ran by them and stopped.

"Is that Danny?" she asked, looking up at the screen. Tucker screamed in surprise when he heard her voice and the weapon slipped out of his hands. He caught it and stuck it behind his back.

"J-Jazz. What're you doing here?" he asked. Jazz continued to watch the screen.

_Danny was walking through the portal. He tripped and pressed a green button. _

Then, turning away from the screen, she saw two figures fighting in the air. One she was able to make out as Danny, but the other was anonymous to her. She was able to tell that the other ghost was an enemy, judging by the amount of times it hit her younger brother.

Sam bit her lip. Anytime now, the dream was going to show Danny transform and she couldn't do anything because Jazz was here.

Jazz turned back to the screen and gasped. It was replaying Danny's accident. She never saw what happened but it was easy to tell. The entire town was going to find out her brother's secret. She saw the ghost in the air extending one of her arms and knew that she was creating the screen.

Jazz looked around and saw the GRC behind Tucker's back. Thinking quickly, she grabbed it and aimed it at the ghost. Then she activated it and a large beam was fired, causing her to stumble back because of the force. At the same time, another beam from a different location was released. Jazz's light flew at Sana while the other light flew at Danny.

"DANNY!" Jazz shouted loudly. Danny looked down and flew out of the way just in time. The light missed him buy a few centimeters. The other light, however, hit Sana and she screamed in shock. Someone else screamed too. It sounded like Danny.

He turned to the fading screen and saw himself.

_There was a flash of green light and the Danny in the dream was shouting loudly with pain._

Danny winced. He was able to imagine the pain that he was feeling in the dream. Suddenly, as soon as his dream-self was about to turn into Danny Phantom, the screen disappeared.

Many people on the ground stared wide-eyed at the sky (where it had been). They all wore the same surprised expression. Danny flew behind a car and became human again. Then he slowly walked up to Sam and Tucker.

"Danny!" Tucker called. "You're going to get so much more attention after that!"

Sam walked next to Tucker with the bag of weapons.

"Is that really what happened?" she asked, still recovering from the shock of seeing her friend in that state.

"Half of it," Danny mumbled, staring at the ground. "But I can't believe she actually has the power to do that!" he said loudly, finally looking up at them.

"Come on. Let's get out of here before everyone starts trying to interview you," Tucker suggested. Danny smiled and nodded. The three of them (Tucker and Sam on each side of Danny to avoid attention) walked in the direction of Tucker's house to continue playing video games and take their minds off of what happened. As they walked, Danny saw a shadow-like creature from the corner of his eye.

His ghost sense went off immediately and he stopped.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked.

"I saw something," Danny muttered. Whatever he saw was gone now, but it still scared him a little.

Five Minutes Later

"JAZZ? Jazz saved _me_?" Danny asked when they got there. Sam closed the door behind them and nodded.

"But why?"

"Who knows? Well, now we know that Jazz is another "Inviso-Bill" fan," Tucker said, quoting the 'Inviso-Bill' with his fingers.

Danny laughed.

"Maybe we should start a list."

"Sure," Sam said, knowing he meant that as a joke but taking out a notebook anyway.

"You carry a book in that bag? How's that dangerous?" Tucker asked.

"It's not. Since you keep track of Danny's schedule, I decided to keep record of Danny's ghost fights. This book contains the names of all of Danny's enemies, powers, progress, and now a list of people who think he's not evil."

"Smart," Tucker and Danny said in unison.

Sam sat down and began to write.

"So we've got Paulina, Jazz, Valerie. Oh wait, Valerie lost her trust in you. Never mind, drop her from the list. Who else?"

"Us," Tucker said.

"I guess we can put ourselves in. Who else?"

Danny thought for a minute.

"I think Star might be changing her mind."

"What do you mean? Star _hates_ Inviso-Bill," Tucker said, making sure to emphasize the 'hates'.

Danny shrugged. He then realized that he never got the chance to tell them about his conversation with Star at the Nasty Burger. He got up and walked to the door.

"I just remembered about something I had to do. I'll see you guys later," he called before leaving. Sam and Tucker watched him walk away in confusion. Then they turned back to the book.

"Add Sana's name to the 'enemies' list," Tucker said before Danny closed the door behind him.

Once outside, he ran in the direction of Star's house. He had to know what she was talking about at the Nasty Burger.

When he reached her house, he knocked on the door a few times. After a couple of seconds, Star opened it and gave him a questioning look.

"Fenton? What are you doing here?"

"I-I need to talk to you," Danny said nervously. Star shrugged and opened the door wider for him to come in.

He stepped inside and looked around. He was in Star's living room. There was a wall to their left and a passage within it that led to another room; probably the kitchen. To their right, he saw two long sofas. Each seated three people. In between them was a rectangular table with a glass surface. There was a large television a few feet to the right of the table. It was right against the wall. Beside it was what looked like a dresser. There were many pictures set upon it.

"Follow me," Star said before he had a chance to see the rest of the room. Danny did as he was told and followed her upstairs. She opened the door to her room and brought out a chair for Danny. When he sat down, she went to her bed.

"So, you wanted something?"

"Yes," he said promptly. "I want to know how you know about 'Danny Phantom'."

Star's confused look switched to a cunning expression.

"Why do you need to know that?" she asked. When Danny didn't reply, she added, "Tell me who he is and I'll tell you how I found out."

"I . . . I can't," Danny stuttered. "Well, he's a ghost. Danny Phantom is Inviso-Bill's real name."

Star nodded. "That's it? No secret?"

Danny wanted to say no, but he knew Star was up to something. If she knew his secret, she'd also know he was lying. Instead, he just shrugged.

"All right," Star said casually. She knew Danny wasn't telling her the exact truth and that he left some details out, so she did the same. "I was walking home with Paulina and I heard someone shouting 'Danny Phantom' so I went to check it out and saw Inviso-Bill. So I figured he said that."

"So why'd you come to me in the Nasty Burger?"

"When I heard Danny Phantom, I thought of you since you two have the same first name. You also have similar voices."

Danny narrowed his eyes suspiciously. It didn't seem like Star was telling the truth.

"You're not telling me the truth are you?"

"And you're not telling _me_ are you?" Star retorted. Danny sighed.

"Fine," he said defeated, "I'm—"

"—Going to regret ever crossing my path," a faded voice said angrily. Both Danny and Star turned around in surprise. At once, a blue vapor escaped Danny's mouth and he looked around in alarm.

"Who's there?" Star demanded. As soon as she said this, a shadow flew through the wall and landed in her room. It was a dark gray color. Its head was large and oval and two spiked ears stuck out of it. It had two claw-like fingers on each hand and had the bottom of a ghost (spectral trail). Star screamed in panic and crawled backwards to the opposite side of her bed. Danny stood up and turned to the faceless shadow.

"Who're you?"

"I'm the ghost you passed by earlier," it replied. "And it's a good thing I found you. I was sent by Plasmius to get rid of you."

"Oh, great. Another friend," Danny said sarcastically. The shadow turned its gaze upon the girl in the corner of the room. She was breathing heavily with fright. As soon as it looked at her, she covered her mouth.

"Ah, the young Star. Yes, Plasmius was asking about you," it said in a devious voice.

"Why?" Danny asked, directing the question to Star.

She didn't respond. The ghost flew into the ceiling and, like a shadow, crawled through it and moved to the walls. Star jumped when two clawed hands jutted out of the wall and reached out to seize her.

"Leave her alone!" Danny shouted angrily. The ghost ignored him and took hold of Star. Danny ran over to it and grabbed her arm.

"Danny!" she shouted. For the first time, it actually sounded as if she needed his help. Danny held onto her arm and aimed a punch at the shadow, but his fist went right through it and he punched the wall instead.

"OW!" he shouted loudly, waving his hand in the air to numb the pain. The ghost laughed. Danny took this chance to pull her away from it. Once he did, the shadow released its grip and ran out of the wall and onto solid ground again.

Star ran away from Danny, not even bothering to thank him. Instead, she squealed, "Keep that thing away from me!"

Danny sighed. Even those he saved told him what to do. The shadow leapt into the air again, but its target wasn't Danny. Instead, it reached for Star. She shrieked and ducked, causing it to fly into the wall again. Then she ran over to the middle of the room as fast as she could, covering her head with her hands. Danny ran in front of her in defense.

The ghost came out of the wall and growled angrily. It extended one of its arms and grabbed Star's hand. She screamed and began punching it, knowing her blows weren't affecting it at all. The ghost pulled her towards him. Danny tried to pull her back, but it made her intangible. Once in its grasp, the shadow held her hands behind her back with its two clawed fingers and held its free arm to her neck.

"Leave her alone!" Danny demanded. "She didn't do anything to you!"

"She disobeyed an order," the shadow replied.

"What are you talking about? Who's order?"

"Plasmius'. He cornered her by the school a few days ago. It was after you left."

"What?" Danny asked. _When was Star at the school?_

"Do you remember that fight you had with the ghosts after your school was destroyed?" The ghost waited for Danny to nod before continuing. "Plasmius never disappeared. He just made himself invisible to watch how you battled against other enemies. After the ghosts retreated and you left, he cornered Star in between the buildings. He captured her and told her he'd spare her if she helped us get rid of Inviso-Bill."

"And she agreed?" Danny asked. He looked at Star.

"I only agreed to get him off my back," Star told the shadow angrily, but she said it loud enough for Danny to hear. "I wasn't going to do it after finding out who he was." Danny continued to stare at her as if expecting her to add a particular name to that last sentence.

Star screamed again, but this time Danny noticed her sinking into the ghost. He was about to get the GRC until he realized he forgot to bring it. Not knowing what else to do, he took a deep breath and shouted, "I'm going ghost!"

Two blue rings formed around Danny and transformed him into Danny Phantom. Star's gasped in fright. She still wasn't used to him doing that. She also completely forgot about her hands slowly sinking into the ghost holding her.

Danny flew into the air and sent an ectoplasmic blast at it. The blast didn't do any damage to it, but the light of it did. Thinking quickly, Danny created a shield around himself and filled the room with light. The shadow screamed in pain and released Star. She ran out of the way, but Danny didn't look to see what she was doing. He was able to sense her movement behind him which meant she hadn't left the room.

Danny created another shield, but the shadow flew into the floor and appeared behind him. Before he got a chance to move, its clawed hands wrapped around his throat and began choking him. He tried to turn around and punch it, but it followed his movement.

Danny tried to create an aural blast but the loss of air was starting to panic him and he couldn't concentrate. The shadow finally released him, but just as he inhaled, he was hit in the back by a powerful force and flipped through the air and fell into Star's computer, knocking it down as well.

He couldn't get up. The shadow didn't give him a chance to move. It kept attacking relentlessly. This continued for a few more minutes and Danny fell to his knees, feeling pain ache all over his body. His enemy finally stopped and floated a few feet in front of him. He wasn't able to see its expression (since it had no face) but he could tell by the way it was standing that it was daring him to try to attack it.

Danny pushed himself a few inches off the ground with his hands, but he had no energy left. He fell forward and closed his eyes, using every ounce of willpower he had to try and hold onto consciousness. He felt the swift movement of the ghost again and knew that it was moving towards him. He buried his face into the carpet and crossed his arms in front of him to block any hits to the head. The shadow was coming closer. It was just a few feet away . . .

Suddenly, the movement stopped when a flash of light from the other side of the room hit it. Even with his eyes closed, Danny was still able to see the glow. The shadow shouted loudly and its voice faded like every other ghost who was sucked into the Fenton Thermos or GRC.

Danny's arms became numb and fell to the floor, overlapping each other. Two blue rings formed around him once more turning him back into Danny Fenton. After that, he lost consciousness.

* * *

SAVE DANNY PHANTOM FROM CANCELLATION . . . SIGN PETITION

**(Link in bottom of profile)

* * *

**

_That's it for Chapter 10. This isn't such an evil cliffhanger right? (Takes cover just incase) One thing that might not have been clear for you guys was when Jazz shot Sana with the GRC and someone else aimed at Danny. That was Maddie. Earlier, it said that she handed Jack the weapon she was holding and reached for her GRC. Okay, I just wanted to clear that up. Another thing . . . can you guess what happened to the shadow? Hehe. I want to know if I made it understandable at the end. If I did, good. If not, I shall smack myself. **Thanks again to my reviewers! You guys rock!**_

_One more thing_

_**If you want, can you rate my story from 1-10?**_

_THANKS AGAIN!_


	11. Washing Away The Flames

I know it took a while for me to update. Homework's becoming a problem. Yes, I'm blaming this all on homework. It has nothing to do with me being lazy (cough). Okay, today it is 4/19/05. My best friend moved on the 16th.:( I'm alone. Anyway, I drew a picture of Paulina and I was gonna put a mustache on it, but my brother wanted to copy it and I forgot. Oh well, it's in my closet, all alone. Hahaha. Okay, onto the review responses.

**Cakreut12: **_No, I haven't heard of Transit Middle. And you were right. Star did suck the ghost into a thermos or GRC. Danny's lucky Sana was captured before that part. And who knows? Maybe they will find out . . ._ _8)_

_The cliffhanger isn't he only reason why you hate me. You hate me because of my average in school last year_ :P

_If anyone would like to IM me, my sn is ViAMysTeRy146 and my email is the same thing BTW, it was nice speaking to you cakreut12._

**Hearts Of Eternity:** **_One thing that I MUST say to you H.o.E, for chapter 6, I never got your review. just sent it to me so I wrote a reply in chapter 7 for you. Sorry for the delay. Okay, onto this response._**

_Whoa, you broke the scale . . . BIG TIME. LoL Am I seriously your favorite author? Hopefully I will meet you. It'd be funny if we saw each other and had no idea who the other was. That would suck. _

_Yes, Maddie is getting suspicious. And yes, she does begin to think that Danny's accident has ties with Inviso-Bill._

_As stated in the other chapter, Vlad captured Star and agreed to let her go if she destroyed Inviso-Bill. But since she knew who he was, she didn't do anything to him. Vlad's going to talk more about it in the next chapter._

"**_Even you haven't gotten this through your head yet, you are the best writter ever! All else pales before you in conparison! All hale the mighty writter! I love you!"_**

_THANK _YOU_! Your reviews always make me so happy! You're like, the almighty writer. How are your reviews so long? You're truly gifted._

**Neko-Salosa:** _9.1's great! Thanks! The plot kind of does twist but the story is coming closer to the end and the ghost battle is coming up. But that's not all. Danny's not going to be happy in one of the upcoming chapters. And neither is Tucker._

**Kkwy:** _8.5's better than a 0. Thanks!_

**EvilRobotZombieLoofaOverlord:** _Wow, long name. It reminds me of my brother's friend. 10 is great! Thanks! It's funny? O.0 Really?_

**Liaranne:**_ At least an 8.5 is excellent. Yay! And it wasn't Jazz. It was . . . you'll find out in this chapter._

**Bluish Black Dolphin:** _9 is excellent for someone who doesn't usually give 10's. Thanks! Also, follow the angel and flick the evil off your shoulder. Light triumphs . . . ALWAYS._ :D

**Asilla: **_Wow, you sound enthusiastic. Eeh! Another 10! I'm loving this. Sorry it took so long to update. I was busy. Or maybe I was just lazy._

**Wishing For Rain:** _0.1 point away. LoL Attack I.S. 303 first! Muahaha!_

**Seeker Carter:**_ WHOA! It seems like the creators of DP wrote it? I am SO honored! Thanks!_

**SashaJeanneW0lf:**_ STEP AWAY FROM THE Q-TIP YOU EVIL EVIL BEING! DANNY!_

**PhantomAlchemist:**_ The best DP fic? Really? Wow . . . WOW! That . . . that really warms my heart. Thank you! Thank you so much! AH! Don't go into a coma, my friend. _

**Angel Of Forgotton Souls:** _Yes Yes Yes Yes (I have no idea what we're talking about)_

**Fantastic Bouncy Girl:**_ 8.5 and up is fine with me. :) Thanks. And no, Star's not THAT bad anymore . . . until you read this chapter._

**V1rg1n1a:**_ I wonder what time you were reading this. Iupdated Alt' at like, 12:30 AM and then I wake up and you reviewed AH 11 times. Wow, serious lack of sleep. And thank you for the rating. I didn't know 'eleventy billion and six' was a number. Wow, it's already summer and I'm learning new things. _

_

* * *

_

**Amity's Hero**

Chapt 11-Washing Away The Flames

Danny slowly opened his eyes. He noticed he had been turned onto his back. His vision wasn't clear yet, but he was able to see Star looking down at him. She was smiling.

Danny closed his eyes and opened them again. He was able to see clearly now and sat up. Star moved out of his way. She seemed as though she had just won something grand.

"What?" Danny asked her.

"I knew it!" she blurted out. "You're Inviso-Bill!"

Danny gasped. He forgot about what had happened.

"You're not a very impressive fighter," she added. "That thing took you down in no time."

"I'm only fourteen," Danny retorted. "And I'm new to the half-ghost thing. I'm surprised I even got past the first month."

"Uh huh. Danny Phantom . . . how'd you come up with that?" she asked.

"Uh, I . . ." he said, trying to find the right words to say. He couldn't think straight at the moment due to the headache he was receiving from constantly having to answer Star's endless questions. Instead of responding, he got to his knees and pleaded. "Please don't tell anyone, Star. I—"

"So, I take it your parents don't know?" she interrupted. "I mean, if they did, they wouldn't be trying to destroy you."

"Um . . . yeah."

Star sat down on her bed.

"Who knows?" she asked. Danny sighed. This was never going to end. He rubbed his head and gave into her.

"Sam and Tucker."

"That's it?" Star questioned. She seemed happier than before. Danny nodded suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Now I know who to tell if you don't do as I say."

Danny nearly choked on air.

"Come again?"

Star laughed at his reaction.

"Relax Fenton. I'll keep your secret . . ."

Danny sighed, but just as he did, Star added, "If you do what I want."

"WHAT? You're blackmailing me? But I saved you!"

"And I saved you," Star responded casually, holding up her right hand. She was holding a GRC. Danny's jaw dropped.

"B-But I . . ."

"Good-bye," Star said cheerfully, pulling Danny to his feet and pushing him out of her room. She closed the door once he was out and he began to stutter. He wanted to say something, but it felt as though he had lost his voice. Star found out who he was and now she was blackmailing him.

"What if she tells Mom and Dad?" Danny muttered to himself when he got downstairs. "What if she tells Jazz? She's WAY too overprotective. She'll flip!"

Once in the living room, Danny transformed and flew through the wall to go home.

"Hey Danny," Maddie said as he walked into the house. He looked up in alarm and noticed she was staring at him as if trying to find something. Once their eyes met, she turned away quickly. He gulped.

"Um, Mom, did anyone call?"

"No, why?"

"No reason," Danny said quickly before running up to his room. It was getting late and he decided to call Sam and Tucker. No one answered. Danny became worried. Ever since the ghost attacks, they haven't been answering his calls. The rest of the night was ghost-free, fortunately for him. He was actually able to go to sleep before twelve o'clock.

The next morning, Danny decided to go to the Nasty Burger and look for them. When he entered, a very familiar and unpleasant voice called him. He turned around and saw Star, Dash, Kwan, and Paulina sitting at a table. Star was gesturing for him to sit with them. For the first time, Danny didn't want to be seen by the popular crowd.

Star noticed he wasn't coming so she sneered and shouted, "Inviso-Bill is—"

Without hesitation, Danny immediately ran over to them and smiled nervously.

"Uh, you wanted something?"

"Yes, can you buy me a cherry soda?" she asked, handing him a dollar. Danny sighed and did as he was told. Star's smile grew wider.

When Danny returned, she moved over so that he could sit and began asking him ghost-related questions.

"So, have you seen anymore ghost attacks?"

"Yes," Danny replied, remembering about Sana.

"Ooh, did you see that fight between Inviso-Bill and that ghost-girl?" Paulina asked enthusiastically. Everyone turned to Danny.

"By the way, what was that all about?" Kwan asked.

"What?" Danny asked, knowing exactly what he was referring to.

"That screen in the sky," Star said impatiently as if Danny was dumb.

Danny checked his watch and smiled.

"Uh, I'm late for . . . uh . . . a meeting. I'll be back later," he lied before getting up and running away.

"Inviso-Bill has another name!" Star said loud enough for Danny to hear. He froze and looked back.

"Yeah, you told me about that. But don't forget Star, Danny's a common name."

Star was taken aback by his response. She was expecting him to start stuttering again.

Once outside, Danny ran back to his house. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had no clue where his friends were, he wasn't able to go outside as a ghost in fear of being killed, and now he wasn't able to go outside as a human either in fear of Star telling his secret. The only choice he had left was to stay home and avoid contact with anybody.

The rest of the day went by quickly. It was getting dark. No ghost attacks, no calls from Star—

As soon as he lay down, the phone rang. Sighing angrily, Danny got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Danny? It's Star."

Danny froze. He was able to hear his heart beating twice as much in the silence.

"Hello? Danny, I didn't tell anyone your secret, relax."

Danny took a deep breath and sighed with relief.

"Okay, so what do you need?"

"Well, I found out that Paulina really likes Danny Phantom—"

"Inviso-Bill," Danny said quickly, hoping Star said that by accident. He didn't want Paulina, or anyone for that matter, to know his real ghost name. Well, not yet anyway.

"Er . . . yeah, Inviso-Bill. Anyway, I told her I'd try to get him to go on a date with her after the whole ghost war clears up. What do you say?"

Danny resisted the urge to blurt out 'yes'. He had too many things to deal with.

"What do you mean date? She'd be dating a ghost! And besides, as much as I'd love to, I can't. There have been too many ghost attacks. I'm busy."

"What are you talking about? There wasn't a single attack today. This is the first ghost-free day we've had. That shadow attacked at around four o'clock yesterday. It's eight now. That's twenty-eight hours of no ghosts. That's a new record ever since last week."

Star was right. Danny was so used to fighting ghosts day and night that now it seemed as if there was nothing to do.

"Tell you what, how about you just hang around with her and whenever you see a ghost, just do what you've gotta do."

Danny thought about it. Finally, he agreed. Star was driving him crazy with this blackmailing thing. He had to find out one of her secrets, but when? If she caught him, she'd tell everyone who he was. It was too risky.

"Danny! Dinner's ready!" Maddie called. Danny got up quickly. He forgot that his parents were home. He heard his sister running upstairs. She probably forgot a book. He never saw her without one.

"Uh, Star. I've got to go."

There was no response so Danny hung up. He walked over to the window to close it, but as he reached out for it, something caught his eye.

He was able to see a blue flash of light in the midnight blue sky right above a giant lake. That flash traveled like a comet, but it formed in mid air. Danny narrowed his eyes and leaned closer. The comet-like light finally hit land and burst into light indigo flames. The speed of the rising fire caused Danny to jump back in alarm.

A blue silhouette floated above the glistening lake. The rising inferno cast a light upon the figure. It had teal a colored face. However, the shadowed skin looked blue. Its eyes were a blue-black color, but they were narrowed in a piercing gaze. The figure had disheveled black hair that extended a bit to its neck. The breeze was probably what messed it up. It was wearing a long black coat resembling a black lab coat with many pockets. Its hands were hidden in two of them. Beneath the coat were more black clothes, matching its evil scowl. Overall, the figure was transparent, making it obviously noted as a ghost.

Without moving his head, the ghost's eyes moved to its right to watch the fire. His frown turned to a faint smile. Then, raising his hand to make another flaming streak, he turned around to strike at a different area. Just as he was about to release the cerulean light in his palm, his attention turned to a flash of light from one of the distant buildings. The building was very far from the lake and the light was dim against the dark area, but it separated and moved in two different directions. He could tell that it too was a faint shade of blue-white. A few seconds after the light disappeared, he saw something moving toward him at a high velocity. The distant figure drew closer with each second. He now was able to see white hair and a black and white suit. The boy flew at him with full speed. He passed many buildings and houses before reaching the lake. Around his mid-section was a spectral trail. It disappeared and his legs replaced it when he stopped in the air.

The ghost smirked and lowered its hand. Danny, however, raised his and blasted him. He dodged the attack and sent another fire streak at the town, though this one was red and orange. From behind him, Danny felt the heat of the fire increasing in size. He was able to make out shouts from the citizens of Amity Park. Looking over his shoulder, Danny saw that the fire didn't reach any homes yet and it was spreading around the lake. A few more blasts and the ghost would have them surrounded.

"Inviso-Bill!" someone shouted. Danny turned around and saw an orange energy blast headed toward him. He extended his left hand, caught the blast, and quickly spun around once and released it back at the ghost. Then, to make it more powerful, he created an ectoplasmic blast of his own. His blast hit the orange one and it shot forward at full speed.

The double-flare caught the ghost off guard and it fell into one of the buildings on the other end of the lake. Danny wasn't able to see him since the sky was so dark, but he was able to sense his presence.

The ghost returned in a few seconds and Danny raised his hands again. He brought them through the air in a swift downward motion and created the energy blade. It cut into the water and it (the water) rose a few yards higher due to the impact. The ghost flew out of the way quickly and avoided the blade. Growing angry, Danny created an ectoplasmic blast and aimed it at the lake. His blast created a large wave and he used another blast to push it forward forcefully. The ghost was hit and fell back onto land. The water ceased the fire a bit, but there was still more on the other side. It didn't take long for the flames to return.

The ghost flew back up, but this time he stayed out of Danny's view. As he turned around, Danny realized that almost everyone in the town was watching the battle and talking amongst themselves. A few people screamed and Danny took this as a sign to turn around, but something hit him from behind. He fell promptly into the freezing water. It took him a few seconds in the lake to finally stop sinking.

Danny held his breath and flipped around. He was able to see a silhouette of the ghost above him. He was sending blasts into the water. Danny quickly swam back, right, and left to dodge them. A few were fire streaks that disappeared after a few seconds in the water. Even though he was in the lake, he was still able to hear people's frantic shouts.

The ghost finally stopped attacking. It probably figured that it hit him. Just as Danny was about to swim out, a blinding light made him shut his eyes immediately. Realizing it was another blast from the ghost, Danny put his arms in front of him defensively and created his own blast and released it. It collided with the ghost's attack and knocked it back in his (the ghost's) direction, hitting him and pushing him further into the air.

While it was distracted, Danny quickly shifted positions in the water until he was floating upright. Then he began to spin, causing the water to revolve around him.

The ghost above the lake flew back down just enough to see some sort of whirlpool forming. Many of the people were already running to the roofs of buildings to get a better view and escape the spreading flames. All of them were watching the spinning water.

Just then, a thunderous noise was heard as the water rose suddenly and began to spin in the air. The ghost's eyes widened and he flew back a few yards. He sent fire streaks at the rotating liquid, but Danny (who was inside the hurricane-like tsunami) created an ectoplasmic shield around it and blocked the attacks. The ghost ducked to avoid being hit with his own fire.

Many of the people were screaming with either fear or joy while others were too speechless to make a sound. They all watched in awe. Danny stopped spinning and immediately created an aural blast. The water was hit by the blast and expanded from the center. Like a giant tidal wave, it hit all parts of the town and ceased the fire. Many of the people ducked to avoid being washed away by the waves.

The ghost screamed with rage at the sight and turned around to hit Danny with another fire streak attack, but Danny beat him to it. He created another blast and hit the ghost. Then, flying at 112 mph, he caught up to his enemy and kicked him from behind. He flew forward and Danny flew in front of him and blasted him again.

The ghost flew faster this time due to the force of Danny's attack, but it managed to shout a few words to the teen hero before it flew out of the town.

"He'll be back halfa!"

"And I'll be waiting!" Danny shouted loudly, knowing exactly who the ghost was referring to.

Maddie sat at her desk again and closed her eyes in thought. Was that what had happened to her son in the lab on that day? It was her fault for his pain. She held back her tears, but something else crossed her mind. She gasped and jumped up.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked when she dashed out of the room.

"To the lab," his wife replied. Once in the lab, Maddie began to go through the shelves of jumpsuits. She remembered making a white one for Danny a long time ago. She was beginning to get to the end of the row. No white jumpsuit in sight. Maddie tapped her chin with her finger as she tried to remember what Inviso-Bill wore. It was very similar to the suit that had disappeared. Maddie walked over to the drawers and pulled a pile of papers out of one of them.

She began looking through them.

_Could it be possible that his molecules were rearranged? No, that would've killed him_, she thought. She reached one paper that had words printed in red ink. She pulled it out of the pile and read it.

_Warning: Unlocking the ghost dimension is a very unstable experiment and can cause death if the aura of ghosts mixes with the human inside the portal. Molecular pattern can be damaged. Be cautious. _

Maddie put the paper back in the pile and tapped her chin again.

"It's unlikely that this had anything to do with ghosts because they weren't released into our world at the time. And if his molecular pattern was changed, he wouldn't have survived. Perhaps we miscalculated something? Or maybe he's just very lucky," Maddie said to herself. "I remember having a problem with Vlad, but all he had was ecto-acne."

Maddie thought about it for a while and gave up. She couldn't come up with a reason for Danny's resemblance to Inviso-Bill so she just put the papers back into the drawer and went back upstairs. On her way back up to the room, Maddie saw a blue light flashing through the door. It was slightly open so she peeked in.

Danny was just in the air. It looked as if he was jumping because he landed shortly after. His window was open too. He turned around and closed it. Maddie walked in and he turned around quickly.

"Mom! What did you see?" he asked uneasily.

"I saw you in jumping onto the floor and then closing your window," Maddie replied, curious of why her son was so fretful. At these words, Danny sighed with relief and looked away.

"You didn't come to dinner," his mom said. "You missed the news too. There was a fire around the lake. Inviso-Bill was there."

"Oh, I was finishing homework," Danny lied. He mentally smacked himself for saying that when he remembered about the school.

"But you have no school."

"I know. It was a . . . uh . . . a report. I'll be down later."

Maddie nodded and then left the room. As soon as she did, the blue vapor escaped Danny's mouth and he turned to the window. Another vapor came. And then another. It didn't stop. Danny was becoming very cold. He opened the window to see what was happening.

"Daniel!" someone called enthusiastically from behind him. Danny turned around. "So good to see you!"

"VLAD!"

* * *

SAVE DANNY PHANTOM FROM CANCELLATION . . . SIGN PETITION

**(Link in bottom of profile)

* * *

**

_That's all for Chapter 11. I'm already typing chapter 12. Next chapter's gonna be WAAAAY more complicated for Danny and DEFINITELY not a good night for Amity. I can tell you one more thing, by the end of chapter 12, Danny's going to be miserable. I'm evil. Please review!_


	12. Goodbye Phantom

I am SO proud! The last time I updated was 4/19/05. It is now 4/20/05. One day. Doesn't that make you all happy? Now I must delay you reading this so I'm going to tell you what happened today when Am and I went on the beach to just sit back and relax. Two guys came up to us and were like "Excuse me, are you two single?" and Am was like "Uhhh, yeah" and then one of them asked her "You wanna go out with me?" and she said "No" and then the other one comes up to me and says "You one sexy mama. What's your name" and I was like "Way out of your league" and Am and I walked away.

If they're that desperate for a date, maybe they should try getting to know someone. Yeesh, are all guys this stupid? (sigh) This is what America's becoming. Ok, school got even worse (can you believe it?) now that my friend's gone. I have other friends in that class, but we're not close. They just follow me everywhere and we talk a bit. It's not the same :(

**Cakreut12:**_ Don't hate:)__ Hate is evil . . . just like my cliffhangers. And as for updating soon, I updated VERY soon._

**Purrbaby101:**_ (GASP) YOU EVIL LITTLE GIRL! Actually, I like stories where he's miserable too. :D LoL_

**Asilla:**_ Your name reminds me of cheerios OO Anyway, E's my fave letter :D_

**Hearts of Eternity:**_ I hate Vlad too. I updated so a fairy in Fairy World must've grown wings. LoL. I'm a mighty writer! Yay! Thank you! Milk came out of your nose. Nice. Right after I updated, I went to the park to play handball with my friend (Am) and I went to get a drink and she made me laugh and water came out of my nose and I dropped the bottle and water got all over my pants and it looked like I peed. OO And right before that, the handball was coming to me and I missed and it hit me in the face. It hit my friend Alice too. And it hit her brother. It hit us all in the eye. Am's next. LoL Yes, Danny's going to be miserable, and when you read this chapter, it'll keep getting worse. But don't forget what Star said. He had 28 free hrs. LoL. He got a break. (cough) Yay! My story's addicting. LoL. GOLD! EEEH! THANK YOU! I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE your reviews._

**Liaranne:**_ It may not be the best but I'm okay withthat cuz I'm not perfect. Thanks again :)_

**Wishing For Rain:**_ Wow, where are you always rushing to? LoL Thanks! _

**bluish black dolphin:**_ Dear Lord, child I feel bad for you. So much homework. How do you manage? I shall do my best to update quicker for you. Good Luck!_

**SuperHippie alias Mr. Frump:**_ I never heard of Final Destination. Is it a movie, game, . . . ? Don't mind, I'm just glued to the computer screen. _

**Angel Of Forgotton Souls:**_ He has a lot to do with everything. Vlad is basically the mastermind. I'll stop here before I give away too much info._

**Fantastic Bouncy Girl:**_ We all hate Vlad. And as for Danny's temp drop, it doesn't always drop that much. It's just that this happened right after the accident and side-effects were still strong. And Sam is probably used to it by now._

**phantomshadowdragon: **_Truly evil, LoL. But hey, in order to make the story good, you have to add a little drama. And what better way to do that than stress out the main character and add lots of battle scenes? And speaking of drama . . . this chapter's got a lot of it._

**V1rg1n1a: **_LoL, Gin, it IS tomorrow. What time did you go to sleep? Like 3 AM:) Good Morning my evil evil friend. And I bow back to you whose skills GREATLY surpass mine._

**_THANKS AGAIN!_**

_

* * *

_

**Amity's Hero**

Chapt 12- "Good-bye Phantom"

Danny gasped. His arch enemy was floating right in front of him.

"What's the matter, Daniel? Not happy to see me?"

Danny didn't answer. He ran to the door as fast as he could, but Vlad caught up to him and wrapped his arm around his neck.

"Not this time!" Vlad shouted angrily. Danny tried to escape, but he couldn't. Vlad's grip was too strong. He tried to reach into his pocket to get his cell phone and call someone, but Vlad saw and grabbed his arms with his free hand.

"Don't be a coward," he ridiculed. "Fight like a ghost."

He released Danny. Then he flew up into the air.

"So, that girl found out who you were?" he said knowingly. Danny stood up. "You're lucky, Daniel. I made a mistake by asking her to annihilate you _after_ she found out who you were. Unfortunately for me, you two go to the same school and she knew your human half. I knew I should've gone to Valerie, but she seemed to have made peace with you . . . according to Skulker."

Danny's eyes widened when he heard Vlad say 'Valerie'.

"_Who?_"

"That doesn't matter. It won't be long until my army destroys you."

Danny's eyes turned green threateningly and he transformed into Danny Phantom. Vlad smiled. At that moment, Danny knew he wanted him to do that.

"Attack!" he shouted. About ten ghosts flew into the room. Danny gasped. At once, they all flew into him. He tried blasting a few, but they continued to surround him. Vlad opened the window and, ignoring the consequences that might result from his actions, Danny escaped the ghosts and flew out of the room. They all followed him.

"Perfect," Vlad muttered. He flew out too and phased back into his human form in front of the Fentons' door. Then he cleared his throat and knocked.

Maddie answered.

"Vlad?" she asked with a look of disgust.

"No time!" Vlad said in a panicked voice. "Inviso-Bill's got Danny!"

He pointed to the sky and Maddie looked up. She saw Inviso-Bill flying in the distance.

"Oh my gosh! JACK!"

Danny looked down. The street was pitch black. Only one streetlight on that block was on and the light in that one was flickering. It was becoming hard to see. Danny turned around and saw the ghosts following behind him. At once, about twenty more flew in from both sides to join the chase.

Danny gasped and kicked the air harder to accelerate. Suddenly, loud shrieks, cries, and shouts rang in his ears. He looked back quickly and saw people running around frantically in the darkness. Hundreds of ghosts were following them. He stopped, turned around quickly, kicked the air again, and flew above the throng of ghosts that were chasing him. Once out of their reach, Danny flew down towards the ground. There were people everywhere. They were running across the streets carelessly in an attempt to escape the ghosts.

Cars were crashing into each other due to their abrupt stops to avoid hitting people. Everyone abandoned their vehicles and began to run as well. The night sky was filled with the shouts of Amity Park's citizens. Even the news media was retreating.

Danny didn't know who to help first. Whenever he tried to grab a person, they would scream and hold up the GRC threateningly. Unwillingly, he had to get away from them.

"Danny!"

Danny stopped flying and looked down. He saw Sam waving her arms in the air to show where she was.

"SAM LOOK OUT!" Danny shouted as loudly as he could. Sam didn't hear what he said because of the noise, but she turned her gaze upon the street in front of her and saw a ghost wolf running towards her. She screamed and Danny dived down at full speed. He tried colliding with the wolf, but it snapped at him and bit his wrist. He winced in pain and flew away from it. He turned intangible and went through the floor. Then he flew up from under Sam, grabbing her around the waist as he flew into the sky.

She looked terrified when the ghost didn't stop running.

"My parents!" she shouted. Danny stopped flying and looked down. Sam's parents were on the sidewalk. Her mother took out the GRC and aimed it at the wolf. It immediately turned around and ran in the other direction. Danny was about to fly down and put Sam on the ground, but her mother aimed the weapon at him and fired. It hit Danny's left shoulder and he screamed loudly, dropping Sam in pain. He felt his ghost self being torn apart from his human self.

Sam screamed as she fell through the air. Her father ran out onto the street and caught her. He ran back onto the sidewalk and let her down.

"NO!" she shouted, looking up at Danny. He was holding his shoulder and the light from the GRC was still trying to suck him in. "Mom, stop!"

Her mother looked at her as if she was crazy and then turned back to Inviso-Bill. His scream was now loud enough to be heard amongst the panicked shouts of the people.

Fortunately for him, another ghost ran into them and she dropped the weapon. Sam grabbed it and stuffed it into her bag before her parents noticed. Danny winced in pain and continued to hold his shoulder. He felt weaker.

"Danny!" Sam shouted. Danny felt the wind blowing harshly in his face. It took him a few seconds to realize he was falling.

"Danny!" another familiar voice in the distance yelped. It was Tucker. The two friends were running to catch him.

"Samantha!" Sam's mother shouted. Sam stopped and turned around. Her parents were surrounded by ghosts. She ran toward Danny and she and Tucker caught him.

"Danny, are you okay?" Tucker asked. Danny mumbled in response, but his eyes were shut tightly.

"Get him off the street," Sam said worriedly. "And be careful Tucker. Ghosts are everywhere."

Tucker nodded and put Danny's arm around his shoulder. Then he dragged him onto the sidewalk. Sam reached into her bag for the GRC she took from her mother. Just as she reached it, three people ran into her and she fell back. One of the people accidentally kicked the bag while running.

Sam gasped and crawled over to the bag as quickly as possible. She grabbed it and took out the GRC.

"Hang on!" she yelled. Then she activated it and a light beam was fired at the group of ghosts now trying to strangle her parents. Their shouts echoed as they were all sucked inside. She continued firing until all of the ghosts around her parents were gone. "Mom, Dad, go home!" she called. Before her parents could stop her, Sam ran across the street to join Tucker. Danny was now in human mode.

"Danny, are you okay?"

"Behind you," Danny mumbled weakly. Sam turned her head and raised the GRC, but a passing ghost knocked it out of her hand.

"We've got to get you home," Sam said quickly before the ghost could attack her. Danny nodded and let go of his shoulder. It was bleeding. But this blood was green. It turned red after a few seconds.

"Duck!" Tucker shouted. He grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her down. A ghost flew over them. They both sat up again and picked Danny up.

"Move it!" an eighteen year old girl shouted as she pushed Sam out of her way to run by.

Sam glared at her.

"Sam!" Mrs. Manson called. Sam turned around. Her parents ran up to them.

"What happened?" her father asked when seeing Danny.

"Uh, he was attacked," Tucker answered. Sam's father took Danny from them and carried him to the sidewalk. The rest of them followed closely behind.

"I've got to get home," Tucker said. "My mom's gonna ground me for life if she finds out I've left my room."

"Be careful," Sam called after him when he left. Sam followed her parents back to her house, but halfway there, they met up with Maddie and Jack. Maddie took Danny and Jack began to fight off the ghosts that were following them. Sam and her parents took the chance to run home. Once inside her house, she locked the door (knowing there was no point to it since ghosts were intangible) and ran up to her room. She looked out of her window and screamed in shock.

Hundreds of ghosts were flying all over the town, whether it was in the air or by the ground. Cars were all crammed together and burning from the impact. Firefighters were trying to put out the fire by the wrecked pile, but ghosts were making it hard for them. Loads of terrified people were running across the cracked and completely ruined streets and sidewalks. The amount of citizens running was about sixty, but there were more hiding. All Sam could hear were their shouts. It was louder than their school cafeteria. Not even the sirens from the ambulance were able to drown out the noise.

Everything was black and dark. The only light was that coming from the small fire and the flickering streetlamps (only the ones that weren't broken). For the first time in her life, Sam actually felt a strong fear rising in her. She closed the curtains and ran down into the living room to be with her family.

………..

Maddie lay Danny down on the couch and Jack ran into the lab to activate the shield. Maddie sat next to Danny with an evil look in her eyes. That was usually the look she gave Inviso-Bill.

"I knew it! He hurt him! That good-for-nothing ghost hurt him! I bet you he set this whole thing up!" she shouted angrily to Jack when he returned. For the first time, his father chose not to say anything. Danny gulped. He was about to tell his mother what happened, but then realized that he would also have to explain why the GRC affected him if he wasn't a ghost.

"It wasn't Inviso-Bi—"

"When I see him, he is going down!"

With that said, Maddie got up and went into the lab.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked.

"To make that ghost wish he never crossed paths with us!" she yelled angrily before slamming the door shut behind her. Even Jack was startled by her reaction. He got up and followed his wife screaming something about "hundreds of ghosts" and expanding the shield. Danny tried to sit up, but he didn't have the strength to do so.

He knew he couldn't last more than five minutes without his ghost half, but when he went through the Fenton Dream Catcher it didn't hurt him. Danny decided to drop the subject and let his parents deal with the ghosts.

The next morning was a bright day. The ghosts had left at around midnight, but everything was still a mess. He didn't want to see the town since he knew it was his job to protect everyone. However, he needed to go outside to try to find Sam and Tucker.

Tucker wasn't too hard to find. He was sitting on the sidewalk in front of the Nasty Burger (which was now missing its roof and many windows). He didn't look happy.

"Hey," Danny said, catching his friend off guard. Tucker looked up quickly as the silence of the morning was broken.

"Hey," he mumbled. "We've got a problem."

Tucker stood up and looked around at the destroyed town. Danny didn't follow his gaze. He didn't want to see any of it, but it was hard to miss unless he was walking blindfolded (which would leave him with 50 facial bruises and about 10 broken bones).

"What happened?"

"My parents. Ever since the ghost attack yesterday, they made a rule against me going outside until everything was cleared up."

"WHAT?" Danny shouted loudly, making a few more loose pieces of the Nasty Burger's destroyed roof fall.

"I snuck out this morning. My parents are still asleep. It is so unfair!" Tucker whined. "I'm going to be locked in my house for months!"

"Less," Danny said, now more determined than ever to end this. "I'm gonna put a stop to this."

"Going to," a voice in the distance called. Danny turned around, a bit of happiness rushing through him at the sound of Sam's voice. However, after seeing the expression on her face, his smile disappeared.

She was smiling, but he could tell it was a fake smile. She looked miserable.

"What happened?" Danny asked. Sam slowly walked up to her two friends. When she was a few feet away from them, she looked at the floor. After a few seconds of silence, she looked back up at them.

"Tucker's not the only one who's got a problem with his parents. My parents also want me to avoid the whole ghost thing."

Danny sighed.

"That's okay. I know you guys are always with me. It'll be hard to battle ghosts without you, but you're pretty good at sneaking out if anything happens and I need you."

Sam bit her lip and shrugged.

"Man, this is so unfair," Tucker moaned, kicking an empty soda can on the floor. Sam picked it up and tossed it over her shoulder. It fell into the garbage.

"Hey, if you have trouble sneaking out, I can give you a little invisible help," Danny offered.

"Actually," Sam began, "my parents aren't locking me inside the house, but I still can't help you."

Danny stared at her awkwardly.

"Why?" he asked.

Sam stood still for a few seconds.

"I-I don't know how to say this. I know things have been getting hard for you, Danny, and I'm sad that I can't do anything to help. But since those ghosts attacking my parents and me, my parents became very afraid."

She hugged each of her friends and then stepped back, a tear rolling down her cheek. Danny and Tucker stared at her quizzically. Sam wiped the tear and looked up at them with her hands behind her back.

"I-I'm moving."

* * *

SAVE DANNY PHANTOM FROM CANCELLATION . . . SIGN PETITION

**(Link in bottom of profile)**

* * *

_Now you know why I chose "Good-bye Phantom" for the title. Tucker's locked in his house and Sam's moving. She's definitely rich enough to afford another house. And as you can see, the ghosts are striking back now. It's no longer one ghost vs one halfa. Now it's the entire ghost zone attacking the town and Vlad isn't making things easier for Danny. Danny couldn't even win with Sam and Tucker helping him the night of the attack. He's alone now and his parents, Amity, and every ghost in the Ghost Zone is doing whatever it takes to get rid of him. Like I said in the last chapter, the town is thrown into chaos and by the end of this chapt, Danny's going to be miserable. What's he gonna do now? Give up for a while and grief over Sam leaving during one of the worst times possible or continue getting his butt kicked?_


	13. Ember's Revenge

SPRING BREAK! Finally! I had a dream last night that I was in school, on a Sunday! And worst of all, I was in SCIENCE CLASS! Agh! That's not a dream. That's a nightmare. But the good thing is that my friend that moved was there with me. I had another dream a few nights before where I was fighting shadows, but those shadows were like evil dark creatures and I was kickin' their butts! Yay! I'd never be able to do that in real life. LoL. Also, anyone who's reading this, I will tell you now that I have finished Chapt 13 and 14 on the same day and I'm already working on Chapt 15.

**Purrbaby101: **_Yep, Sam's out of Amity. And Maddie was so close to finding out the truth. But maybe he was lucky that she saw Inviso-Bill and now isn't suspicious anymore._

**Cakreut12:** _Wow, you said so much. LoL. Yay! You know, I should've smacked them, but oh well. OK, Sam's gone . . . well, not yet, but Danny's DEFINITELY gonna be angry in Chapt 14 when a certain somebody threatens Sam and Tucker. Wanna find out what he does? Well, you're gonna have to wait and read. Haha._

**Cyllwen:**_Thanks a ton! You are too. I mean it. I appreciate that you're sticking by this story. It makes me really happy._

**Tippi:** _Don't worry. Even if she's not by Danny and Tuck, she's still going to be able to help._

**Hearts Of Eternity:** _I can always depend on you to give me long reviews :D. Yes, Danny is alone, and he's not in the best mood. Well, he won't be in Chapt 15 anyway. Danny is going to be affected by his misery over his friends and you'll find out what he does in Chapter 15. And yes, Maddie is set on destroying Inviso-Bill. And I don't think anything can change her mind. Well, unless she finds out who he is, but will that happen? Find out. _

**Asilla:**_ There's more to come. Don't worry. And judging by the title of this chapter, Danny's not going to have fun._

**Wishing For Rain:** _I'm overloaded too. State test prep, Regents coming up, tons of reports and homework. But I can't let my fans down! And Danny's mom hunting him down is DEFINITELY going to make things difficult for him._

**Liarrane:**_ Vlad's gonna be back. And it's not going to be a very pleasant time. Thanks. I don't mind people giving me advice. It helps :)_

**Just Plain Insane:**_ Ah! The horror. The evil! Goth girl is leaving. Danny should stalk them. LoL. _

**SuperHippie alias Mr. Frump:**_ Nice to know I'm loved._ :D_ Don't worry, Sam might come back . . . I think?_

**Angel Of Forgotton Souls: **_Much more misery to come._

**Fantastic Bouncy Girl:**_ LoL. Yeah, a lot's going on. The end of this story is full of action, suspense, and . . . well, sorrow? There's going to more of Maddie coming up._

**JDPhoenix:**_ LoL, whoa, long sentence. Don't worry, Danny and Sam will bond soon enough. And as for Sam moving, well, it might not be so bad. I mean, come on, you can't keep Sam and Danny away from each other forever, can you? _

_**For those of you who didn't read above, I have already finished chapter 14. I finished it on the same day I did chapt 13. And now I'm on 15! Yay. Now** _that's_** fast. But I won't be updating chapt 14 anytime soon (and whenever I say that, I end up updating too soon) so don't hurt me. Ok, ENJOY Danny's pain! Just kidding, go ahead and read.****

* * *

**_

**Amity's Hero**

Chapt 13- Ember's Revenge

Danny stood speechless. Tucker didn't say anything either. Both of their jaws dropped.

"NO!" they shouted in unison.

"You're moving out of Amity?" Tucker asked. Sam nodded.

"And, as much as I would love it, Danny can't visit me anymore. Well, not in ghost form anyway. But I doubt he'll be able to get to my new home in human form. And my parents will ask how he got there if he's in human form alone so he can't fly there as a ghost and then transform into human—"

"Sam, take a breath!" Tucker interrupted. "Why can't Danny visit you in ghost form? Your parents aren't as against Inviso-Bill as everyone else."

"They _weren't_," Sam said. "But when Danny saved me yesterday, they thought he was trying to kidnap me so now he's on their 'Most Hated' list."

Danny groaned. "Whenever I try to do something good for people, they always get the wrong message! Don't they think I'd have destroyed Amity Park by now if I was evil?"

"They give you WAY too much credit," Tucker said. "If you were as powerful as everyone thought, this town would've been a speck of dirt by now."

"Sam!"

Sam looked back and saw her mom in a car. She quickly turned around and hugged her friends again.

"I have to go pack. I won't be on the computer for a while because we have to reconnect it in the new house, but I'll find a way of talking to you. Call me if anything comes up," she called while running to the car. Danny didn't know what to say. Mr. and Mrs. Manson always believed that 'Inviso-Bill' should be given a second chance. He couldn't believe they despised him now.

"COULD ANYTHING GET WORSE?" Danny shouted. Tucker checked his watch.

"I've got to go, Danny. Call if you need my help."

Danny nodded, but didn't look at him. He was too angry. Tucker's footsteps disappeared and he was left alone.

_No, I can't let this happen_, Danny thought. He looked around to see if anyone was nearby before shouting, "I'm going ghost!" and lifting his arms into the air as he became Danny Phantom. He flew into the air and followed the Sam's car. It stopped in front of a large mansion. His eyes widened in surprise. Sam and Mrs. Manson got out of the car and walked to the door.

Suddenly, Mrs. Manson stopped and looked up at his direction. Danny gasped and turned to fly away, but she was already calling for help. Mr. Manson ran out of the mansion and followed his wife's gaze only to find the infamous Inviso-Bill floating above them.

"Wait! Listen to me! I'm not evil. I just want to talk."

"We're through with your lies!" he shouted, reaching for the GRC in his coat pocket. Sam gave Danny a warning glance and he turned invisible and flew away, but not too far. The Mansons stood there for a few more seconds before running into the mansion. Sam looked up sadly, knowing Danny was still there. Then she followed them in. As soon as she closed the door behind her, Danny flew to the ground and became human again. He knocked on the door and Mrs. Manson opened it slightly. Then, seeing him, she opened it fully and allowed him in.

"Hello, Daniel. I suppose you're here to see Sam?"

Sam heard her mother's voice and walked down the stairs slightly to see them, but just enough to remain hidden by the wall.

"Actually, no," Danny replied. The real reason he came was to show Mr. and Mrs. Manson that Inviso-Bill wasn't evil before they went against him completely. They had to know the truth, even if it meant revealing his secret to them.

"I wanted to talk to you about Inviso-Bill."

Mrs. Manson's smile disappeared and a grimace replaced it. Danny gulped nervously and continued.

"I, uh — I know him," he said. "And he's—"

"—The worst thing that could've ever happened to Amity Park! I bet you he was even more of a menace when he was alive!" she snapped. Danny took a step back nervously.

"Uh . . ."

"And if he EVER touches my daughter again . . ."

_There goes my chance of asking Sam to the spring dance,_ Danny thought. He was sure the school would be up by then. They were already rebuilding it.

"Anyway, you wanted to talk about him?" she asked, abandoning her hulk-like attitude.

"Um, no. I just wanted to say good-bye," Danny said quickly before running out the door. Once he was gone, Sam screamed in frustration.

"MOM! Inviso-Bill's NOT evil! He was trying to save me! Weren't you always the one who told me to judge by what I KNOW and not what I think? That's exactly what you're not doing!"

Mrs. Manson stared at Sam for a few seconds.

"Are you okay, honey? You don't usually burst with anger like that."

"I'm fine," Sam said through gritted teeth before walking away.

Danny flew home miserably. He just lost his two best friends and it was because their parents feared him.

Once in his room, he lay down on his bed, making sure to switch to human form.

"Man, why did I have to walk into that stupid portal?" he muttered angrily under his breath.

"Because you're an idiot," somebody answered. Danny gasped and turned around. Ember was sitting on the window sill. She smirked and jumped into his room. Danny got up so quickly that he ended up slipping and falling off the bed.

"And I emphasize 'idiot'," she said, an annoyed expression replacing her smirk.

Danny, ignoring his embarrassment, got to his feet.

"Ember! What are you doing here?"

"I came for a tea party," Ember replied sarcastically. "What do you think I'm doing here!"

"I'm going gho—"

"No you're not," she said, cutting him off. She leapt forward and Danny jumped back, losing his concentration. He ended up transforming halfway and now had white hair and green eyes but was still wearing his human clothes.

"Nice," Ember mocked when she saw his hair. She kicked out again and Danny raised his arm to block, but that's what she was hoping he'd do. Once he did that and let down his guard, she swung her guitar around and hit him with it. Danny fell back and immediately started rubbing his face to numb the pain. Ember laughed and held her guitar up again.

"Come on, halfa, you're not even trying."

Danny narrowed his eyes in anger and stood up. He tried to go ghost, but instead ended up getting his black hair and blue eyes back. Now he looked like Danny Fenton.

Thinking he was now a ghost, Danny held up his hands to create an ectoplasmic blast, but only a faint spark appeared. Ember laughed at his stupidity and played a chord on her guitar. At once, a figure appeared before her. It began to take the shape of Inviso-Bill. Danny tried to punch it, but the replica grabbed his hand and threw him across the room. Danny landed on the edge of his bed and fell. Ember began to laugh.

"Destroy him!" she commanded. The replica did as it was told and flew at Danny. He rolled under the bed and the Inviso-Bill duplicate missed him. It turned around, went intangible, and flew through the bed.

Danny gasped in shock when he saw "Inviso-Bill". It made him intangible, pushed him with one arm, and flew through the floor. Danny screamed in panic. "Inviso-Bill" wasn't holding him and he could feel himself falling from the ceiling of the living room. It didn't take long for him to collide with the coffee table. Moaning, he rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up with his hands. "Inviso-Bill" kicked him in the back and he fell back down, this time sliding off the table.

"Had enough?" Ember called from the other end of the room. "What's the matter? Can't fight your alter ego?"

Danny ignored her mock and tried to go ghost again, but the replica grabbed his throat and lifted him into the air. Gasping for air, Danny did a summersault kick and hit it in the jaw. Then he flipped back and landed, but the replica grabbed his arm and he was now in a twisted position.

"Let go of me!" he shouted. "Inviso-Bill" smirked. Then it twisted his arm even more. Danny winced in pain. Ember's laughter rang in his ears.

"I can't believe I actually thought you were a threat."

"Danny!"

Danny looked up and regretted doing so immediately because it worsened the pain. His parents were on the stairs and they had looks of horror on their faces.

"Mom, Dad!" Danny shouted, still trying to free his hand from the duplicate. Then it hit him. The duplicate! His parents were going to mistake it for him! They'd be sure to destroy Inviso-Bill now.

"Get your hands off my son you brutal fiend!" Jack shouted. He got down on one knee and loaded an ecto-gun with a tube of glowing purple liquid. Then he aimed it at the duplicate. Maddie stepped back to give him a better shot.

"Release!" Ember commanded. The replica did as it was told. Danny fell to his knees holding his shoulder. His entire arm felt numb, and to add to that, the pain from Mrs. Manson's GRC attack had just returned. "Attack!" Ember shouted, pointing at his parents. "Inviso-Bill" blasted Jack's gun out of his hands just as he was about to shoot. Then he flew to them at full speed and grabbed Maddie's arm. She screamed with rage as it made her intangible and flew through the wall. After locking her in a closet, it returned for Jack, who was desperately looking for something to fight it with.

"Dad!" Danny yelled. Before Jack had the chance to look up, "Inviso-Bill" flew around him and pushed him through the wall into the closet Maddie was in. After locking it, he returned for Danny.

"Wow, this is pitiful," Ember said watching Danny get up and get knocked back down by the duplicate.

Before he could get up again, "Inviso-Bill" raised his hands and created the energy-blade. Danny screamed and tried to run out of the way, but the blast hit him and knocked him into the wall (sending him flying into all of the furniture in his way as well).

"Don't worry, dipstick. I won't get rid of you completely."

Danny, who was now moaning on the floor, slowly stood up holding his arm.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, making sure to keep an eye on the white-haired ghost floating beside him.

"Well I want you to be alive when your town tries to destroy you."

"But they're already trying to destroy me."

"Yes, but when Inviso-Bill here—" (she pointed to the duplicate) "—pretends to be you and destroys all of Amity, I need you alive to take the blame for it."

"Not if I can help it," Danny snapped, ready to jump at her. Ember merely smiled.

"You can't," she said simply. "You'll be too beaten up to do so." Then, at the snap of her fingers, "Inviso-Bill" flew down and attacked. Danny saw him from the corner of his eye and dodged the assault. Then, once the replica flew past him, he grabbed its spectral tail and threw it into the wall.

Taking advantage of his distraction, Ember leapt up from behind and attempted to kick him. However, Danny turned around just as she was a foot away from him and ducked. Ember ended up kicking the wall instead and falling backward due to the impact. She got to her feet at once and kicked behind her, hitting Danny in the back before he could turn around.

He stumbled a bit but Ember grabbed his arm before he fell and flipped him. Landing hard on his back, he struggled to breathe for a second before air returned to his lungs. Ember already had her foot on his chest when he returned to reality.

"This is pathetic. I would've thought you'd show more effort in battle," she teased. Then, bending over a bit so that he could see her better, she said, "I'll make sure that replica brings your end, halfa. This is payback for what you did to me."

She smiled with satisfaction and added, "But before your town finishes you off, I'll make sure your little friends get a surprise visit from me. I'm sure they'll be thrilled."

These words struck Danny hard. She was planning to get rid of Sam and Tucker while he was too busy trying to defend himself against the people he saved every day. Anger rose within him and his eyes began to burn.

Ember's smirk disappeared and was replaced by a confused look. Suddenly, she screamed and took a few steps back. Two bright green spectral beams emitted from Danny's eyes and hit her directly in the face.

Ignoring the chance to get up, Danny spun on the floor and kicked behind her. She tripped and fell backwards. He got to his feet immediately and rubbed his eyes.

"THAT'S IT!" Ember shouted. She rose into the air and played another chord on her guitar. Almost instantly, an army of ghosts appeared in the room. They blocked the staircases and entrances into the other parts of the house. Ember's voice rang loudly from behind him. "Get him!"

The ghosts all flew at Danny. He screamed and turned around. A few feet away from Ember was the outside door. He dodged around her and ran out of the house.

It was raining outside, but the rain wasn't pouring heavily yet. He ran out onto the road. Nobody was outside so he didn't have to worry about getting run over. Danny reached into his pocket, took out his cell phone and dialed Tucker's number.

"Hello?"

"Tucker! Trouble! Ghost attack! Over fifty ghosts are chasing me. I need backup!"

"No, we would not like to order anything, thank you," Tucker said nervously. Danny sighed in frustration. Tucker's parents were probably next to him when he answered. He wasn't allowed to communicate with anyone.

"I'm going to be by Floody Waters if you manage to sneak out," Danny panted. "And be careful!" he added before hanging up. Suddenly, the air became cold and he glanced over his shoulder. The ghosts were following him and "Inviso-Bill" was above them all. He smirked and Danny glared. Suddenly, more ghosts began to fly from the surrounding buildings to join the army. The sky was turning dark which made things even harder for Danny.

He wiped his wet hair out of his eyes and looked around. He wasn't sure where he was and had no idea where he was going. The water was making it hard for him to see.

Danny began to slow down. He had been running for five minutes without stopping and he needed to rest. He looked up. The only light he was able to see was the moon. The path ahead was dark and covered in fog.

"Running won't save you now!"

Danny turned around and saw Ember. She knocked him to the ground with her arm and the ghosts flew down to attack. Danny closed his eyes and focused on escaping. At once, he went intangible and fell through the floor. Then he reappeared behind her. Ember was expecting that so she spun around and kicked him. Danny fell back and took a deep breath. It was probably the last one he'd ever take. The ghosts were flying at full speed towards him.

"No," Danny muttered. "You've ruined my life enough. Sam's gone, Tucker's not allowed out of his house. You've destroyed my reputation," he said angrily, glancing at "Inviso-Bill".

Danny raised his hands and tried to create a blast. It was hard to use his powers while in human mode, but it was worth a try. At once, a glowing blue light was emitted from his hands and surrounded him. It grew bigger and hit a few of the ghosts. They disappeared instantly with one last shriek. The rest flew back in fear.

Danny stood up, but Ember knocked him back down with her guitar.

"You seriously think you can win?" she shouted angrily. She played another chord and her hands began to glow. Danny, currently on his back, jumped to his feet just as she ran towards him again. He raised his arms and his and Ember's hands locked with one another. They were each trying to push the other back.

"You're pathetic," Danny said through gritted teeth, hoping to make Ember weaker by criticizing her. He was barely able to speak since all of his strength was focused on knocking her down.

"That's not gonna work," she said. Then, with a forceful push, she knocked Danny down and raised her guitar. Danny gasped and put his arm over his face for protection as she thrust the guitar downward.

Before it hit him, a blast hit her and knocked her sideways. She screamed and fell, dropping her instrument. Danny looked up and saw Tucker on one of the buildings with a mini-bazooka-like object.

"I've got your back!" he called. Danny smiled and got to his feet. He ran towards Ember, but Spectra appeared behind him and grabbed the back of his shirt. She pulled him back and he fell into the wall.

"Danny!" Tucker yelled. He looked around to try to find the quickest way to reach his friend, but the only option was to jump. Making another useless attempt to find another escape and finding nothing, he whispered, "Here goes everything." He took a deep breath and ran off the building.

Ember stood up and walked towards Danny. Her hands began to glow. Danny backed away and hit the wall again.

"You are going down!" she shouted. A faint scream caught her attention and she and Danny looked up. As soon as they did, Tucker landed on top her and she fell back to the ground with a surprised yelp.

Tucker opened his eyes and looked down. He saw the teen ghost below him rubbing her head and screamed, "I'M ALIVE!"

"Not for long!" Spectra shouted, emerging from the group of ghosts surrounding the teens. When she turned around, Danny jumped up and tilted his body backward so that his hands hit the wall. He pushed off of it and kicked her in the back. Spectra stumbled forward and used her hand to break the fall. Danny, however, fell onto his back andslid on the wet dirt toward her, barely avoiding contact with the ghoul. He got up and tried to run around her to get to his friend, but she pushed off the ground so that she was in a squatting position and grabbed his arm.

"You're miserable. I can feel it."

Then, without warning, Spectra turned into her shadowed form and grabbed his other arm and lifted him off the ground. Danny tried to kick her but she tightened her grip. He stopped moving to avoid stressing the pain in his arms. He looked down at her and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were fully green. Spectra's smirk disappeared. Danny gritted his teeth in concentration and then two green beams escaped his eyes. Spectra was thrust back and hit the floor clutching her face. Ember appeared beside her with gleaming red hands.

Danny rubbed his eyes and blinked several times. His vision was still blurred. He saw Tucker's profile a few steps away. Just as he turned to meet his friend, he ran into a thick metal object. His vision cleared and he looked up and saw a metal pole with a faded sign.

"Dude, are you okay?"

Tucker appeared beside the pole and offered Danny his hand. He took it and got to his feet. They stood back to back. Danny's hands were glowing incase any ghosts came in his direction and Tucker reloaded his bazooka.

"Thanks for the save back there, Tuck. But how'd you find me? We're not by Floody Waters."

"Dude, it's kinda hard to miss a swarm of ghosts floating right in front of your bedroom window," Tucker replied. Danny laughed. He stopped immediately when he looked up.

"Oh no . . ."

More ghosts began to fly over the buildings to increase the army.

"Where's Sam when you need her?" Tucker moaned as the ghosts began to surround them.

"Right here."

Danny and Tucker both turned to the direction where they heard the voice. Their heads collided and they both screamed in pain. A figure was walking towards them. The fog around them was clearing slowly but it was still hard to see with the rain pouring heavily from the dark skies.

"Sam?" Danny called, rubbing his head.

Sure enough, Sam walked out of the fog and smiled at them.

"SAM! You came back!" Tucker exclaimed.

The Goth girl smiled and ran towards her friends to embrace them. Danny gasped when he looked at her eyes.

"Tucker, that's not Sam!"

* * *

SAVE DANNY PHANTOM FROM CANCELLATION . . . SIGN PETITION

**(Link in bottom of profile)

* * *

**

_That's all for Chapter 13. OMG, I CANNOT believe it. I fell asleep just now. It's 5:48 PM! Oh well, this wasn't such a bad cliffhanger so you don't have to strangle me. Or maybe you just want to. Oh well. Too tired to write anymore so I'm just gonna shut up and put this on FF._


	14. Going Ghost

OMG! I have finally reached **100** reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love my reviewers! My 100th reviewer was** Seeker Carter**! Okay, now that I have reached 100, I shall put up my 10th, 20th, 30th, 40th, 50th, 60th, 70th, 80th, 90th, and 100threviews.

**10th review was written by** _Wishing For Rain_

**20th review was written by **_HIMROCKMYHEARTAGRAM_

**30th review was written by **_Cakreut12_

**40th review was written by** _Can-I-Bounce-The-Ferret_

**50th review was written by**_ Cyllwen_

**60th review was written by** _Hearts Of Eternity_

**70th review was written by**_ Kkwy_

**80th review was written by**_ Asilla_

**90th review was written by **_Asilla_

**100th review was written by** _Seeker Carter_

I would love to thank everybody that reviewed my story:

Liaranne

Nix Nivis Noctua

Cyllwen

LavenderPaw

Baka-chan

Spazosaurus

Purrbaby101

ChicaDeDanny

Can-I-Bounce-The-Ferret

Cyllwen

Asilla

Wishing For Rain

Cakreut12

Fantastic Bouncy Girl

HIMROCKMYHEARTAGRAM

Bluish Black Dolphin

Hearts Of Eternity

Just Plain Insane

SashaJeanneW0lf

Angel Of Forgotton Souls

Neko-Salosa

Catnip070

ReviewGirl

Seeker Carter

Kkwy

SuperHippie alias Mr. Frump

PhantomAlchemist

Tippi

Mako-Magic

DanaPhantom

BeastBoy66

Master Of Procrastination

ShiroandFubuki

Bookeater

Kirby-Chan263

AnythingGirl2004

HPhantom

dArkliTe-sPirit

KittenOfTheShadows

Serser

Crazy Billie Joe Loving Freak

Inumaru12

Engelmohr2004

Writer's-BlockDP

GhostAnn

xheartkreuzx 

leilanisangel 

animekraze

livinglife

AirGirl Phantom 

phantomshadowdragon

Help Us, Save Danny Phantom

JK rulez

Ohka Breynekai

Fini

Lt. Commander Richie

Tepa

JDPhoenix

Elizabeth White

V1rg1n1a

horselova32312

Kassii

_As you can see, the story's getting closer to the end. I'm writing two chapters a day, but I'm not posting them together because I don't want to end this ff just yet :) THANKS ONCE AGAIN TO MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!_

**Cakreut12:** _Come any closer and I'll smack you with my bat. Actually, it'll slip out of my hands and fly through the window. If you hear a cat, you'll know why._

**Purrbaby101:**_ Yes, I'm very weird. Okay, as for the whole clone thing, Ember is an evil EVIL ghost. But I still like her song :) _

**Bluish Black Dolphin:**_ We don't have school plays anymore :( JHS sucks. Good luck with your report. I have about fifty :(_

**Liaranne:**_ "Holy Halfas" niice. The halfway transformation kinda creeped me out :D I can't imagine Tucker actually fighting ghosts. LoL. No matter how hard I try, the cliffhangers always end up being evil. LoL, but I've gotta torture you people :)_

**Seeker Carter:**_ You wrote the 100th review for this story. :D You'll find out whether that's Sam or not very soon. Just keep reading._

**Mako-Magic:**_Yes his shoulder is still injured. What part of him isn't?LoL. But don't worry, he's not gonna let the ghosts push him around. Well, maybe he is, but he's gonna try to fight back. And as for the town, he doesn't give up that easily. Like he said in P.E., he can't ignore a cry for help. :) _

**Hearts Of Eternity:**_ (GASP) Evilness of the short review. Don't worry. Things aren't that bad for Danny. Okay, that's a lie. Things will get better. And another thing, Vlad's gonna get his butt kicked. In honor of you. Actually, he was gonna get his butt kicked anyway, but I thought of you when I was writing it. And I added a little something at the end of chapter 15 that made me happy. _

**SuperHippie alias Mr. Frump:**_ Suspense Theatre Okay . . . hi :D The imposter is . . . . read and find out._

**Asilla:**_ In chapt 6, Ember said she learned a new 'trick' and then she created the copy of Inviso-Bill in the sky. That's when Danny went ghost and Star saw him. Vlad taught her how to do that. _

**Cyllwen:**_ LoL. It's gonna get messy soon._

**Angel Of Forgotton Souls: **_That was nothing compared to what's coming up. But yes, Ember is bad._

_Okay, sit back and enjoy Chapter 14 - Going Ghost. The battle's heating up now.

* * *

_

**Amity's Hero**

Chapt 14- Going Ghost

The figure had red eyes.

"That's a replica! DUCK!" Danny and Tucker dropped to the floor and "Sam" jumped onto their backs to avoid tripping over their heads. As one, they got up quickly and she fell off.

"You're going down, imposter!" Tucker yelled. He raised the bazooka and fired at "Sam", but "Inviso-Bill" grabbed her and flew into the sky. Danny narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Why would he save her?" he asked. "Do fakes have feelings?" Tucker shrugged.

"That replica doesn't have any powers, does she?"

Danny shook his head.

"Not that I know of."

Ember laughed at them.

"Step one in destroying your reputation, Phantom."

Danny turned to her. Then it hit him. He knew what she was planning, and he had to stop her. He began to run at Ember, but she shouted, "Now Goth!"

He stopped and looked up. "Sam", who was now in "Inviso-Bill's" arms, nodded and then shouted, "HELP! Inviso-Bill's got me! Help!"

"NO!" Danny shouted. "NO! THAT'S NOT ME!"

People began to look through their windows at the flying ghost with the teenager in his hands.

"He's got a girl!" people began shouting.

"No! That's not Inviso-Bill!" Danny shouted, but no one heard him. People were running to the streets, trying to get past the fog to see them.

"Don't get caught!" Ember called to the imposter. "Just make them hate the halfa!" (_A/N: If the imposter gets caught and then the real Danny Phantom is seen, people will know there were two and the one doing the crimes was fake. That's why Ember doesn't want him being caught. And right now, Danny's too weak to go ghost to fight so he can't do much at the moment_)

"Inviso-Bill" nodded and flew out of the area. The people of Amity Park followed him. Once they were gone, Ember ordered the ghosts to attack.

"Danny, help!" Tucker shouted as a group of ghosts grabbed him. He dropped the bazooka.

"Leave him alone!" Danny shouted. As soon as he began to run, the entire army flew at him. He phased through the first few, but his intangibility disappeared and the others knocked him to the ground.

Some of the ghosts separated from the crowd and left to cause mayhem, but Danny was still outnumbered about two-hundred to one. He tried to become intangible but the loss of strength and rising panic prevented it.

"Get off of him!" Tucker shouted. He tried to wrestle free of his captives' grasp, but they held on tighter. He looked around for some way to free himself and spotted Ember walking toward Danny.

"Ember's music!" he blurted out. "It has hypnotic powers."

The ghosts holding him glanced at each other in confusion.

Tucker took a deep breath and sang, "Ember, you will remember!" completely off tune. The ghosts released him at once and covered their ears. Tucker continued singing and they backed away immediately.

Many of the surrounding specters did the same and retreated with cries of agony. Tucker stopped and looked around.

"Yeah, I thought so!" he shouted.

"Tucker!"

Tucker gasped and began running toward the accumulation around his friend.

"Where do you think you're going, punk?"

A metal hand closed around his ankle and dragged him out of the throng. Tucker spat out mud and looked at the massive figure holding him. Sure enough, he saw the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter looking down at him.

"Get away from him!" Maddie shouted. She fired at Skulker and he released Tucker when the light hit him. He removed an orb-like object from his belt and threw it at the GRC. The orb opened up and released a sticky substance. It hit the GRC and began to melt the metal. Maddie dropped it surprise and the light swallowing Skulker disappeared. He took the chance to escape.

"Mrs. Fenton! They've got Danny!" Tucker shouted, pointing to the crowd of ghosts a few yards away. Maddie turned to where he was pointing and removed another weapon from her belt's pouch. Then she rushed into the swarm and continued firing until she was able to reach him. About six ghosts were holding him down him while another was flying to attack. Maddie shot it quickly and freed her son. He fell to his knees and crawled out of the way.

"Mom!" he shouted. She appeared beside him shortly after.

"Come on, you two. Jack's fighting Inviso-Bill. That jerk kidnapped Sam."

"That's not Inviso-Bill," Danny and Tucker said as one, but she was already running.

"Come on. We can try to talk to her later. It's not safe to stay here unprotected."

The two began to follow, but a red wall appeared in front of them and they ran into it. Maddie saw the flash and turned back. However, another red light in the form of a rope wrapped around her waist and pulled her away. Danny saw her lips moving but he couldn't hear her.

"MOM!"

"That's all right. I don't need her messing up my plans again."

The two boys looked up. Plasmius was floating above them. His expression was definitely not welcoming.

"Hello, Daniel."

Danny took a few steps back. Tucker remained frozen to the spot. Neither of them spoke, but the fear was visible on their faces.

"Boo," Plasmius said flatly. Danny turned and ran. Tucker ducked as the older halfa flew past him.

The rain became heavier and the fog was increasing. The darkness wasn't helping either. Danny hit two walls and tripped five times in the past minute. There was no sign of anyone and he had no idea where he was going. There were a few times where he had to stop and hide behind a wall because a ghost flew past. His ghost sense kept going on and off which made it hard to run since he kept shivering every time it happened.

Danny stopped and leaned against a wall panting. He was pretty sure he had lost Vlad about half a minute ago. He took a deep breath and then felt a sharp jolt on his back. Danny screamed and fell forward. Plamius' laughter wasn't too far away.

"You thought you could get rid of me?"

Danny tried to get up, but he had no energy left. He closed his eyes and waited for Vlad to finish him off.

"Get up and fight, Daniel. I don't want to fight a quitter."

Danny didn't move. Almost instantly, Plamius grabbed his neck and pulled him to his feet. Danny fell back and collided with the wall.

"What's the matter? The great Danny Phantom can't handle a few ghosts? You should've joined me when you had the chance!"

Plasmius raised his fist to punch Danny, but he dropped to his knees and ducked and Vlad ended up punching the wall. He winced and pulled back his hand. Danny tried to run away, but he couldn't get up.

"Get up and fight me, Daniel! Or are you upset that my army chased away your friends? By the way, your girlfriend left about an hour ago."

Danny clenched his teeth.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Of course not. Why else would you be kidnapping her?" Vlad said, referring to the replicas. "I taught Ember that trick. Do you like it?"

Danny narrowed his eyes.

"Get it through your head, Plasmius. _I'll — never — join — you_! Leave me alone!"

Vlad laughed.

"I don't want you to join me anymore. You're too noble. By the way hero, I'll be first to see the people of your town annihilate you. See what happens when the good guy tries to help? No one listens to you. You're just a freak in their eyes . . . and that's all you'll ever be." Plasmius paused. His words struck Danny hard, but he wasn't going to show it. "Or perhaps I should just get rid of you and pretend to be the hero? What do you think?"

Danny didn't answer. He was trying to save his energy.

"And don't worry, Daniel. When I'm done, I'll see to it that your friends and father join you in the afterlife."

Vlad's last word lit a fire in Danny. A spark of anger rose in him. Energy or not, he wasn't going to take that.

"A word of advice, _Vladimir_," Danny said angrily, slowly getting to his feet. "Don't threaten those I care about."

Vlad smirked. Danny glared at him.

"I'M GOING GHOST!" he shouted. At once, his eyes began to glow, but this time they stayed blue. He clenched his fists and a large flash of light surrounded him. Vlad shielded his eyes and Danny, not realizing he was screaming, felt a large amount of energy being drained from him. Then, almost instantly, power rose within him and his hair became white. His suit, usually black with white gloves, collar, belt, and boots, was now inverted and white.

Vlad stared at him quizzically. The light surrounding him looked a lot like the aural blast. When Danny was in ghost mode, the light expanded and disappeared. Vlad's jaw dropped. He was now staring wide eyed at Danny.

His blue eyes were glowing twice as much as usual and his clothes were white with black gloves, collar, belt, and boots.

"How on earth did you manage to pull that off?" he asked, astonished. Danny's serious glare turned to confusion and he shrugged.

"I dunno."

Plasmius narrowed his eyes.

"Well, there's room for only one halfa. It's time to decide who's gonna stay and who's gonna go."

Danny flew into the air and Plasmius followed.

"Bring it on."

* * *

SAVE DANNY PHANTOM FROM CANCELLATION . . . SIGN PETITION

**(Link in bottom of profile)

* * *

**

_That's the end of Chapt 14. Sorry people. But don't worry. It's pretty predictable what's coming up next. I won't tell you the title of the next chapter, but I can show you a small part of it. **Chapter 15 sneak peek:**_

"It's time for the halfa to fight back!" Danny shouted as a blue beam of light was fired at Plasmius. A large glowing ring appeared in the ground around Danny and it became green. As soon as it did, the blast Danny fired became larger and sparks began to fly around it. It hit Vlad and he flew back at full speed due to the impact. He continued to fly until he collided with a mountain wall. The light around Danny disappeared and he fell back.

_Okay, not the best sneak peek, but it still is something :D I'm done with 15, but I won't be posting it soon. Well, not today anyway. I need at least six reviews. :D I can assure you're going to despise me at the end of Chapt 15 because of the cliffhanger I left. And no, the cliffhanger is not in the sneak peek. _

_I'm already writing chapter 16 :)_


	15. Halfa Fights Back

CHAPTER 15! YES! This is it! This chapter is slowly getting to the end of Amity's Hero. Yes, that's right. Amity's Hero is nearing its end. I'm sad :( But don't worry. Danny gets revenge . . . a whole lot of it. But he also gets his butt kicked. **_Okay, for my reviewers, if you want, when you review, you can tell me your favorite quotes from the story or favorite chapters or whatever. That would be fun to read :) I can even put it up in my next chapter for favorite quotes or chapts or whatever._**

**Kkwy:**_ Ye-ep. Danny got annoyed that Vlad kept calling him by his full name so he tried it out. LoL_

**Hearts Of Eternity:**_ The person that sends the longest review. You kiss the computer screen while reading this o0? Wow. I'm honored. Not many people know Sam left. She just told Danny and Tucker 'cause she wasn't moving permanently. Just until the ghost thing cleared up._

_Watching a trailer. That's what I was imagining when I decided to put up a sneak peek. As for the Vlad butt-kick thing, keep singing and keep dancing cuz you'll be seeing it in this chapter. Not much, but still something. LoL Don't hate me when you finish this chapter. Actually, just don't hate me cuz if stuff starts flying at me, it's probably going to hit me on the head and knock me out which means longer updating periods.. LoL Okay, chapter 15._

**Purrbaby101:**_ It is big battle time. Now Vlad and Danny are gonna be kicking each others' butts. Chapter 16 has more action though. Or does it?_

**Cakreut12:**_ (Lowers bat) Beware . . . Kryptonite? Hmm, I'm gonna have to listen to that one. And since you "need" this fic, I have udated! Read, my reviewer! Muahahaha!_

**Bluish Black Dolphin:** _It would help if the site allowed you to review more than once per chapter. LoL If you found a way to get around that, by all means keep reviewing. _

**Wishing For Rain:**_ I think you meant you didn't review for chapter 13. I didn't put up 15 before. Don't worry, I get confused SO much with the whole 'update chapter 14 while writing chapter 16 and putting a sneak peek of chapt 15' thing. VERY confusing. I feel very special now. LoL. I now have 113 reviews! As for your wish, it's going to be raining in this chapter too. LoL._

**Just Plain Insane:**_ Oh my gosh! When you said "RIMI**DALV**" a light bulb flickered in my head (the first time that's happened in ages). Remember 'Maternal Instincts' when the helicopter and everything else said DALV? Muahahaha, VLAD! You're like . . . um . . . . I lost count but you're about the third person who said "awesome" Thank you soooo much!_

**Cyllwen:**_ When I dance, I end up falling over something or crashing into my closet. That's why I avoid dancing. Well, good luck and don't crash._

**Catnip070:**_ Ye-ep, an increase in power. And Jack and Maddie might not have seen him in that suit because it became his ghost suit and they never saw him in ghost form in the lab after the 'incident'. They only saw him in human form with his usual clothes. . . . . Don't ask._

**HIMROCKMYHEARTAGRAM:**_ I'm forgetful too. Don't worry :D And thank you!_

**Tippi:**_ Thanks. And, he might not admit his love for her but there is something else coming up in one of the chapters. And no it's not a kiss. :( Sorry, but it's still a bit of DS. Just a bit._

**ReviewGirl:**_ You should feel sorry for Vlad cuz Danny's getting revenge :) And the inverted suit is a sign of increased power. Wow, you're smart._

**Danaphantom:** _Everyone is tortured :) And I'm so cruel. LoL_

**Seeker Carter:**_ I put up every chapter soon. LoL It takes people weeks to update. Don't worry, I have more than 6 reviews. 14 so far counting you. 119 total!_

**Liaranne: **_Run, Liaranne, run! . . . Don't ask._

**SuperHippie alias Mr. Frump: **_Um, I'll try to make sense out of that :D Stop bouncing, the chapter's up!_

**Angel Of Forgotton Souls:** _Danny needs all the support he can get. this is going to be hectic._

**Fantastic Bouncy Girl: **_Thanks. LoL, wow, you're right. It does kind of sound like Spiderman. Weeeeeird._

**OKAY! ONTO CHAPTER 15!

* * *

**

**Amity's Hero**

Chapt 15- Halfa Fights Back

Vlad created a blast and Danny reflected it. Then he sent one back. Plasmius absorbed the attack and threw it back. Danny didn't move. The blast faded away just as it was about to reach him. Plasmius stared in awe.

"How did you do that?"

Danny didn't reply. He smirked and closed his eyes. There was a flash of light and he disappeared. Vlad looked around. Danny reappeared a few feet away and Vlad flew in his direction. However, he did not hit him. Instead, he flew past and Danny followed.

"Release her!" people shouted as they fired at "Inviso-Bill". He continued to dodge the attacks.

"He's got Manson!" Dash yelled, looking through his binoculars. "Cool!"

Paulina squinted at the sky and then snatched the binoculars. It took her a while to locate the ghost, but when she did, she shouted, "That's not Inviso-Bill!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"He's got red eyes! Inviso-Bill's got green. And the Goth has purple . . . I think. That's not them!"

Ember glared at her.

"Get her!" she snapped. The ghosts behind her flew down and Walker's guards appeared by Ember's side for protection. People ran out of the way screaming. One of the ghosts grabbed Paulina's wrist and flew back into the air. The rest followed and the people of Amity Park piled out onto the streets again.

"Let me go!" Paulina shouted as she tried to get out of the ghost's grasp. Star reached into her bag and took out a mini-bazooka that resembled Tucker's. She dropped her bag and aimed the weapon at the ghost carrying Paulina. As soon as she was about to fire, an ectopus flew down and snatched it with one of its tentacles. Then it grabbed Star and followed the other ghost. Ember called back the replicas and they vanished.

"Danny!" Star muttered frantically as she tried to escape. Just then, a black and white blur soared past them. It had a cape. A few seconds later, Danny flew by. He saw them, stopped, and turned around.

"Star? Paulina?"

"Whoa, what's with the suit? And the eyes?" Paulina asked.

Danny didn't reply. He flew at the ghosts, but more came from behind him and grabbed his leg. They swung him around and he flew back a few yards. The people below were shouting. Danny couldn't make out what they were saying, but they sounded angry.

The army of ghosts flew back towards him and he closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were fully green. In an instant, he created a blast with his eyes and cut through most of them. The people below screamed in shock and ran a few yards back to keep a safe distance away. Danny saw the media below. He knew they were taping the battle, but he didn't care. He had to find a way to free Paulina and Star.

He noticed Paulina staring at him in a dreamy way and smiled.

"Phantom, look out!" Star yelled. Danny turned around and saw Plasmius. He was flying towards the people of the town. He stopped in midair and created a blast. Everyone screamed and moved back. Danny gasped and flew down (with the spectral tail to increase speed). He stopped in front of them and held out his hands.

Plasmius watched with amusement. Danny focused on creating a shield, but he felt more power than before and ended up forming a shield around the entire area. Unlike his usual green colored powers, this one was blue. As soon as the blast hit it, it shot back at Vlad. He screamed and flew out of the way. Danny stared wide-eyed at what just happened.

"Whoa," was all he managed to say before looking at his glowing teal hands. He was never able to create a shield that strong without using a lot of energy. How'd he manage to do it now without even focusing?

Danny stared at his black gloves and gasped. When he transformed, he felt different. He had more power. Maybe the inverted suit was a level of higher strength.

Maddie made her way to the front of the crowd. Her hair was a bit messed up from the constant ghost attacks, but she didn't care. She saw Inviso-Bill block the attack and knew that now was the perfect time to get him.

"Jack, I see him. He's right above us," she said to a black device that looked like a walkie talkie. Then she clipped it to her belt and got down on one knee. She aimed the ecto-energy gun at Danny, but stopped when she saw a close-up view of him. Lowering the weapon, Maddie observed the suit he was wearing. It was the same one that disappeared from the lab on the day of Danny's accident. (_A/N: Maddie never saw Danny wearing it because when she got home, he was in human form which meant that he was wearing his daily clothes.) _

For a second, she began to wonder if Inviso-Bill really did have any connection to Danny, but then she remembered about what Vlad had told her on the night of the first major Ghost Destruction attack. Inviso-Bill kidnapped Danny. And she saw him attacking him in her living room. There were times when it looked like Inviso-Bill was trying to help them, or did her eyes deceive her? Jack told her that he helped save them from the Wisconsin ghost.

The Wisconsin ghost . . . Inviso-Bill was always fighting him. The two must've shared a horrible past because it was obvious to note that they were arch enemies. She and Jack would have to research that later.

Maddie glanced at her ecto-energy gun. She put the weapon over her shoulder and watched the battle instead.

The ghosts gathered around Phantom and Plasmius. For a few seconds, everything was quiet and the rivals just stared at each other. The rain was the only noise being made. Then, suddenly, both ghosts' hands flared with ectoplasmic energy. The surrounding ghouls screeched and flew in different directions. The noise returned and the people of Amity began holding up their weapons to attack. As soon as the ghosts scattered, Danny and Vlad flew at each other, each trying to blast the other.

For the first time, Danny actually felt evenly matched against Plasmius. It felt as though he had had twenty years of practice as well. However, the battle was not easy. He was losing energy and he didn't know how long he could stay in his power-enhanced mode.

"Give it up, Daniel. You'll never win," Vlad said, but Danny could tell that he was starting to sound worried.

"What do you have against me? Why do you insist on ruining my life?" Danny snapped back. Vlad smiled.

"Some questions are and shall remain unanswered."

He raised his hand and created a purple energy blade. Danny gasped. He forgot Vlad had ever power he had. Danny turned to fly, but Plasmius' blade was much quicker and much stronger than his was. The blade hit him in the stomach and sent him flying into a mountain at the far end of Amity. The last thing Danny saw before the flash of light was a battle against the people of the town and the ghosts. They seemed pretty evenly matched.

Danny collided with the mountain and fell. He landed in a puddle of mud. Moaning, he looked up and saw the starry sky. Many clouds were in the way though and the rain continued to pour heavily. There were many more mountains and trees around him. He saw a few stone cliffs within the area of trees, but that was a few yards away. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared in thin air and flew at him. Danny gasped and went intangible. The light went through him and collided with the mountain, causing a large mark in the wall.

He stood up quickly and saw Vlad walking in the distance. Danny became invisible and flew into the area of trees. Plasmius sighed and followed. The mountains seemed endless. He was on a flat area of land, but there were rocks and boulders everywhere. He had never been to this part of Amity. Actually, he doubted it was even a part of the town.

The area was grassy and wet due to the rain. Rocky cliffs were located every few yards. Danny hid behind a few of the trees, but it didn't take long for Vlad to find him.

Danny took a few steps back. He was behind one of the trees and Vlad was on the other side looking for him.

"What's the matter? Can't fight now that your friends are gone? Can't fight without the techno-geek and your little girlfriend?"

Danny's eyes burned with anger. He could sense them turning fully green again.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he said angrily as he swung around and punched Plasmius in the jaw. The half ghost hybrid screamed in anger and he stumbled back and Danny ran. Vlad watched him and multiplied.

"So naïve. Thank you for running out into the open, son." At once, the duplicates all flew after Danny.

Danny's ghost sense escaped again and he glanced over his shoulder at the three Plasmiuses chasing him. He turned to the right, but something grabbed his arm and pulled him up onto one of the tree branches. He turned around and saw a fist. In a split second, he was falling and holding his face with one hand. Plasmius smiled and flew off the branch.

Danny sensed him from behind and stood up, his eyes flaring with rage now. He wasn't going to let Vlad get his ways. Danny focused all of his energy on one blast — one blast strong enough to send his enemy flying. His concentration was interrupted by Vlad kicking him. Danny fell into the muddy ground and looked up. He saw Vlad's foot and rolled out of the way to avoid being kicked again.

"Danny!" someone shouted. Danny looked around, but he saw no one.

_Don't let him win,_ a voice in the back of his mind shouted. Danny turned around immediately and held up his arm defensively without realizing it. He ended up blocking Plasmius' punch.

He flew into the air and began to throw blasts continuously, hoping one of them would hit his target. After five seconds of shooting aimlessly, Danny stopped and looked down. Vlad was defending himself with a red shield. The shield disappeared and he swung his arm around. A glowing beam shot out and hit Danny in the chest. He flew back and landed on one of the cliffs. Plasmius ran up to him with another assault ready, but Danny rolled over and kicked him. He fell off the cliff and grabbed onto a jutting stone. Then he kicked off the stone and flew back into the air above the teenage ghost. Without realizing what he was doing, Danny jumped out of the way and kicked back, managing to get Vlad in the jaw.

"Cool!" Danny shouted. "I've got fast reflexes!"

At that moment, Vlad grabbed him by the neck and lifted him into the air. Danny turned intangible, but Plasmius began to glow and Danny remained in his grasp. He couldn't go through him.

"You're pitiful for even _thinking _you could defeat me," he said loudly. His voice echoed through the mountain walls. Danny clenched his teeth and glared.

"Tip #2," he choked. "_Never _get a teenager angry!"

Plasmius barely had a chance to move as Danny created an aural blast strong enough to cut through the stones. Vlad gasped and released Danny, but it was too late. The blast expanded instantly and he only had time to become intangible. But even that didn't help. He went through it at first, but the intangible power disappeared and the blast hit him at full force. Plasmius screamed as he was thrown about sixteen yards back. Danny fell to the ground and immediately pushed against the cliff floor and took flight. He caught Vlad in midair and blasted him another few feet.

Plasmius collided with the ground and slid back. He left a large trail in the wet mud. He got up slowly and saw Danny flying at 112 mph in his direction. Vlad got up and flew back towards the trees. Danny pulled out of his dive and followed without hesitation.

He landed on one of the cliffs and looked around. The rain was making it hard to hear any slight movement. Danny took a step forward and heard a twig crack behind him. He turned around immediately and blasted nothing in particular.

As soon as he did, Plasmius appeared behind him and he ducked. The ghost flew over him and landed in front of one of the tallest trees. Danny looked at Vlad's hand. It was purple. Vlad noticed his confused expression and laughed.

"Allow me to demonstrate," he said. He touched the tree with his purple hand and it burned immediately. In less than a second, it was nothing but ashes. Danny gasped and stepped back.

"What was that?" he asked. Plasmius took a step forward and Danny moved back again.

"This, dear boy, is your death," he said holding up his hand. Danny stared at him both quizzically and fearfully. "You see, it's not a blast, but it is a power. If I touch something when this power is active, it'll be destroyed instantly. It'll take longer for a human to be affected. The tree burned in a second. It'll probably take five seconds to destroy you."

Danny narrowed his eyes. He didn't care what Vlad was going to do to him. He wasn't going to make it easy for him. He flew into the air and Plasmius followed. Danny stopped and blasted, but Plasmius dodged. Danny continued to fire, but Vlad caught the attacks and sent them back. Danny flew out of the way but the blasts targeted and hit him and he fell to the floor.

Vlad had the upper hand. Danny looked around for anything that might be of use to him, but he couldn't find anything. He quickly rolled out of the way as Vlad was about to touch him. He touched the floor instead and a massive amount was destroyed. Then he turned around and leapt at Danny by pushing off the ground.

Danny noticed that Vlad had to keep his hand on whatever he was trying to destroy to get rid of it.

"Give up, Daniel. No matter how powerful you are, you'll never be stronger than me."

"You're too full of yourself, Plasmius!" Danny shouted back. He raised his hand but Plasmius disappeared. Danny paused and looked around. His enemy was no where to be seen . . . and that wasn't good.

"Show yourself," he yelled. Plasmius didn't reappear. Danny decided to fly back into town to help fight off the ghosts, but there was a flash of light behind him and he turned around. It happened in an instant.

A purple light was the first thing he saw and it cut across his face a second later. Danny screamed and put his hand over his right cheek. There was a large slash a few centimeters under his eye that was bleeding uncontrollably. If he hadn't moved back the second that happened, Vlad would've left much more than a cut. The ghost flew back to strike again and Danny ducked and flew out of the way. He created a shield, but Vlad's hand cut through it.

He felt his energy being drained for each second the cut burned on his face. Danny landed on one of the cliffs hidden behind the row of trees and tried to get his strength back. He saw a spark ahead and jumped out of the way knowing it was Vlad. He abandoned the idea of flying and ran through the trees. Vlad followed above him.

_Stop running,_ the voice in Danny's mind said again. _You'll never win by running. It's time for the halfa to fight back._

Danny stopped and looked up. He raised his hands and aimed in Vlad's direction. He was still in his power-enhanced mode. If he focused all his energy on creating a strong blast, he might make Vlad weak enough to fight against him.

Plasmius stopped flying and looked down. He saw Danny focusing on something.

"Oh give it up," he said nonchalantly. He flew down to stop him from doing whatever he had planned. However, an invisible force formed around Danny and pushed Vlad back. The vampire-like ghost rubbed his head and looked down.

"What the—"

"It's time for the halfa to fight back!" Danny shouted as a blue beam of light was blasted at Plasmius. A large glowing ring of the same color appeared in the ground around Danny. As soon as it did, the blast Danny fired became larger and sparks began to fly around it. It hit Vlad and he flew back at full speed due to the impact. He continued to fly until he collided into a mountain wall. The light around Danny disappeared and he fell back.

Danny lay in the ground for a few minutes. That blast took a lot of energy out of him. The rain continued to pour down on him and the cut under his eye stung, but he didn't care. Vlad would be returning soon and he couldn't even get up.

Without warning, Danny suddenly felt a surge of energy race through him. It disappeared shortly and two blue rings formed in the midsection of his body. They each moved in opposing directions and transformed the power-enhanced Danny Phantom into ordinary Danny Phantom. His suit was black again with white boots, gloves, collar, and belt and his eyes were now glowing green.

Danny sat up and rubbed his right cheek. Plasmius was nowhere in sight, but he sensed movement on one of the cliffs. His ghost sense didn't go off though. His curiosity getting the better of him, Danny stood up and flew back into the mountain area. He landed on one of the cliffs and looked around. Thunder roared and he screamed in shock. He covered his mouth quickly and glanced around incase someone heard.

Danny moved a few steps back and hit something. He turned around and saw Vlad Plasmius. Hetried to run, but Plasmius grabbed him with his left hand and pinned him to the floor of the stone cliff. Danny tried to break free, but he couldn't. He was no longer evenly matched against the vampire ghost, even if Plasmius had just become one with the mountain wall.

Vlad raised his purple right hand to strike, but Danny grabbed his wrist with his own hand.The older halfatried to touch him, but Danny made sure to keep a hold of him. It was getting hard to keep his enemy from touching him, especially since he was a fully grown man.

"That cut is just an example of the power that's about to destroy you!" Vlad said, focusing all his strength on overpowering his rival.

Danny felt the pressure increasing and Vlad's hand was slowly reaching his face. He was barely able to hold him back.

"How does it feel, Daniel? Knowing you could've lived if you joined me? Knowing you're going to die alone? You have no friends to back you up. They're all gone. No one here to save you, Danny Phantom!"

"Think again."

Danny gasped and looked up the same time Vlad did. Vlad's eyes widened. As soon as he looked up, the only thing he saw was a figure swinging on what seemed like a vine or rope attached to a tree. The figure's foot collided with his face and he fell back, releasing Danny as well. Danny looked up at the person standing above him and gasped.

* * *

SAVE DANNY PHANTOM FROM CANCELLATION . . . SIGN PETITION

**(Link in bottom of profile)

* * *

**

_Who could it be? Maddie perhaps :) Has she finally come to her senses and realized Danny's the good guy? And did she hear the whole 'Danny Phantom' thing? Find out._

_Also, review as many times as you want. I don't mind reading more than one review per person :D It would actually make me very VERY happy. And you can throw in any fave quotes, chapters, enemies, yata yata if you like._

_Okay, time to torture you. _

_**Sneak Peek of Chapter 16**_

He closed his eyes and waited. That was all he could do now. The rain soaked him and he began to think about the events after the accident. He never told Sam and Tucker about him being a ghost. They figured out on their own when he continued falling through things and accidentally transformed in front of them. They couldn't speak for the rest of the day. Danny could imagine why. They knew him for ten years. He was always the 'normal' one. Him being half ghost changed their lives too.

A few days after they found out, Danny wanted to tell his parents so that they could change him back, but Sam and Tucker talked him out of it. The three of them agreed to help each other no matter what happened and they said they'd always be there for him. He agreed to use his powers to help people. And that was when it hit him.

"I made a promise," Danny muttered under his breath.

_That's it for the sneak peek. Once again, it's not the best but it might make a few of you tempted to chase me down the street with torches. Okay, review and be patient. **I'm hoping to reach at least 150 reviews by the end of chapter 16 so PLEASE feel free to review more than once :D** And be aware that the end of Amity's Hero is drawing closer so don't be bummed._


	16. Amity's Hero

**MUST READ!**

I am VERY sorry to say it, but **this is the last chapter of Amity's Hero**. I would love to thank all of my reviewers. I never would've gotten this far without your encouragement. If you want, when you review this chapter, you can tell me your favorite quotes, chapters, enemy, parts of the story, yata yata. I'd appreciate that. Ok, this chapter is going to kick butt! I wrote this on 4/26/05 and it's the longest chapter I have ever written for this story. It's 14 pages on Microsoft without the review responses and stuff like that. I hope you guys like it!

Hearts of Eternity: _You are the QUEEN of long reviews! OMG! Reading your reviews makes my heart skip with joy. I HAVE to meet you in person to thank you. LoL, you have been REALLY supportive and I thank you sooooooooooo much :) Make sure this review's the longest. LoL It's the last and longest chapter and this'll be the last and (hopefully) longest review from you :D Thanks again!_

_I had a little free time yesterday (at 1 AM :D) so I read one of your stories. Exposed – IT ROCKS! It is SO awesome. I reviewed, but it was cut short because my internet was about to kick me off so I had to end it quickly. But I LOVE your writing style._

Liaranne: _Whoa & Wow girl. You're the first person to ever review this story. I remember I was bouncing up and down because that was the first time I ever got a review and I didn't expect it to be positive. Thanks!_

Nix Nivis Noctua:_ Wasn't your name Snow Owl 2? Oh well. You're the second person to review and the first one with a question. To tell you the truth, back then, I didn't even know why it wouldn't close. I had two ideas and I didn't know which to pick from. Oh well, I picked one :)_

Cyllwen:_ You used the words 'intriguing, awesome, famously, interesting, and wonderful' Five words which I love. Thank you!_

LavenderPaw:_ I think you're the first person to say my story was funny. LoL I never thought it was, but oh well._

Purrbaby101:_ Whenever you guessed something for the later chapters, it was always right. And good luck in your 'HS' if that's what you refer to it in your 7-12 grade school. LoL_

ChicaDeDanny:_ I think you got tired of the story but oh well. You remind me of someone in my school. I think you're the only person who didn't threaten to hit me over the head with something or strangle me every time I left a cliffhanger. Thanks._

Can-I-Bounce-The-Ferret:_ My crazy friend. You only reviewed to . . . um . . . well it had nothing to do with Danny Phantom. Oh and, I haven't been shouting "I GOT A REVIEW!" lately but I'm gonna start again :D_

Asilla:_ Your name reminds me of cheerios o0 Don't ask why, I'm just messed up that way. You're one of the ppl that rated my story 10/10. Thank you so much! I hope you like the last chapter of Amity's hero._

Wishing For Rain:_ Fellow rain-lover and grammar corrector. Hi! You're one of my earliest reviewers and I hope the rain in the last few chapters has satisfied you. It made me happy. See? Rain is good. Danny kicked Vlad's butt . . . IN THE RAIN. Ooh, you're also the anti-school person. You rock!_

Cakreut12:_ The person with the crazy little brother o0 Yasu. It was fun talking to you online and even though I won't be able to talk to many of my reviewers after this chapter, I'll still be able to annoy you on AIM :D Beware! The half Greek half Russian child is coming. Muahaha. Don't ask. Ooh! I'm a halfa when it comes to culture. Okay, seriously, do not ask._

HIMROCKMYHEARTAGRAM:_ You told me that this is one of the rare stories that is actually good. LoL That made me beyond happy._

Bluish Black Dolphin:_ You remind me of someone intelligent that got beat up and now has a black and blue. o0 _

Just Plain Insane:_ Your pen name describes me SO well. Then again, pretty much everyone is insane these days._

SashaJeanneW0lf:_ Q-Tip girl. SPARE HIM! So young and so innocent. Let him live._

Neko-Salosa:_ You're one of the people who said "I love your story" and you gave me some advice. Thanks :)_

Catnip070:_ You're intelligent. You guessed what would happen for a few of my chapters and you were right. You've also been very supportive and I thank you._

ReviewGirl:_ You're another smart person. Or is it that I'm just too predictable? Everyone knows what's going to happen before it even happens._

Seeker Carter:_ My 100th reviewer! Hi! Ooh! You're also the person who said that this is a story that sounds like the creators of Danny Phantom wrote it. You don't know how happy that made me. Thank you for supporting this story. It never would've gotten this far without you and my other reviewers. _

Kkwy:_ 70th reviewer. I'm just curious to know, is there anything that your name stands for? It's cool. But for some reason, it reminds me of kiwi. Don't ask. I'm VERY strange._

SuperHippie alias Mr. Frump:_ You reviewed a lot and it was all positive. I love your reviews. You're also the Suspense Theatre announcer. Your name still reminds me of my brother's friend._

Tippi:_ The prophetic one. (Read review response to understand what I meant by that) You're another supportive reviewer. And you're the canine lover. I adore animals :)_

Mako-Magic:_ I love your pen name. Probably cuz I'm obsessed with magic. Anyway, you're another person who said "love" and "this fic" in the same sentence. I could get used to this :D LoL Thanks for the review._

Danaphantom:_ A lot of people hate me and think I'm cruel because of my cliffhangers. LoL. At least I update soon, so now you can't call me evil. Ha!_

BeastBoy66:_ My newest reviewer. Welcome to FanfictionNet. I'm glad you like my story and I am very honored that you started liking Danny Phantom more because of it. I don't want it to end either, but everything has to come to an end. And I was already thinking about writing a sequel. LoL_

Master Of Procrastination:_ Light a torch and go after the cliffhangers! Start a mob against the cliffhangers. Cliffhangers suck, but fortunately for you people, I update quickly so there's no need to hunt me down. Thanks for the compliment on the battle description. :) I've never heard so many 'please' and 'really' in one sentence. LoL_

ShiroandFubuki:_ I'm full of surprises. Thanks for the 150 review help. I appreciate it._

Baka-chan:_ Thank you so much! I enjoying hearing positive comments. As for the other stories, I might write a sequel to this one._

Spazosaurus: _Yep, it's my first. Thanks. I'm glad you like it. Cool name, BTW. Wiggle Lizard. . . I love it!_

Fantastic Bouncy Girl:_ Thank you for following my story and reviewing every chapter. It is much appreciated :) I'm glad you found it interesting._

Angel Of Forgotton Souls:_ You kept your reviews short and simple, and yet, I was still confused. Weird._

PhantomAlchemist: _LoL. Thank you. And I apologize foryour lack of sleep. Wow, you converted yourself into a night owl just to read my story. I feel so loved. If I ever write other stories, I'll try to update after you review. That way, you can read chapter by chapter instead of the whole thing at once. LoL_

Bookeater:_ Wow, every bit of your review was a compliment. I'm honored that you like my work so much. If I do write another DP fic, it'll probably be sometime next March._

Kirby-Chan263:_ "Wee!" . . . My friend says that. It's funny. Anyway, thanks for the compliment._

AnythingGirl2004:_ Apparently, many stories leave you haning at the end of a huge battle. I'm glad to know that mine doesn't :)_

HPhantom:_Thank you for supporting Amity's Hero. Reading these commentsnever gets tiring :)_

dArkliTe-sPirit: _Thank you so much for adding Amity's Hero to your favorites. I really appreciate it. and yes, you may demand a sequel._

KittenOfTheShadows:_ Thanks. I love writing action scenes. BTW, when are you writing the sequel for Tranced?_

Serser:_ LoL, enthusiastic. Don't worry, I'm trying to write more DP fics. My next story will be somewhere around March 2006._

Crazy Billie Joe Loving Freak:_ Yep, I love leaving you guys thinking and making up your own theories of what the next chapter will be about. But I shouldn't update so soon. It ruins the suspense._

Inumaru12: _Thanks. I love hearing my reviewers telling me they love my story. I'm most-likely going to make my next story sometime next year when the work clears up._

Engelmohr2004: _Danny is half dead. Ghosts are dead, and he's half ghost._

Writer's-BlockDP:_ Your review flattered me very much. Thank you for adding me to your favorites. I tried to keep everyone in character and I'm glad it turned out well. I'm trying to fit time for a sequel and so far it's turning out okay. I might have it ready by 2006 . . . and if not then 2007. I'm looking forward to your review(s). Thanks again!_

GhostAnn:_ LoL, don't worry, I love hearing opinions. It's true that I'm lazy (when it comes to sports and stuff), but when it comes to writing I can't stop, so you can expect another fic from me. As for the whole "writing my own stories" thing, I'm not really sure about that. LoL, fanfictions are much easier. But thanks! A lot of people are demanding a sequel so I guess I have no choice but to give it to them. But it might not be out this yr. I'll probably be ready with it in 2006 or 2007._

xheartkreuzx:_ Thanks a ton! Your review was flattering and I'm glad you feel that way. Amity's Hero has sequel possibilities so it's not really over yet._

leilanisangel: _Short but simple. Thanks. I tried to add a little Danny—Sam at the end. I'm glad you liked it._

animekraze:_ Don't cry, there are sequel possibilities._

livinglife:_ Thank you._ _I tried to add a little DS in the end. I'm glad it came out okay._

AirGirl Phantom: _You make sense._ _But identities make things interesting. And besides, Danny can't tell everyone who he is now that they're hunting him. But still, you make sense._

Help Us, Save Danny Phantom:_ The link's in my profile. I shall contribute to the cause of SAVING DP!_

phantomshadowdragon: _Congrats! You brought my review count to 200 and up. Thanks a ton! I hope you enjoyed the story. More to come in 2006 or 2007!_

JK rulez: _Do you check my profile everyday? LoL, you're always updated and you know what's going on with AH. Thank you for all of your kind words and I REALLY appreciate that you have my story as #3 on your count down. Wait no longer, my friend. It's coming!_

Ohka Breynekai:_ LoL, so true. Any review's a good one. Thank you. I always like it when a person compliments my action scenes. So glad you enjoy my stories. Niiice, "GOING TO". LoL, I love reviewers. You guys are hilarious._

Fini: _Always glad to hear from someone new :D I'm glad you liked AH. Thanks for supporting it!_

Lt. Commander Richie: _Glad you liked it :)__I'm really flattered that you added both my story and me to your faves. Hope to hear from you again!_

Tepa:_ I have a website on the bottom of my profile for anyone who wants to help save DP._

JDPhoenix:_ Thanks for your support with both of my fanfictions. I look forward to hearing from you in the future._

Elizabeth White:_ Thank you. I'm flattered to know that you like my character, despite the fact that she was created to be a nuisance. _

V1rg1n1a:_ My bestest x15 friend. Thank you for the great amount of support and reviews. And once again, you don't have to read all my stories. They're much too long. I would prefer you to sleep more :)_

horselova32312: _Better late than never. Thanks for the support and review!_

Kassii:_ LoL, thank you very much :) 'Wow' is a word I usually find using too when I'm at a loss of words . . . It's very common for me._

**Cakreut12:** _No, it's not too much. At least you shortened it :D Sadly, it is almos__t over (Sob) But don't worry. You might be happy if you read the response I wrote for Tippi. _

**Liaranne:**_ Don't get blown away. I almost did during a heavy storm upstate when I was little. It's not fun. Trust me._

**Purrbaby101:**_ Evil cliffhangers make my reviewers wanna strangle me :D Don't get any ideas. 'Amazing' I LOVE THAT. Cakreut also likes a few of the chapts you like. Wow, I didn't think 6, 7, and 15 were that great._

**Tippi:**_ OMG! I got 2 people's reviews just now, yours and MagaLaManiacOfTheNorth's. And both of your reviews creeped me out because you suggested putting Wulf in one of my chapters and MegaLaManiacOfTheNorth suggested writing a sequel. The reason those two reviews creeped me out is because a) I **do** have Wulf in this story. He's in this chapter. It's not much though and b) I **was** planning on writing a sequel. When I read both of your reviews, I was like "DANG! They're reading my mind." That was scary. Okay, Wulf is in this chapter, but not much. He does help Danny though. And Wulf being in this chapter (even though it wasn't much) gave me an idea for a sequel because of something Danny thought of at the end. _

_P.S. - I have a soft spot for canines too. They're adorable. Actually, I love all alimals. I love life. _

**BeastBoy66:**_ Read what I wrote for Tippi (above) Oh and, welcome to FanFictionNet. It's confusing at first but you'll get used to it._

**Master Of Procrastination:**_ Thanks. I tried to describe the battle as well as I could. I'm glad you thought it was unique. Whoa, I have never seen that many 'please' and 'really' in one sentence. Well, maybe Seeker Carter can prove me wrong._

**Seeker Carter:**_ I'm not writing any chapter now. I finished them all when I put up 14 :) You made me feel special when you said you were obsessed with this story. I didn't think you people would like it so much. Oh and, congratulations, you said 'really' more times than Master Of Procrastination._

**Nix Nivis Noctua:**_ Hi. I'm glad you feel like reviewing cuz that helps me reach my goal of 150 reviews._

**Cyllwen: **_You rock. Falling 6 times . . . you're awesome. Feel special, the weird and the proud are that clumsy._

**Hearts Of Eternity:**_ Yay! Chocolate! Pimples galore! Bring it on! Was it Sam? Was it someone else? You'll never know it you sit and read this response. Do you win a cookie? One shall never know . . . UNTIL THEY READ :D _

_No, I couldn't have picked a more revealing sneak peek. I was about to, but then I realized it revealed WAY too much so I deleted it right when I was about to update. Good thing I read it over. LoL So, I gave you a less revealing one. Don't hate me._

_And for Vlad getting his butt kicked, there's SO MUCH MORE to come in this chapter. Get those pom poms and start waving them around again. And trust me, he won't be standing much longer. As I wrote above, in word, the story is 14 pages. The longest I've written before was 12 pages and that was chapter 6 so this should be promising. ENJOY!_

**ShiroandFubuki:**_ Thanks for helping with the 150 reviews :) Your guesses are all good. Now it's time to narrow your suspicions down to one. Go read and find out:)_

**Bluish Black Dolphin:**_ GASP! HOW DARE THEY! Canceling a school dance! THE FIENDS! THAT is BEYOND EVIL! I pity you :( But you'll pull through. And speaking of dances. . . read my friend. This chapter mentions something about a dance :)_

**SuperHippe alias Mr. Frump:**_ Hehe, yes, I'm VERY evil. I'm torturing you aren't I? Muahaha. _

**Wishing 4 Rain:**_ Lol, sorry you had to wait. I was busy with homework and projects. I didn't get a chance to write all of the responses so that's why I didn't update sooner._

**Neko-Salosa:**_ Thanks for the tips. I don't usually do that in my writing. I was just trying to make it clear for anyone who didn't understand. Sometimes, I do reread. But I usually don't have time. I thought I'd finish this story over the summer. I'm surprised I had time now with my Regents, State Test, Spanish exam, etc. coming up. _

**Angel Of Forgotton Souls:** _Was it something I said? LoL It's okay, he'll live._

**Fantastic Bouncy Girl: **_Wow, you really are in a rush. Don't worry, I know you're not bluffing._

**Animekraze:**_ The story's finished. I hope you liked it. LoL, don't cry. Only a few months (or probably a yr) until the sequel._

**AirGirl Phantom: **_Thanks for the review. I'm glad you found it interesting. Look out for any other stories I might be working on. They'll have what you're looking for._

**phantomshadowdragon:** _The person is . . . Read on :D Evil authorishness. That's not even a word. LoL, go with me here. Craziness forever! Wow, I'm so random._

**_THANKS_** _**TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! I got a lot of reviews for chapter 15. Let's see how many this chapter will get. WHO'LL BE AMITY'S HERO'S 150TH REVIEWER?

* * *

**_

Last Chapter:

"Think again."

Danny gasped and looked up the same time Vlad did. Vlad's eyes widened. As soon as he looked up, the only thing he saw was a figure swinging on what seemed like a vine or rope attached to a tree. The figure's foot collided with his face and he fell back, releasing Danny as well. Danny looked up at the person standing above him and gasped.

_**Just refreshing your memory. ONTO CHAPT 16!

* * *

**_

**Amity's Hero**

Chapt 16- Amity's Hero

"SAM?"

The Goth girl looked down and smiled. Danny was expecting her to lend him a hand and help him get up, but she dropped to her knees and embraced him. Danny began to choke as she hugged him tightly and began talking.

"It's been only a few hours and I already miss you!" she exclaimed. "There's nothing to do anymore! I spent three hours lying in bed and thinking about all the fun times you, Tucker, and I used to have. Especially that time when we were five and I had a crush on you."

Danny's eyes widened at that last sentence. Sam gasped and covered her mouth immediately. They stared at each other for a few seconds until Danny decided to break the silence.

"Uh . . . I never heard that."

"Right."

They stood up and Danny paused. She wasn't wearing her usual skirt and shirt. She was wearing an all black tank top with black capris and her usual boots.

"Uh . . . what's with the new clothes?" he asked.

"I heard about the attack on Amity and how you kidnapped me so I decided to get a ride over here. You don't expect me to fight in a skirt do you?" She smiled and Danny shrugged.

"Actually, I don't expect you to fight."

"Try to stop me," she dared as she grabbed his hand and ran down the cliff and toward the town.

"No but seriously, you liked me?"

"Shut up."

"Danny!" Tucker shouted. The ghosts were winning and many people were looking for shelter. They were definitely outnumbered.

"Tucker!"

Tucker turned around and saw —

"SAM!"

Sam ran over to him. She was still holding Danny's hand.

"Whoa, what were you two up to? Another fake-out make-out?" he asked, seeing their hands. Sam scowled and released Danny. "And what happened to you?" Tucker added when he saw Danny's bleeding cheek.

"Plasmius got a new power. He can destroy—"

"—Whatever he wants with a single touch," Sam finished. Danny stared at her questioningly.

"How'd you know that?"

"I was there genius. By the way, nice attack."

She held out her arms as Danny had done and said, "It's time for the halfa to fight back!" before breaking into fits of laughter. Danny blushed.

"It was cool though," Sam said when she finished laughing. "It's the fact that Plasmius flew into a mountain that's funny."

Danny smiled triumphantly.

"Come on, we're losing BIG TIME," Tucker said. He ran further into the street and Danny and Sam followed. When they had a clear shot of most of the ghosts, Tucker began sucking them into the GRC. Some of them put up a fight, but they were eventually caught.

Danny flew into the air to attack whatever ghosts were too hard to catch for the people on the ground.

As soon as he was high enough to attack, people began shouting. His first thought was to dodge incase someone was aiming the GRC at him, but he heard cheers instead. Danny gasped. He wasn't imagining things. People were actually cheering for him! Then he noticed a few that were still shouting insults at him and a few others that ignored him and continued to fight. Maddie reached into her pocket and took out a small camera.

Danny looked up and saw a slim ghost with many piercings headed toward him. It was dressed in black and had a pale appearance. He could tell it was Goth before it died. It shot a blast at him which he easily dodged. It turned around and attacked him from behind, but Danny became intangible and the blast missed again. There were a few flashes from below and Danny looked down. He saw his mother lowering a camera and then something collided with his injured shoulder. He screamed in pain and fell.

"Danny!" Tucker shouted. The ghost dived and Sam and Tucker ran to cover their friend. Sam powered up her ecto-energy gun and Tucker held up his GRC. The ghost stopped and flew back up.

"Danny, you can't battle. You're too weak now. Go home and take a break. Tucker and I will hold the ghosts off for a while," Sam said. Just then, there was a shout behind her and she looked over her shoulder. Tucker flew into a row of trash cans and two ghosts laughed. "Okay, _I'll_ hold the ghosts off," she corrected.

"No! We can't let them win," Danny argued.

"We won't let them win if you can fight."

Danny looked down. He hated when Sam was right. She helped him up and he phased back into human form.

Danny ran back home. He had to be careful since ghosts were flying everywhere. He saw Star and Paulina trying to fight a few of them. Actually, Paulina was trying to avoid any contact with them. Star saw Danny in human form and ran over to him.

"Danny! Where were you? We need help. And what happened to your face?"

Danny sighed.

"Okay, in order. I was getting my butt kicked in the mountains behind the town, so do I, and Plasmius caught me off guard."

Star gave him a confused look.

"I never knew there were mountains around the town. And why do you need help? You're half ghost! And who's Plasmius?"

Danny ducked as a ghost flew over him and turned back to Star.

"There are, I know, and he's another half-ghost hybrid."

"What? Another one? How many are there!"

"Two," Danny replied before running away. He hated when Star attacked him with endless questions. His house was coming into view. From the corner of his eye, Danny saw a figure in the distance. He stopped running and squinted his eyes to see better.

"Vlad!"

Vlad was flying into the town and he didn't look too happy. Danny turned to run back, but he remembered what Sam said and went home instead. There was no way he was going to beat Vlad in this state.

Once inside, Danny fell on the couch and moaned. The noise from outside was partially blocked out. He was finally able to get some rest. Just then, the door slammed open and Maddie and Jack ran in. Danny jumped up in shock.

"Mom, Dad? What're you doing here?"

"Going to fix the portal," Jack replied proudly, holding up tools in each hand. He and Maddie ran into the basement.

A few seconds later, Maddie came back up and asked, "What happened to your eye?"

Danny turned to her and shrugged.

"I got attacked . . . by a ghost . . . I think."

She gave him a concerned look and then went back down again. Still thinking there was a chance of Danny having a relation to Inviso-Bill, she took out her digital camera and began to look through the pictures. Most of them were of Inviso-Bill fighting the Goth ghost. The last picture caught her attention. It showed Inviso-Bill falling after the Goth ghost hit him. That was after she tried to hide her camera from him. In the picture, he had a large cut under his right eye. The same cut Danny had.

Danny tried to get some rest, but he couldn't get his mind off of the battle. What if someone needed him? What if Sam and Tucker were in danger? What was Vlad going to do?

He stood up and went upstairs. Once in his room, Danny went intangible and flew through the ceiling. In a few seconds, he was staring at the nighttime sky. It was a midnight blue color and the stars shone brightly. Faded gray clouds were scattered across the sky and the rain continued to pour.

Danny sat down on the roof of his house with his elbows on his knees and watched the battle in the distance. There were a few people wearing shirts with Inviso-Bill on them. There was a large X across his face and he could tell those people were looking to destroy him.

He saw Sam and Tucker using many different ghost devices. Sam used the Fenton Fisher to capture a few of them and knock them into others while Tucker was capturing them. Women were running with their children and men were lining up with weapons and shields. Lancer was firing the GRC at anyone who came near him . . . and that included humans.

Danny continued to watch. He felt helpless. If he tried to help, Vlad would get rid of him completely. Either that or the town would get to him first. All odds were against him.

He closed his eyes and waited. That was all he could do now. The rain soaked him and he began to think about the events after the accident. He never told Sam and Tucker about him being a ghost. They figured out on their own when he continued falling through things and accidentally transformed in front of them. They couldn't speak for the rest of the day and kept twitching when they saw him. Danny could imagine why. They knew him for ten years. He was always the 'normal' one. Him being half ghost changed their lives too.

A few days after they found out, Danny wanted to tell his parents so that they could change him back, but Sam and Tucker talked him out of it. The three of them agreed to help each other no matter what happened and they said they'd always be there for him. He agreed to use his powers to help people. And that was when it hit him.

"I made a promise," Danny muttered under his breath. "I said I'd always help them, no matter how much the odds were against me. I've got a lot to lose . . . the other half of my life to be exact, but I made a choice to be the hero. And the hero never gives up."

Danny stood up. The wind was blowing harshly against his back.

"I'm going ghost!" he cried. The familiar blue light swallowed him again and turned him into his alter ego. He jumped off the roof of his house and flew into the battle.

"Danny!" Tucker called. Sam stopped what she was doing and looked up. Danny flew over them.

"Does he listen . . . _ever_?"

She grabbed Tucker's shirt and followed the halfa.

"Inviso-Bill!" Paulina shrieked enthusiastically. Star gasped and followed her gaze. Many people stopped what they were doing and aimed their weapons at him. Danny was expecting that and flew out of the way when they fired at him. He dodged every assault and sped up to find Plasmius. It didn't take long.

The vampire ghost was watching him. He flew into the air.

"Daniel," he said angrily.

"That's Danny Phantom," Danny snapped. He blasted Vlad but he dodged.

"You just never give up do you? Oh and, I suggest you move."

Danny turned around incase someone was about to fire at him, but everyone had their weapons down. He began to turn back until something collided with his other shoulder. He fell back through the air and regained his balance. Vlad laughed.

"Give it up! I've got the entire Ghost Zone on my side."

"And I've got Amity Park," Danny retorted. "Uh, well, some of it — I think. I've got my friends!" Sam and Tucker ran under Danny and raised their weapons threateningly. Plasmius yawned. Another ghost flew by his side.

"Get him!" Walker commanded. Every ghost on the ground flew up to strike at Danny, but Sam jumped off Tucker's shoulders and kicked one of them. It flew into the ones behind them and Tucker sucked them into the GRC. The others didn't hesitate. Danny flew over the first few and went under the rest. They turned and flew at him again.

He looked over his shoulder and blasted the ones in the front of the group but more flew in front of him. He sensed them and turned around, only to see them a few inches from his face. Just then, a red light formed around them and pulled them back. They disappeared in Maddie's GRC. She looked up with a confused expression. She still didn't know whether he was good or bad, but she was willing to give him a chance.

Maddie gave him a faint smile. Danny's hopes rose. His mother was on his side. Well, for now anyway. Jack wasn't with her. He was probably still fixing the portal.

Danny turned back to Plasmius and created an ectoplasmic blast. He broke through it with a shield and sent one back. Danny created a shield, but it wasn't strong enough and he flew into the people on the ground. They screamed and ran further away. Danny got up and flew back into the air.

He teleported halfway there and reappeared behind his enemy. Vlad turned and punched, but Danny ducked and punched him back. He got Vlad in the nose and the villain flew back.

"BRING HIM DOWN, DANNY!" Sam and Tucker shouted from the ground. Danny smiled and Plasmius grunted.

"You've got cheerleaders on your side now?" he mocked, ignoring the fact that Tucker wasn't a girl. Danny shot a blast at him and he flew over it. A white light appeared before Danny and he disappeared. He reappeared above Vlad.

Plasmius turned around expecting Danny to be behind him.

"Up here!" Danny called. Vlad looked up just in time for Danny's foot to collide with his face. Sam took a step to the right to avoid having Plasmius fall on her.

"Danny behind you!" Tucker shouted. Danny turned around. One of Vlad's ghost mutants were flying toward him. He was about to hit it with a ghost ray, but something else hit it. Danny raised a brow and looked around. He saw Jazz in the distance lowering a mini bazooka. She gave him thumbs up and ran off.

"Mom and Jazz down, just Dad to go. It's time to end this," he muttered as he looked around for Vlad.

"Inviso-Bill look out!" Star shouted. Danny looked down and a force hit him in the back and sent him flying into a black building with windows replacing the walls. Star sighed and turned to Paulina.

"Come on. We've got to help him."

"Right behind you," Paulina said bravely. She began to run but a ghost flew in front of her. Paulina shrieked and ran away. Star smacked her head and ran to aid Danny.

"Give up, Daniel."

"Stop calling me that!" Danny shouted angrily.

"It doesn't matter what I call you because in a few seconds, my army's going to wipe you out and claim victory over this wretched town! Unless, of course, you're willing to give up your loyalty and cross over to the dark side?" Vlad added, trying to make it sound like an offer of no importance and failing.

Danny flew out of the building he crashed into and stopped about four feet in front of Vlad.

"Not then, not now, not EVER!" he shouted. At that moment, a beam of light encircled Plasmius and a part of his army. Vlad destroyed the circular shield by breaking through it with his purple hand. Danny took a deep breath and began thinking of all the possible attacks he could use if Plasmius started fighting him.

However, Plasmius didn't go after him. He dived down instead and grabbed Sam.

"SAM!" Danny shouted. Before he could stop himself, he flew toward Vlad as fast as he could.

Sam gasped as Vlad held his glowing purple hand a few inches from her face. Tucker took a step forward but Plasmius created a shield. The halfa saw Danny flying towards him and flew higher. Danny missed him by a few seconds and stopped. As soon as he did, he kicked the air and flew upward at full speed, managing to knock Tucker off balance with the sudden rush of wind. Vlad stopped and looked down. He saw Inviso-Bill flying after him and held his hand close to Sam's face.

Danny stopped flying so abruptly that he got pushed forward by the gust of wind he cause behind him. Vlad laughed.

"What's the matter Inviso-Bill? Afraid to hurt me? It's not like I'm going to drop her. Or maybe I am."

Vlad, who was holding Sam's wrist with one hand, let go. She screamed as she fell through the sky. The wind pushed against her back and she raised her left hand in hopes of grabbing onto something. Danny dived immediately and grabbed her wrist a few seconds later. As soon as he did, a ghost squid flew into him and knocked him into the black building again.

Danny went intangible and fell into an office room. Sam got up quickly and gasped.

"Oh my gosh, that was so awesome!"

Danny stared at her as if she was wearing pink.

"Sam? Are you okay? You were a few feet away from breaking every bone in your body."

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, but the whole thrill of falling through the air—"

"Then feel free to do it again," a ghost interrupted. They turned around and saw the Lunch Lady. Sam screamed loudly and jumped into Danny's arms. He staggered back in shock.

The Lunch Lady flew into the room to attack, but a familiar ghost blocked her way and sent her flying in the opposite direction.

"WULF!" Danny shouted gleefully. Wulf turned around and smiled.

"Wulf help friend," he replied before running through to wall to continue the battle.

"Come on," Sam said. Her arms were wrapped around Danny's neck and he was still holding her. He nodded and took flight. They flew through the window and out into the rain again.

"Danny, look out!" Sam shouted above the noise of the attacking ghosts. Danny looked over his shoulder and saw Vlad creating an ectoplasmic blast. He was about to dodge, but a beam of light flew over his shoulder and hit the ghost. Vlad was hit in the chest and he flew back.

Danny looked down to thank whoever did that and saw another flash of light headed towards him. He flew back and avoided it.

"Hey! I'm on your side!" he shouted.

"I'm sure you are," a feminine voice said from below. He looked down and saw Valerie on her flyer. Her eyes were narrowed and she was wearing her red jumpsuit. Before she got a chance to attack again, Danny dived down. She flew after him, but he became invisible and hid behind a destroyed car. Sam jumped out of his arms and sighed with relief.

"That was close."

"Yeah, but she's nothing compared to Plasmius."

"You can beat him Danny."

"I know I can. I made a promise to Amity that I'd protect them no matter what."

He smiled and took flight again. Sam climbed onto the car roof and shouted, "Good luck!"

As soon as Danny was in the air, Vlad blasted him and he flew back into the ground.

" Amity Park will bow to me!" he shouted for everyone to hear. He raised his hands above his head and they began to glow. People screamed in fright as he created a blast large enough to blind them. Danny gasped and flew into the air.

Vlad released his blast and Danny flew in front of it. Sam gasped as it rushed towards him. He held out his hands and tried to create the shield he made in his power-enhanced mode.

"DANNY!" Star shouted. Paulina looked at her questioningly and then back at Inviso-Bill.

"Danny?"

Danny's hands and eyes began to glow a bright blue color and a shield wall appeared around the area. Vlad's blast collided with it just as it was about to expand and hit him. The two ectoplasmic energy beams began to push each other. The force pushed Danny back slowly.

Danny's shield slowly began breaking through Vlad's blast. The vampire-like halfa was now being pushed back. The people on the ground watched in awe. Sam shielded her eyes and Tucker stared blankly at the two ghosts. The light was getting stronger. Just then, an idea came to Sam. She jumped off the car roof and ran to Tucker.

"Tucker!" she shouted. He turned to her.

"Sam? You're okay!""

"Listen, I have an idea. Maybe if we use our GRC's to hit Danny's shield, he can send every ghost it touches back to the Ghost Zone."

"But the Ghost Zone's busted."

"Mr. Fenton is fixing it. It's worth a try. Danny needs our help. If we don't get rid of them now, he'll lose."

"Uh, you're _sure_ it won't cause an explosion?"

"These are Ghost Restraining Containers, not Thermoses. And it's our only hope."

Tucker waited a few seconds and then nodded.

Danny was using all of his energy on keeping his shield up. He didn't even know how he had managed to conjure it without being in his P-E mode. Suddenly, the light from a GRC hit it. The shield absorbed it. Another light hit the other end. Soon, everybody was firing their GRC's at his shield. It became red and more luminous. Then the shield changed to purple due to the combination of red and blue.

"No! Stop!" Plasmius shouted. Danny's shield was moving away from him and toward Vlad.

The light grew brighter and Danny shut his eyes tightly to avoid being blinded. He felt movement from the ground and knew everybody shielded their eyes as well. His strength was being drained again. He gave one last powerful attempt to push the shield into Vlad. There was a loud scream in the distance and Danny felt as though he was falling. The distant scream suddenly grew louder and Danny realized it was Vlad. His shield broke through Vlad's blast and hit him and his entire army.

One by one, the ghosts began disappearing. Vlad's ghost half was being torn from his human half. Danny felt the air push against his back and knew he was falling, but he was far from hitting the ground and he used his last amount of energy on freeing Vlad from the GRC's effect. The halfas both fell at full speed toward the ground.

Danny heard people's voices shouting "Inviso-Bill" and a flash of blue light engulfed him. The feeling was familiar and it didn't take him long to realize he was phasing back into human form in front of everyone.

Fortunately, as soon as the rings began to change him back, the light from the shield and blast flashed again and covered him. As soon as it did, somebody caught him. He opened his eyes barely to see his two friends. Then his vision faded to black.

"The citizens of Amity Park watched in awe as the pasty-faced ghost kid known as Inviso-Bill fought against a new enemy; a vampire-like ghost he referred to as 'Plasmius'. They both disappeared after Inviso-Bill shielded the town from Plasmius' attack. No one knows for sure why our Public Enemy #1 was trying to help us last night, but rumor has it that the two ghosts knew each other and either plotted this entire incident to make it seem like Inviso-Bill was a hero _or_ were just fighting each other and Amity Park got dragged into it. The mayor believes that the two were rivals and Inviso-Bill was just fighting him and, given the opportunity, saved us to make it seem like he was trying to help. He has officially declared Plasmius to be Public Ghost Enemy #2."

Danny opened his eyes. He saw the light of the television from the corner of his eye. He touched his cheek and noticed the cut wasn't open anymore. His parents probably treated it with something.

Danny looked around. He was on his living room couch and Sam and Tucker were sitting at the other end. Sam was back to wearing her usual clothes and Tucker was stuffing his face with chicken nuggets. It was bright out so that meant he had been asleep all night.

"That's not fair! They get Vlad's name right but they still call Danny Inviso-Bill? What's up with that!" Tucker shouted angrily.

"I can't believe them!" Sam snapped. "He _saved_ them! He almost killed himself for them and they think he was helping them to make himself look good!"

Just then, Maddie walked into the room and sat down next to them. Sam put her hand over Tucker's mouth immediately incase he was going to add something to her statement. Danny sat up.

"Danny, you're awake!"

Danny smiled nervously and leaned closer to his friends.

"Did anyone see me transform when I fell?" he whispered. Sam and Tucker shrugged.

"Not that I know of. The light was too bright. We almost blinded ourselves when we tried to catch you," Tucker replied.

Danny smiled. "Thanks."

"What do you want for breakfast, Danny?" Maddie asked.

"Uh, cereal's fine. I'll get it myself in a few minutes."

Maddie smiled and got up. She didn't believe the rumors of Inviso-Bill saving them to pretend to be a hero and neither did Jack, though they still had a few doubts. After seeing him fight yesterday, she realized he wasn't as bad as everyone thought. And that meant that, if Danny had any connections with him, she had nothing to worry about . . . until their next encounter.

"He is _not_ Inviso-Bill!" Star shouted. Danny, Tucker, and Sam got up and ran to the window. Star and Paulina were walking along the ruined sidewalk.

"Then why did you scream 'Danny' when you were trying to call him?"

"Because I spoke to Fenton right before and I got mixed up."

"You're confusing me!"

Danny sighed with relief. Star kept his secret. He still didn't know if anyone saw him transform when he fell, but he didn't have to worry about that anymore. Amity Park seemed to be on his side now. Well, unless you count the media and everyone who believed the rumor.

"Hey guys!" Jazz called. Danny jumped in shock and hit his head against the window.

"What happened?" he muttered rubbing his head.

"Danny, you're awake! I got a letter from Principal Ishyama. They're rebuilding the school, but it's going to take a while. Since everyone already paid to attend the spring dance, they're going to set it up at the building that used to be a museum. There's plenty of space there since they removed everything. The school staff is getting it ready for the dance."

Danny gasped. After what happened last night, he definitely needed to take a break. He glanced at Sam and smiled. He didn't have the courage to ask her. Well, he did in his dreams, but when it came to reality, he knew he was going to chicken out so he didn't bother.

Jazz was about to leave when she noticed him deep in thought. She smiled and sat down. He was thinking of either Sam or the battle yesterday. She watched him with pride. The little brother she always thought of as the dependent brat ended up saving all of Amity Park.

When Danny said nothing, she got up.

"Ask her," she whispered behind Danny's back before walking into the kitchen.

"Mind your business," Danny said in an annoyed tone, but he couldn't fight back a smile. Jazz knew everything, but in a way, that creeped him out.

A week passed since the end of the ghost war. Danny was back to his old clumsy self. Every ghost was back in the Ghost Zone (except for Vlad). He made a note to himself to visit Wulf and some of the others that helped him. Maybe he could get them to provide a little invisible help in putting up the school.

Vlad was back in Wisconsin and decided to avoid Amity for the time being. Danny found that a definite positive side-effect of the war. It was the night of the dance and he was meeting Sam and Tucker by the museum building.

Danny got dressed. Jazz was wearing a blue dress similar to the one Sana was wearing. She was going alone, but about five boys asked her out.

"Is the room parent-free?" she whispered to Danny. He looked around and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go."

They slowly crept downstairs. As soon as they reached the door, the lights went on and Maddie ran into the room with her camera.

"You're not going anywhere yet," she said. "Jazz, get closer to your brother."

Jazz sighed and moved closer to Danny.

"We almost made it," she muttered. Maddie looked at Danny and frowned.

"Danny, maybe you should turn your head a little to the right to hide that cut."

Danny sighed and turned his head. Maddie took pictures for the next five minutes until Jazz decided to escape through the window. Danny followed.

He met Tucker and Sam at the building. Tucker was wearing the same thing he wore to the last dance. Sam was wearing a black dress with purple designs and she had her hair up in a bun (for once). They greeted each other and walked in.

The decorations were amazing. The room was also very large. Like the black building, this one had a large glass window where the wall should've been. It gave them a clear view of the starry sky since they were on a high floor.

Danny looked around. People were scattered everywhere. He noticed injuries on a few of them that were no doubt caused by the ghosts. Dash was standing by Paulina and Star was with Kwan. Tucker met up with Valerie.

"Hey Valerie," Danny said. "Uh, are you still after Inviso-Bill?"

"Don't you mean Danny Phantom?" Star said, walking up to them. Danny's eyes widened and he turned to her.

"You've gotta let them know your name eventually," she whispered. "Besides, Danny's a common name."

"Danny Phantom?" Valerie repeated.

"Uh, yeah, that's his real name. We're friends," Danny said nervously. Valerie eyed him suspiciously and then shrugged.

"I guess we can call a truce. I think he really was trying to help. But then again, the rumors could be true. I don't know. There have been so many Inviso-Bill imposters lately that I doubt it was him that attacked me anyway."

With that said, she walked away. The DJ began to play songs and people began pairing up. Danny and Sam sat down and watched.

Star and Kwan were the two most noticeable ones. Dash danced with Paulina, even though she wanted to dance with Inviso-Bill. By the time the second song started, the entire room was filled. Everyone was on the dance floor except for Danny, Sam, and about four other people.

On the third song, Sam stood up and decided to dance alone since the room was dark anyway and no one would notice her. Danny ran up to her quickly.

"Sam!" he called. Sam turned around.

"Hey, Danny," she said, blushing.

"Uh . . . um . . ." Danny took a deep breath and smiled nervously. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"So, you're going to tell everyone your real name?" Sam asked, breaking the silence. Danny looked up and shrugged.

"I guess. Star has a point. Danny is a common name."

Just then, Tucker, who was dancing with Valerie, moved behind him and elbowed him. Danny stumbled forward and rubbed his arm. Tucker winked and nodded. Danny smiled and turned back to Sam.

"Um, would you like to dance?"

Sam's eyes widened. She saw Danny turning red and smiled widely.

"I'd love to, _Daniel_."

"Hey! You don't let me call you Sama—"

"Remember what happened in first grade when you called me that?" Sam warned. Danny laughed.

"Yeah, I got punched . . . in the face," he said with sheepish grin as he touched his uncut cheek. That was where Sam had hit him when they were younger. Even though that punch was an accident, she warned him that the next time he called her that, it'd be on purpose.

"Life gets so complicated when you're a teenager," the Goth said, remembering the events that occurred ever since they turned thirteen. That was when she started liking him. She had a crush on him when they were five, too. But as they got older, she only saw him as a friend . . . well, until she became thirteen. "I wonder why," she added, realizing she was getting too deep into thought. Danny shrugged.

"Some questions are and shall remain unanswered," he said, not knowing the answer himself.

Sam nodded. Danny offered her his hand and she took it happily. Together, they made their way to the center of the dance floor. This was definitely one night he would never forget.

* * *

SAVE DANNY PHANTOM FROM CANCELLATION . . . SIGN PETITION

**(Link in bottom of profile)

* * *

**

_That's the end. I'm upset. This is the last time I'll be hearing from my reviewers :( But maybe I'll start writing another fanfic . . . next year . . . okay, when I'm not drowned in work. I can't make promises. Wow, my first fanfic ever posted on fanficnet and it's already reached over 100 reviews. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE AND ADORE MY REVIEWERS! I'd also like to thank everyone who put me or my story on their favorites. It means a lot to me :)_

_I'll never forget you (yeesh, I'm acting like it's the last day of school and I'll never see my friends again) Thanks again for supporting this story! _

_--In honor of my reviewers, I'm going to try to find time to write a sequel for Amity's Hero. I'm not sure if I will, but if I do, it's for you guys!--_

**Who's going to be my 150th reviewer?**

**MY 150th REVIEWER IS _Master Of Procrastination_!**

**Thank you ALL so much for reviewing!**

**More info on upcoming stories in profile.

* * *

**


End file.
